Too Many Boys?
by Dawn1010
Summary: You all know how when Bella gets adopted by the Cullens, she grows up to fall in love with Edward. But what if when Bella turns 17, Edward has some competition? Will he still win Bella over in the end? OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A Bella gets adopted by the Volturi and then adopted by the Cullens story. But what if when Bella turns 17, Edward has some competition? Will he still win Bella over in the end? Lots of OOC**

**Athenodora POV**

I was out on a walk in the forest behind the Volturi Castle when I suddenly heard crying. I ran in the direction of the wails. I found a basket with a six year old girl in it. She had mahogany hair that went to her shoulders and big brown eyes that looked at me sadly. It broke my non-living heart to see her like that. I reached her quickly and saw a note attached to the basket.

_Please take good care of my baby. Her name is Isabella Marie ___insert last name___ or Bella for short._

I picked up Bella and she looked at me.

"Mommy?" she wailed at me and my non-existing heart starting to beat.

"Hush baby girl" I whispered. I rocked her until she fell asleep. I ran quickly back to the Volturi castle. I nodded at Gianna on my way in and dashed up to Aro's throne room. I knew he would be found there. I burst through the door. Aro, Marcus and Caius looked up.

"What's wrong dear?" Aro asked me even though he could clearly see Bella.

"I was out for a walk and I found this beautiful little girl. May we please keep her?" I asked quickly. Aro sighed and gave me a sad look. I knew that look; he was going to tell me no.

"Please Aro!" I begged. He shook his head.

"You know the rules as well as I do. If we adopt her, what will we tell her when she sees we're not human?" Aro asked.

"We could tell her and keep her existence a secret from the other covens" I tried to persuade. I walked up to him and let him touch my hand so he could see how much I wanted to keep Bella. He sighed and let go of my hand. Bella started to wake up. She looked at me.

"Mommy?" she asked sweetly before wrapping her arms around me. I gasped and hugged her closer to me. Marcus looked at her confused.

"Aro, that girl has a really strong bond between her and Athenodora" Marcus stated at vampire speed. Aro frowned.

"How is that so brother? Are you mistaken?" Aro asked lowly. Marcus shook his head.

"I'm not mistaken" Marcus answered quietly. Bella looked up at Aro.

"Daddy?" she whispered softly looking at Aro. Aro gasped. He was slowly being won over by this little girl. He glided over to us and held out his arms. I passed Bella to him and was immediately sad she was not in my arms. He touched her and looked shocked.

"Brothers, I cannot read her. It's as if she has no memories" Aro exclaimed.

"Maybe she's too young?" I asked unsurely. Aro shook his head.

"No…" he muttered, "Such potential in such a little one" He looked thoughtful for a minute and looked at me.

"Are you sure you want this little one?" he asked me at vampire speed. My eyes watered up with tears that would never come and I nodded.

"Yes" I stated confidently. Aro handed Bella back to me and called in the others. They came in.

"This is Bella. She is my new daughter. I want you to take care of her" Aro announced.

"Nobody is to even think of snapping at her" Aro added at vampire speed.

"Bella this is your uncles Marcus and Caius. That is Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Chelsea, Alec and Jane" I introduced. Chelsea, Jane and Heidi cooed at Bella who giggled in response. I handed her over and they seemed excited.

"Leave Bella in here so we may set up her room" I told the girls. We set up Bella's room and walked back to the throne room. I saw Bella drawing a picture on the ground and everyone was watching her. I saw Demetri cuddling her in his lap. I growled. Aro looked at me and shrugged but I knew he was angry too. We just got Bella and Demetri already thinks he loves her. Even without Marcus's gift, I knew Bella had everyone wrapped around her little finger. I hopped to Bella and lifted her up. Demetri looked at me annoyed.

"Look mommy, I drew a picture" Bella giggled. I smiled. The picture was of all of us holding hands. My heart clenched again.

"It's beautiful Bella" I said emotionally, "Would you like to see your room now?" I asked. Bella nodded quickly.

"Yes" she stated calmly. I led her to her room. She looked around and gasped. We had painted her room an aqua color and filled up her closet with clothes Heidi bought. There was a huge toy box full of all kinds of girly toys.

"Do you like it?" I asked. Bella nodded quickly.  
"It's beautiful…" Bella sighed. I hugged her close to me.

"You're part of our Volturi family now Bella" I whispered happily.

**Please Review!! This is my first time writing a Fan Fiction story. Don't worry! The Cullens come in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews I got. You guys are awesome.**

2 Years Later

**Bella POV**

I lived with my Volturi family for 2 years. I am now seven years old. These past two years were the happiest two years of my life. Heidi, Jane and Chelsea became my best friends and sisters. Felix, Demetri and Alec became like brothers. Caius and Marcus became my uncles and I couldn't have asked for better parents than Aro and Athenodora. I loved to shop with Heidi, Jane and Chelsea. It soon became my favorite thing to do. Last year, Daddy told me what he and the Volturi were. I remember that day perfectly.

_Flashback:_

"_You wanted to see me daddy?" I asked. Aro looked at me and smiled. I saw my whole family in that room._

"_Yes Bella, we wanted to tell you something…" Aro announced. My eyes watered._

"_You're not leaving me are you?" I asked my voice wavering. Demetri rushed over to me._

"_No honey, we're not leaving. We just have to tell you something" he soothed. My tears dried up._

"_Kay" I said happily. Aro chuckled._

"_Bella, have you noticed anything different about us?" he asked. I thought about what Daddy said very hard and jumped in place._

"_Yes. You're very cold, fast, you never eat and we never play when it's sunny out. Oh yeah and when I came here your eyes were red but now they're gold" I proclaimed. Caius chuckled._

"_What a smart little girl" he stated. I smiled and curtsied._

"_Thank you" I said as everyone laughed. Aro put his hand up and everyone quieted._

"_Bella, we're vampires" he said gravely. I looked at Mommy and she nodded before hanging her head._

"_Cool" I said._

_End of Flashback_

They were all surprised that I didn't care but after I learned the basics of Vampire 101, I told them I really didn't care. We are now very happy together but Mommy looks really sad now-a-days. There was a knock on my door. It was Demetri.

"Honey, Aro wants you to come meet his friends the Cullens" Demetri said, "Put on a pretty dress for them" I squealed. I had never met any of Daddy's friends before because I wasn't supposed to know about vampires. I put on my best dress which was deep blue. I brushed my hair and walked to Daddy's throne room with Demetri. We knocked and Aro called us in.

"Carlisle, this is my daughter Isabella Marie Volturi" Aro stated proudly. I skipped in happily and jumped onto Daddy's lap. He made an oof sound even though we both know he wasn't hurt. I giggled and waved to the Cullens.

"Hi I'm Bella" I squealed. The Cullens laughed. I looked at the Cullens and my eyes fell on a supermodel beautiful blonde.

"Daddy, she's pretty…" I whispered in awe. The pretty girl laughed and held out her arms for a hug. I squirmed out of Daddy's lap and bounded into her arms. She laughed again.

"Hi Bella, I'm Rosalie" she introduced happily. I scanned her and nodded.  
"I like her Daddy" I said. The big muscular one laughed.

"That's two of us little sis" he boomed. I cocked my head.

"What?" I asked confused. Aro cleared his throat.

"Bella this is Carlisle, his wife Esme, his daughters Rosalie and Alice and his sons Emmet, Jasper and Edward" Aro introduced in the voice he used to scare people. I looked at him.

"Daddy? Why are you using your "_I'm in charge_' voice?" I asked before I understood, "Oh, you're trying to scare them…" I wondered aloud. Everyone laughed while Daddy looked upset.

"Bel-la! That was our little secret…" he whined. My eyes widened.

"I'm sorry daddy" I said as I hung my head. Alice hopped over to me and she hugged me.

"Oh Bella, we're going to have so much fun!!" she exclaimed. Alice looked just like a pixie and when I told her she laughed. Emmet was the big one and he laughed too.

"Bella, you're going to stay with the Cullens for a while" Aro said sadly.

"Why daddy? Did I do something wrong?" I asked worriedly. Daddy shook his head.

"No Bella, you just have to go. We'll call you every weekend" Aro answered. I nodded. If Daddy was telling me, I knew it was right. I hugged everyone good-bye saving Demetri, Mommy and Daddy for last.

"Bye Demetri" I cried.

"Bye honey. Don't worry, you'll be back before you know it" he whispered. I hugged mommy and daddy good-bye before following the Cullens out. I tugged on Edward's sleeve.

"Is my name Isabella Marie Cullen now?" I asked. He looked at me with some weird emotion in his eyes before nodding. I smiled and held onto his hand for the whole trip.

**Please review and tell me how this chapter was!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is in Edward's POV of what happened.

**Edward POV**

Our family was headed off to Volterra, Italy to meet the Volturi. I was really worried but Alice wasn't. She had a vision but kept blocking her mind out. She seemed really excited, but for what I had no idea. We flew to Volterra and were met by Felix. He didn't seem like his cocky self. In fact Jasper even saw he was sad and angry. I kept getting more and more worried. When we got to the castle, I smelt a human. Groan it must be feeding time.

_Oh no, it must be feeding time- _Carlisle

_I wonder why Aro called us so suddenly-_ Esme

_I wonder if Felix would let me wrestle him-_ Emmet of course.

_Why are we here? -_ Rosalie

_The emotions around here are all sad and upset, Edward_- Jasper

_Ooh and we can go shopping togeth—we make them good girls go ba-a-a-d – _Alice

What was wrong with Alice!?! Why does she keep singing that song to keep me out of her head? What did she see? Oh well. We walked in and Carlisle asked Felix if it was feeding time. Felix started laughing so hard he almost fell over.

_Feeding time!?! Ha-ha that's so funny. We're haven't had to feed off humans ever since Bella got here –_Felix

What? Now I was more confused. He led us to Aro's throne room.

"Welcome Carlisle!" Aro exclaimed. Aro had golden eyes!! How is that possible!?! What is going on around here? I scanned the guard and saw they all had golden eyes.

"It's wonderful to see you Aro" Carlisle said politely. They exchanged polite conversation and I noticed Demetri wasn't here. The human scent was all over this room.

"Carlisle, there was a reason I called you here. Two years ago we adopted a little human girl called Bella…" Aro started. That's who Bella is.

"We became animal drinkers and we love Bella a lot but she needs to get away from us for a while. We are picking up too much suspicion" Aro explained. Carlisle looked confused.

"What does that have to do with us?" he asked.

"We want you Cullens to take care of Bella until she is eighteen or nineteen" Aro explained. I looked through my families' minds. Rosalie, Esme, Alice and Emmet were excited while Carlisle and Jasper were cautious. Could this be a trick? We heard light human footsteps before a knock. Aro called come in.

"Carlisle, this is my daughter Isabella Marie Volturi" Aro stated proudly. I watched a beautiful little girl skip in. She looked very happy and she jumped into Aro's lap. Aro made an oof sound even though we all knew he wasn't hurt. My family and I were all shocked. This wasn't the Aro we knew. Running through everyone's minds I noticed that Bella had the whole Volturi wrapped around her little finger. She giggled and waved to us.

"Hi I'm Bella" She squealed. We laughed and Rosalie, Alice and Esme had a mini 'heart attack'. She stared at Rosalie. I tried to hear what she thought but I heard nothing. Nothing!?!

"Daddy, she's pretty…" Bella whispered in awe looking at Rosalie. Rosalie's thoughts became so happy. She laughed and held her arms out for a hug. Bella squirmed out of Aro's lap and bounded into her arms. Rosalie laughed again.

"Hi Bella, I'm Rosalie" she introduced happily. Bella scanned her and nodded.  
"I like her Daddy" she said. Emmet laughed.

"That's two of us little sis" he boomed. I shook my head. What an idiot. Wait, little sis? We only knew her for a few minutes but we were all ready to adopt her. What's going on here? Bella pouted cutely.

"What?" she asked confused. Aro cleared his throat.

"Bella this is Carlisle, his wife Esme, his daughters Rosalie and Alice and his sons Emmet, Jasper and Edward" Aro introduced.

"Daddy? Why are you using your "_I'm in charge_' voice?" Bella asked, "Oh, you're trying to scare them…" she wondered aloud. Everyone burst out laughing while Aro looked upset.

"Bel-la! That was our little secret…" he whined. My eyes widened. Did Aro just whine!?!

"I'm sorry daddy" Bella said as she hung my head. Alice hopped over to her and she hugged her.

"Oh Bella, we're going to have so much fun!!" she exclaimed. So this was what she was hiding. Bella called Alice a pixie and Emmet laughed.

"Bella, you're going to stay with the Cullens for a while" Aro said sadly.

"Why daddy? Did I do something wrong?" Bella asked worriedly. Suddenly I wanted to comfort her. What was with this little child? Aro shook his head.

"No Bella, you just have to go. We'll call you every weekend" Aro answered. Bella nodded. She was so sure about everything Aro had said without even asking questions. She said her good-byes and we left. She asked me if her last name was Cullen. That hit me weirdly and I nodded feeling some emotion I never felt before. This was going to be a weird few years…

**Read and tell me what you think! Is Edward falling for her aleady? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

I held Edward's hand until we got to the plane because Alice started complaining that Edward was hogging me. I giggled and skipped to Rosalie and grabbed her hand. Rosalie looked really happy. I think its cause' Mommy told me that vampires can't have children. I sat down next to Edward, on the airplane, because everyone else was together. I cocked my head and Edward groaned.

"Bella what are you thinking? It kills me not to hear your thoughts" Edward muttered. I smiled and moved my feet back and forth.

"I was wondering bout' if Esme and Carlisle are my Mommy and Daddy now…" I thought. Edward smiled at me.

"But then won't mommy and daddy be upset I have a new mommy and daddy?" I asked.

"Bella, love, you can have as many mothers and fathers as you want. You never run out of love" Edward told me but at the end his voice turned weird. I nodded and started to feel sleepy. I leaned against Edward and fell asleep. The next thing I knew I was being carried. I struggled to open my eyes and saw I was in Esme's arms. I sat up and saw the house we were going to. It wasn't as nice as the castle but it was a close second.

"It's so pretty Mommy!" I exclaimed. Esme gasped and held me closer. Alice came skipping over.

"Time to change you!!!!" She sang. I giggled and reached for the ground. Mommy let me down and I followed behind Alice. She came to a room. It was just like my Volturi room.

"This is your room Bella" she chirped. I smiled and sat on the bed while Alice dashed into the closet. She changed me into a light pink dress and put my hair into pigtails, before leading me back down. Carlisle was sitting on the couch while Emmett, Jasper and Edward were playing video games. Esme and Rosalie shot to the stairs.

"Bella are you hungry?" they asked at the same time. I giggled and shook my head. I skipped over to where the boys were and sat down in Edward's lap. He glanced at me before returning to the game.

"The wolves are on their way over" he stated. Esme nodded and got some food out. Wolves? Are they like doggies? I heard a knock on the door and Esme opened it. I peeked around Edward's shoulder to see. I saw three tough-looking guys.

"Hi Esme" one said.

"Hello Jacob, Jared and Sam" Esme said. They walked in.

"We're here to kill Emmett…" another one said grinning. I jumped up and ran to Emmet. I hugged him.

"No hurt Emmett" I cried. Emmett started laughing loudly.

"Hey squirt, nothing can hurt me" Emmett laughed. I felt mad he was laughing at me.

"Dude Emmett, calm it down. You're making Bella feel bad" Jasper said to him. I ran to Esme and hugged her leg.

"Mommy, Emmett's being a meanie" I cried. Esme comforted me.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said before smacking his head.

"Sorry Bella" Emmet said sadly. I let go of Esme's leg and walked to Emmett before hugging him.

"S-okay" I whispered. One of the big boys cleared his throat.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Oh, Sam, Jacob and Seth this is Bella. She's going to be living with us. Bella this is Sam, Jacob and Seth" Esme introduced. I looked up and up and up. They were BIG!!!

"You're big!" I exclaimed. Jacob chuckled and picked me up. Edward came over. He growled at them and Seth spoke back. I sighed because they started to talk too quietly. Edward lunged at Sam but Sam dodged him. Suddenly Sam turned into a big wolf and I gasped. The wolf attacked Edward. I tried to run to Edward.

"Edward!" I exclaimed. I barely moved before Rosalie was holding me. I started to cry. Edward can't get hurt already! I just met him! Jasper looked really sad.

"Stop it Sam, Edward! You're making Bella cry!" Jasper exclaimed. Edward stopped and ran to me.

"Hush Bella, I'm okay" he soothed. I reached for him and grasped him as hard as I could.

"Edward!" I choked out.

"Shh Bella I'm right here" Edward soothed. I stopped crying quickly. I hugged him before letting go. I turned back to the boys.

"Did he turn into a wolf?" I asked curiously. Edward nodded.

"They're werewolves Bella" he told me. I nodded. Edward sat down and I cuddled into his lap. Esme and the boys were talking about something but I was very content where I was. Suddenly Seth turned to me.

"Bells, would you like to come down to La Push and play there?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Sure" I said. Alice jumped up and ran upstairs.

"Let's go change" she called from my room. She put me in a yellow shirt and blue shorts. Seth, Jacob and Sam took me to La Push. We went to Sam's house. A woman came out.

"Bella this is Emily. Emily this is Bella. She's staying with the Cullens" Sam introduced. Emily smiled.

"Hi Bella, come on in. Lunch is on the table" Emily said. I walked inside holding Seth's hand. A little boy and girl were sitting at the table.

"Hi" I said before sitting down.

"Hi" the girl said. Emily set down a hamburger in front of me.

"Bella this is my son Todd and my niece Claire. Guys this is Bella. She's the Cullens new daughter" Emily introduced. Claire waved at me.

"I am seven years old" she told me.

"Me too" Todd said.

"Me three" I giggled. I had not really talked to kids my age before. We ate and played tag together. It was a lot of fun. I think Todd, Claire and I will be good buddies. We played until it was nighttime and I had to go home. Seth dropped me home and I went to bed right away. This was going to be a fun summer with Claire and Todd.

**Please Review **


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I took so long to update. To make it up to you, I'll put up three chapters. This chapter is Edward's POV of what happened.

**Edward POV**

I held Bella's hand until we got to the plane. Well actually she was holding my hand, not that I'm complaining. I was very content until Alice started complaining that I was hogging Bella. I rolled my eyes but unwillingly let go of her hand. Bella giggled and skipped over to Rosalie and grabbed her hand. Rosalie looked really happy.

_Bella picked ME!!!! Second to Edward but still me! _– Rosalie

Alice on the other hand was not as pleased.

_She picked Rosalie…Well Bella and I have a shopping connection. Hah, take that Rosalie _-Alice

I shook my head and Jasper nodded at me grinning, knowing what I felt. We boarded the plane and Bella sat next to me because the others were sitting with their mates. Bella cocked her head and looked as though she were thinking deeply. I groaned.

"Bella what are you thinking? It kills me not to hear your thoughts" I muttered. She smiled and moved my feet back and forth annoying me further.

"I was wondering if Esme and Carlisle are my Mommy and Daddy now…" Bella thought. I smiled at her. Such an innocent mind, she doesn't deserve to be near monsters like us. Three seats down, Esme gasped at what Bella said. Her thoughts turned so sweet and motherly I fought my smile.

"But then won't mommy and daddy be upset I have a new mommy and daddy?"Bella wondered.

"Bella, love, you can have as many mothers and fathers as you want. You never run out of love" I told her but at the end my voice turned weird. I felt kind of empty. I never felt this way before. I've felt sadness and anger but this was in the middle.

_Edward what are you feeling? I can't even describe that emotion_ – Jasper

I shrugged I had no idea either. Bella nodded and started to look sleepy. She leaned against me and fell asleep. I moved her hair out of her face. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. I understood why the Volturi couldn't leave her alone but such a little child knew so much already.

I started to wonder what her future would be like. I'm sure it wouldn't be too normal… I started to feel angry. How can we take away her life?

_Edward calm down_ – Jasper

When we got off the plane, I carried her to the car. When we reached our house, Esme picked her up. Bella started to wake up. Bella sat up and looked at our house.

"It's so pretty Mommy!" she exclaimed. Esme gasped and held her closer. Even though she heard our conversation, the feelings were still quite new to her. Alice came skipping over. I read her mind and realized she was jealous for not being able to bond with Bella. I chuckled softly as she cursed me in her mind.

"Time to change you!!!!" Alice sang. Bella giggled and followed Alice.

"This is your room Bella" I heard Alice chirp. Alice brought a newly changed Bella downstairs. Carlisle was sitting on the couch while Emmett, Jasper and I were playing video games. Esme and Rosalie shot to the stairs.

"Bella are you hungry?" they asked at the same time. She giggled and shook her head. Bella skipped over to where the boys were and sat down in my lap. I glanced at her quickly before returning to the game. Suddenly I heard thoughts and groaned.

"The wolves are on their way over" I stated. Esme nodded and got some food out. The wolves didn't mind us and were sort of our friends but they came here to check up on us. I heard them approach the door before the knock came. Esme opened it. Bella peeked around my shoulder to see them. I growled internally. I will have to keep her away from them.

"Hi Esme" Jacob said.

"Hello Jacob, Jared and Sam" Esme said. They walked in.

"We're here to kill Emmett…" Seth said grinning. Bella jumped out of my lap and ran to Emmett. I felt sort of sad she left. Bella hugged Emmett.

"No hurt Emmett" she cried. Emmett started laughing loudly. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey squirt, nothing can hurt me" Emmett laughed.

"Dude Emmett, calm it down. You're making Bella feel bad" Jasper said to him. I growled at Emmett again as Bella ran to Esme and hugged her leg.

"Mommy, Emmett's being a meanie" she cried. Esme comforted her and shot Emmett a look.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said before smacking his head. His thoughts showed that he was surprised at Bella's reaction as was I but then again we were new at interacting with little kids.

"Sorry Bella" Emmett said sadly as he hung his head. Bella gave him a hug and whispered

"S-okay" Sam cleared his throat. That was it. I am furious now. They were thinking that we had changed Bella into a vampire at her current age.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Oh, Sam, Jacob and Seth this is Bella. She's going to be living with us. Bella this is Sam, Jacob and Seth" Esme introduced.

"You're big!" Bella exclaimed. Jacob chuckled and picked her up. I walked over.

"How dare you think like that" I growled at them.

"Dude, we're just trying to figure this out" Seth said back.

"She's obviously human, can't you hear her heartbeat" I growled back.

"Is she a snack?" Sam asked suddenly. I heard Bella sigh but I was too furious to register her sigh. I growled and attacked Sam. He dodged me and turned into a big black wolf. He attacked me.

"Stop it Sam, Edward! You're making Bella cry!" Jasper exclaimed. I stopped suddenly. I hadn't even remembered about Bella. I ran to her. She was crying, the poor thing.

"Hush Bella, I'm okay" I soothed. I felt so sorry and sad. Bella reached for me and she grasped me as hard as she could, which wasn't that hard.

"Edward!" she choked out.

"Shh Bella I'm right here" I soothed. I felt so bad for allowing her to see that fit of rage. She stopped crying quickly. She hugged me again before letting go and then turned to the wolves.

"Did he turn into a wolf?" she asked curiously. I sighed and nodded.

"They're werewolves Bella" I told her. There was no point to try to lie when she saw the truth already. I sat down and Bella cuddled into my lap. For some reason it made me happy and content. Esme and the boys started talking about letting Bella go to La Push. I knew this was between them but I interrupted a few times. Finally we decided to let Bella choose. Jacob turned to Bella.

"Hey Bells, would you like to come down to La Push and play there?" he asked. Bella shrugged and my heart soared.

"Sure" she said. Such a little word broke my heart. Jasper looked confused at me but Alice being Alice jumped up and ran upstairs.

"Let's go change" she called from Bella's room. She put Bella in a yellow shirt and blue shorts before Seth, Jacob and Sam took her to La Push. For some reason it felt like she was leaving us. I felt depressed now that she was gone. I walked to the piano and started playing a sad song. Emmett looked at me.

"Yo, brother, you're bumming me out" he whined. I ignored him and kept playing. I played Esme's favorite before starting to write something. It reminded me of Bella. Alice looked at me knowingly. I tried to read her mind but she blocked me out by singing Party in the USA. I shuddered and removed myself from her thoughts. I thought back to when Bella was worried about me. I had felt sad when she cried, relief when she stopped and happy when she sat with me. What did that mean? Does that mean I love Bella? Hmm…Well I guess maybe I do. She may not love me for a long time but I have forever to wait. All I know is that I will love her from this moment on. I turned to the clock and counted the minutes until Bella came back.

**What do you think? Review **


	6. Chapter 6

End of summer

**Bella POV**

All summer Todd, Claire and I played together. We were really excited to go to school together. We were going to go to La Push Elementary School. Claire and I are like sisters now and Todd is our annoying brother but our brother none-the-less. I woke up this morning and jumped out of bed. Ali came up and clothed me after I took a bath and stuff. I ate breakfast and hopped into the car with Edward.

"A little excited?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Yes!!!!" I giggled. I knew our story. Edward, Rose, Ali, Em and Jazz were not leaving the house and Carlisle was working somewhere in Canada as a doctor. They thought if they kept themselves a secret, we could come back here when I was in high school. I was Claire's friend who was staying with them until I was adopted. Emily and Sam were taking care of all three of us.

"Do you know your story?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes _Eddie_" I said. I found out when I called Edward _Eddie_ he stopped asking dumb questions. We drove to Claire and Todd's house where Emily would take us to school. I turned to Edward and my eyes started watering. He hugged me.

"Hey love, what's wrong?" he asked me. I smiled a tiny smile.

"I'm going to miss you" I whispered. He tightened his hold on me.

"I'll be right here when you get back from school" he told me sweetly.

"Thanks Edward, you always know what to say. I love you, bye" I told him. He grinned.

"I love you too" he said before getting into his silver car. I think he called it a Volvo… Emily walked Claire, Todd and I to school a few minutes later. I grabbed hands with Claire and Todd and we followed behind Emily.

"I'm so excited for us to go to school together" Claire said. I nodded.

"Yeah Edward had to play my lullaby to get me to calm down last night" I said. We giggled and Todd rolled his eyes.

"Girls" he muttered acting cool. We stuck our tongues at him and I let go of his hand. He pouted.

"I'm sorry B. Will you hold my hand again?" Todd apologized. I nodded.

"Kay T" I said and took his hand. We walked into class together and all the kids looked at us. Everyone smiled. The teacher told us to sit down. We sat down and Miss. Thomson started teaching. At lunch the three of us sat together and ate. The other kids were being mean to us since we already knew each other so we sat by ourselves. We didn't mind. Actually, it was a lot more fun. A girl named Cindy came up to us.

"Why are you three having so much fun? We kicked you out of the popular table!" Cindy stated. I laughed.

"We don't need to be popular to have fun, we have each other" I stated simply. Cindy huffed and walked away. Because of her, no one liked us. In fact they avoided us but that just made us even closer. There were some nice kids but they were too afraid of Cindy to talk to us. We enjoyed third grade together.

Fourth and fifth grade was fun as well. Cindy moved in the beginning of fourth grade so a bunch of kids were our friends too. Claire and I slept over at each other's houses almost every day. We shared everything and told each other secrets. Todd was really close too even though he didn't know our secrets. I also was extremely close to Jake. He and I were like two peas in a pod. One day I came home from school with a really quiet Edward.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked softly. He glanced at me and sighed.

"I'm supposed to let Carlisle tell you" he said. I suddenly got very worried. We drove home and I walked into the living room where the whole family was assembled.

"Hey Bella" Ali squealed. I smiled and skipped to the couch sitting next to Edward. Edward was still my closet family member. Claire knew my deepest darkest secret which was that I have a crush on him.

"So guess what! Today Mary and Demi fought over who gets to invite me to their birthday party and I told them I'd go to both…" I started to say when Carlisle interrupted me.

"That's nice Bella. We actually wanted to talk to you…" he said. I grabbed Edward's arm.

"You're not leaving me too!?! Are you?" I asked Carlisle. Edward shook his head frantically.

"No" he said.

"Sorry little sis, you're stuck with us" Em chuckled. I relaxed a little especially when Jazz gave me some calm waves. I smiled at him and he grinned back.

"No Bella, actually the thing is that we have to move now. We've been here for two years and it's time to move on. The kids have to go to school too" Carlisle told me. I sighed. I knew this was coming but I didn't know it was so soon.

"I'm going to miss Claire and Todd…" I muttered. Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"Don't worry love, we'll only be in Chicago for three years and then we'll be back in Forks for four years" Edward told me.

"No worries Bella, you'll make a really, really good friend in Chicago that will even know our secret" Ali chirped. Edward groaned. Apparently they had all heard this so I nodded.

"Okay" I said ready to move. That reminded me of when I went along with the Cullens because Aro told me too. My Volturi family still called me once a month for about three or four hours at a time. Carlisle sighed.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Next Monday" Rose told me sweetly. That gave me one week with Todd and Claire…

**Please Review **


	7. Chapter 7

One Week Later

**Bella POV**

I looked out the window and sighed. We were driving too fast for me to see anything. Edward looked at me.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm never going to see Todd and Claire again" I told him. He leaned over and kissed the top of my head.

"That's my tough little Bella" he told me. I sighed and leaned against the car seat. I thought back to when I told Claire and Todd I was moving.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey guys, I have to tell you something…" I said sadly._

"_What's up B?" Claire asked looking up from her homework._

"_We're moving" I said simply. Why beat around the bush? Claire and Todd stared at me with gaping mouths._

"_WHAT!?!" they shouted._

"_Yeah we're going to Chicago but don't worry, it's only for three years…" I said as I tried to sooth them._

"_We'll miss you B" Todd said sadly. Claire nodded before smiling._

"_Come on, let's make the best of our time left together" she giggled. _

"_Good idea" I replied._

_End of Flashback_

We had fun together for the last week before we left. Edward and I arrived in Chicago about three hours later because of the Cullens' crazy driving. Edward and I were in one car, and everyone else drove in separate cars so they could race each other, except for Esme of course.

The house we were going to live in was just as large as our house in Forks. I wondered who Ali saw being my best friend. Are they a boy or a girl? I looked at Ali.

"Ali when do I meet my 'best friend'?" I asked. She smiled.

"Two days" she told me. That meant I would meet him/her on Monday. I went inside.

"Hey Ali, wanna go shopping?" I asked after I set up my room. I heard Ali scream from some part of the house. Edward walked in.

"You interrupted her Alice/Jasper alone time" he told me. I gasped.

"She's not mad is she?" I asked. Ali hopped into my room.

"Of course not Bella, I'll take any excuse to go shopping" she said. I giggled and off we went. On Monday morning, I went to the middle school I was signed up for. I am in sixth grade. Carlisle dropped me off in his black Mercedes before going to work. I blew him a kiss and walked inside the school, into my first class. The teacher told me to sit down in a seat. I sat down and the kid next to me turned to look at me.

"Hey I'm Jason" the boy said. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was sort of handsome.

"Hi I'm Bella Cullen" I told him. His eyes widened.

"The vampire Cullens?" he asked me in a whisper. I frowned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him acting confused.

"My parents were vampires too before they were killed by a coven of human-drinking vampires" he whispered. My eyes widened.

"Oh, you poor thing, who are you living with?" I asked him.

"I live alone but I survive on the billions of dollars my parents left in their bank accounts" he told me.

"Are you a vampire?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No I'm human" he told me. I nodded and was about to say something but the teacher interrupted me.

"If you aren't too busy talking Miss Cullen, can you tell me the answer to number ten?" the teacher asked me. I glanced at the board.

"Twenty" I told him. He looked surprised and murmured I was right. All the students in the class were staring at us.

"Why is everyone staring?" I whispered. He chuckled.

"Because I don't normally socialize with anyone" he whispered back. The teacher cleared his throat and we stopped talking. We had all our classes together so we talked the whole day. At lunch I called Ali who giggled and told me it was great I met Jason. Jason decided to come to my house with me.

Em actually took a really big liking to him because he was really good at video games. Edward did not seem to like him as much as he could and neither did Ali. It was pretty weird. We were best friends for a year. One day, when we walked into school, I saw a poster. It said cheerleading try-outs tomorrow afternoon. I nudged Jason.

"What do you think Jay? Should I try out for cheerleading?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yeah right Izzy. You're way too sweet to be a cheerleader" he told me. He decided to give me a nickname that others didn't so he called me Izzy. I shrugged when he told me. That day after school, Em came up to me and Jason.

"So Bella, I hear you wanna be a cheerleader" he chuckled. I frowned.

"Where'd you hear that?" I asked.

"Alice saw a vision and I just wanted to tell you… YEAH RIGHT HA-HA-HA THAT'S SO FUNNY!!!! YOU AS A CHEERLEADER HA-HA-HA" Em laughed loudly. I got angry. Why does everyone think I can't be a cheerleader? Now I want to be a cheerleader. I told everyone I was staying late after school with Jason.

I told Jason my plan and he chuckled but didn't say anything. Ali knew but she winked at me to show she understood. Jason and I walked into the gym. There were a bunch of girls already there. I sat down on the bleachers as the cheerleaders flocked Jason. He was a lacrosse player so apparently he was "cool". He ignored them and sat down. They got sad but started the try-outs.

"Okay, now we're going to show you some moves and then you'll try to copy them best you can" a girl told us. I think her name was Sarah… They started the music and started to cheer. It didn't look too hard because Heidi had made me take gymnastics when I was living with the Volturi. I followed what the cheerleaders did and at the end of try-outs, they called out who made the team.

"Grey…Sanders…McArthur…and…Cullen" I squealed and Jason spun me around.

"I never doubted you Izzy" he told me. I laughed while the other girls stared at me wistfully. I took the uniform and left. Edward came to pick me up. He looked sad.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked him after Jason and I climbed into the car. Jason practically lives at our house.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to be a cheerleader?" he asked.

"I didn't want anyone to know and I only did it cause' everyone told me I couldn't" I told him. He looked better and he grinned. Jason was sitting in the back seat, holding in his laughter.

"Congratulations on making the team" Edward told me as he kissed my head. I thanked him and we drove home. Rose was on the front porch with Ali and Esme and they were all jumping up and down. As soon as I got out of the car, they attacked me with hugs.

"CONGRADULATIONS BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS YOUR FIRST EXTRACARICULAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they screamed. I smiled and mouthed help me to Edward. Edward wagged his finger at me and I stuck my tongue out.

"Oh my gosh, my baby girl's a cheerleader" Esme sighed. I shrugged out of their death grips and Jason laughed at me. I stomped over and shoved him.

"Stop laughing" I growled. He laughed harder.

"That's really not scary you know" he laughed. I shoved him again and walked in angry at him. He caught my arm when I reached the living room.

"Hey, I'm sorry Izzy" he told me as he pouted. I pulled my arm away and continued to ignore him.

"Bella…I'm really really _really_ sorry" he told me.

"Go away. Leave our house" I told him. He looked heartbroken but I walked upstairs.

"Ali, Rose, let's go shopping" I told them. Ali squealed and shot up the stairs. I turned around and saw Jason still looking at me.

"If you're not gone by the time I come back down, I will have Edward shove you out the door with force" I growled at him, "How's that for scary" He knew as well as I, that Edward would have no problem shoving him out the door. I walked back up the stairs and changed before going shopping with Ali and Rose.

**What do you think? Please Review **


	8. Chapter 8

One week earlier

**Jason POV**

I got up this morning and groaned. I hated school so much because I couldn't make any friends. It's not that no one likes me, but the fact that I can't let anyone become too close to me. You see, my parents died when I was four.

I was adopted by Sandra and Michael Reamer. They were vampires. I know what you're thinking, but I'm not crazy. They really were vampires but they were vegetarian vampires. They only drank animal blood. They were also good friends with the Denali coven in Alaska and the Cullen coven who lived all over the world.

I was very happy living with Sandra and Michael until they were killed by three vicious vampires who were after me. Michael had a special power. When he died, he made the three vampires die too. They left me tons of money to survive on and I used it. I registered myself for school and went there. I can't make friends for the fear they will find out my secret.

I got dressed and walked to school. My 'parents' were on a business trip and I was staying with my 'cousins' while they were gone for a month. As I walked in, a bunch of girls flocked me. I played lacrosse which made me 'irresistible'. I ignored them and continued to class. Apparently a new girl was coming today and everyone was excited.

I don't get what's the big deal. New kids come and go all the time. I heard a car drive up to the school. I looked to the parking lot and saw a black Mercedes pull up. A girl stepped out. I could almost hear the boys' jaws drop. She was gorgeous with long mahogany hair that went to her waist and big brown eyes. She blew a kiss to whoever was in the car with her and walked inside ignoring everyone. She went to the office and I went to class.

I sat down and waited for the teacher to come in. I sat alone in all my classes because I bribed the principal to let me sit alone. The teacher walked in and soon after the gorgeous girl walked in. She was told to sit down and I had the only seat available. She sat down and before I could stop myself, I said

"Hey I'm Jason" She looked at me with her big brown doe like eyes. She blew me away by how innocent those eyes were.

"Hi I'm Bella Cullen" she told me. My eyes widened. The _vampire_ Cullens?

"The vampire Cullens?" I accidently asked her in a whisper. I wanted to slap myself on my head. There could be more than one family of Cullens.

"What are you talking about?" she asked me confused.

"My parents were vampires too before they were killed by a coven of human-drinking vampires" I whispered before I could stop myself. What the heck is she doing to me? Her brown eyes widened.

"Oh, you poor thing, who are you living with?" she asked me. Apparently she does live with the vampires…

"I live alone but I survive on the billions of dollars my parents left in their bank accounts" I told her. If she lived with the Cullens, I could trust her.

"Are you a vampire?" Bella asked me. I shook his head. Do I look like a vampire?

"No I'm human" I told her. She nodded and was about to say something but the teacher interrupted us.

"If you aren't too busy talking Miss Cullen, can you tell me the answer to number ten?" the teacher asked Bella. Bella glanced at the board and told him

"Twenty" He looked surprised and murmured she was right. Wow, pretty and smart… All the students in the class were staring at us.

"Why is everyone staring?" she whispered. I chuckled; she was so cute when she was confused.

"Because I don't normally socialize with anyone" I whispered back. The teacher cleared his throat and we stopped talking. We had all our classes together so we talked the whole day. I decided to come to Bella's house with her. Her family was Carlisle, Esme (her parents), Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward.

I think everyone liked me but Edward and Alice, Edward less than Alice. We were inseparable for a year. One day, when Bella and I walked into school, Bella nudged me.

"What do you think Jay? Should I try out for cheerleading?" she asked. I laughed. Bella's too sweet to be a cheerleader and I told her that. She shrugged and our day went as normal. After school, Emmett came up to Bella and me.

"So Bella, I hear you wanna be a cheerleader" he chuckled. Bella frowned.

"Where'd you hear that?" she asked.

"Alice saw a vision and I just wanted to tell you… YEAH RIGHT HA-HA-HA THAT'S SO FUNNY!!!! YOU AS A CHEERLEADER HA-HA-HA" Emmett laughed loudly. Bella told everyone she was staying late after school with me and I was confused but stayed quiet. I thought of the math test today so Edward wouldn't know what I was thinking..

Bella told me her plan and I chuckled but didn't say anything. She wanted to try-out for cheerleading because everyone said she couldn't. Bella and I walked into the gym the next day. There were a bunch of girls already there. Bella sat down on the bleachers leaving me to deal with the cheerleaders. I ignored them and sat down. They got sad but started the try-outs.

"Okay, now we're going to show you some moves and then you'll try to copy them best you can" a girl told us. They started the music and started to cheer. Then they made everyone try it. Bella was really good. She was a natural. The cheerleaders announced who made the team and I crossed my fingers for Bella.

"Grey…Sanders…McArthur…and…Cullen" Bella squealed and I spun her around.

"I never doubted you Iz" I told her happily as she laughed. Edward came to pick us up. He looked kind of sad.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked him after she and I climbed into the car. I practically live at the Cullen house.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to be a cheerleader?" he asked sadly. I rolled my eyes. He was analyzing it too much.

"I didn't want anyone to know and I only did it cause' everyone told me I couldn't" Bella consoled him. He looked better and he grinned. I tried to hold in my laughter but judging at the face Bella was making, I wasn't too good.

"Congratulations on making the team" Edward told her as he kissed her head. I felt jealous which was silly. Bella thanked him and we drove home. Rosalie was on the front porch with Alice and Esme and they were all jumping up and down. As soon as Bella got out of the car, they attacked her with hugs.

"CONGRADULATIONS BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS YOUR FIRST EXTRACARICULAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they screamed. Bella smiled and mouthed help me to Edward. Edward wagged his finger at her and she stuck my tongue out.

"Oh my gosh, my baby girl's a cheerleader" Esme sighed. Bella shrugged out of their death grips and I laughed at her. She stomped over and shoved me.

"Stop laughing" she growled. I laughed harder. She was so funny.

"That's really not scary you know" I laughed. Bella shoved me again and walked in angry. I followed her and caught her arm when we reached the living room.

"Hey, I'm sorry Izzy" I told her, pouting. She pulled my arm away and ignored me.

"Bella…I'm really really _really_ sorry" I told her sadly.

"Go away. Leave our house" Bella told him. My heart broke and I watched Bella go upstairs.

"Ali, Rose, let's go shopping" she told them. Alice squealed and shot up the stairs. Bella turned around and glared at me.

"If you're not gone by the time I come back down, I will have Edward shove you out the door with force" she growled at me, "How's that for scary" I knew as well as Bella, that Edward would have no problem shoving me out the door. I walked out the door sadly. I really screwed up this time...

**What do you think of Jason? Please Review **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews. You guys rock. There were a few questions so I'll answer them.**

**Does Jason like Bella? And Demetri? And Edward? Possibly Jake?**

Jason, Demetri and Edward like Bella.

**Also I know the reason Bella got mad was lame so please don't be too harsh. **

**Bella POV**

I went to school angry the next day. I have had enough of Jason's teasing. It is funny at times but then he was testing my patience. Edward, on the other hand, was very cheerful as he dropped me off at school. He waved me goodbye and drove off. I walked inside and saw Jason at my locker. He looked at me sadly.

"Bella, I'm really really sorry" Jason apologized, "Please forgive me" I breezed past him and opened my locker. He continued to apologize but I ignored him. I heard the whispers in the hallway, as I walked to class with him following me like a lost puppy.

People were surprised we were mad at each other when we were normally inseparable. I heard some rumors go around too. The worst was in my second block class, which was English. A girl came up to us as Jason was still apologizing.

"Bella, is what I heard true?" she asked me. I looked at her.

"What did you here?" I asked cautiously.

"That you and Jason were going out and he got you pregnant. Now you're mad at him and he is sorry" the girl said. Jason and I stared at her gaping.

"WHAT!?!" we shouted.

"No that's not even close to being true" I said disgusted. She shrugged and walked away. I watched her leave and shook my head. At cheer practice, a bunch of girls asked me about rumors too. I told them the truth and they felt bad for me. They helped me ignore Jason.

As I walked out of the school, I heard Jason call my name. I ignored him and sat down on the steps with the other cheerleaders. We talked about how boys are idiots until I heard airplanes flying. I looked up and saw an airplane write something in the sky. I started crying happy tears. It read

_Please forgive me Izzy-bella, I'm so sorry_

I heard Jason say it behind me. I turned around and hugged him.

"Jay, you idiot, that must have cost you so much money" I cried. He hugged.

"I'll do anything for you to forgive me" he whispered as the girls said aww. I kept hugging him until I heard a car honk and Edward call out

"Let's go Bella" I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the car. Edward looked at us in the backseat.

"You forgave him Bella?" he asked sounding a little disappointed. I nodded and tightened my grip on Jason's hand. We drove home and Ali came bouncing out.

"That was so sweet Jason. If Jasper and I get into a fight, you have to tell him how to make me feel better" Ali giggled. Jason smiled at me.

"If that didn't work, I had a poem and a song ready" he said.

"You're like the best friend ever, Jay" I sighed. He winced slightly but smiled. I think I may be falling for him but it's pretty obvious he doesn't like me, so I'll keep it a secret. We went up to my room and did homework. The rest of the year went by happily with no fights, as did my eight grade year.

I was looking forward to moving back to Forks and seeing Todd, Claire and Jacob but I was going to miss Jason a lot. I was still crushing on him. Ali and Rose knew but they kept it a secret as per my say. The last day of living in Chicago was sad. I said goodbye to the cheerleaders, whom I was going to miss. I stayed glued to Jason's side until the last second of time we had.

"Jay…I'm going to miss you so much" I cried. Jason wiped my tears.

"I'll miss you too Izzy" he whispered. We hugged again.

"Promise you'll visit me soon" I begged him.

"Of course I will…you're not going to get rid of me so easily" he told me. He kissed my cheek before I climbed into the car with Edward. I waved to Jason with tears running down my face. Edward wiped them away.

"Hey, none of this" he told me. I smiled through my tears.

"This is supposed to be a happy moment. We're returning home to Claire and Todd and Jacob and the pack" he whispered to me. I smiled as I thought of them.

"You're right, I suppose" I told him. He grinned.

"I usually am" he replied smugly as we drove back home to Forks.

**I know this chapter was a little short but what do you think? Did Jason apologize well? Sorry the chapter was very short but the next one will be longer. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews. You guys rock.**

**Bella POV**

We drove up to our house in Forks and walked inside. I turned on the lights and people jumped up from everywhere.

"SURPRISE!!!!!! WELCOME HOME BELLA!!!!!!!" they screamed. I gasped and started to cry.

"Thank you" I choked out as Edward wrapped his arm around me. I scanned the crowd of people. I saw the wolves including Jake, the parents of the wolves and the imprints. I hugged them all and grabbed Jake.

"Jake" I squealed. He chuckled.

"You didn't change a bit!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I am a werewolf" he told me as his eyes raked over me.

"You look different Bells" he said. I grinned.

"Like what you see?" I asked as I heard Edward growl. Jake chuckled.

"Well, you can't have" I told him. Jake laughed hard and grabbed me again.

"I missed you Bells, you sure have grown up" he told me. I giggled and heard light laughter. I turned and saw Claire.

"CLAIRE!!!!" I screamed and ran to her. We hugged tightly and jumped up and down. I leaned away to look at her. She was now older, had light dirty blonde hair **(I don't remember what her real hair color is) **and big turquoise eyes **(Or eyes)**.

"You look amazing C!" I told her. She laughed.

"So do you B" she told me. Sam and Emily came over. They looked older because they were now both human.

"It's great to see you again, Sam and Emily" I told them as I hugged them.

"Where's Todd?" I asked them. I heard laughter. A boy walked up to us.

"Missed me Bella?" he asked. I laughed and hugged him.

"Duh, you're my other best friend" I said as I heard a shout.

"Hey, I'm your best friend" Ali whined. I smiled softly.

"Yeah I have lots of best friends" I said as I thought of Jason. Rose came and hugged me.

"It's okay Bella" she whispered. I hugged her and looked at Claire who was eying me. I shook my head to show her I'd tell her later. I felt someone staring at me. I looked up to see Todd scanning me hungrily.

"Well, let's go out and eat" Carlisle stated. We went outside and I found out that we were having a barbeque. I sat between Jake and Claire with Todd sprawled on the grass in front of us. Claire turned to me.

"So B how was life in Chicago? Was it miserable without us, cause I know it was miserable for us" Claire asked. Jake grinned.

"It was awful without you Bells" Jake told me. I grinned and batted my eyelashes.

"I had fun without you Jake" I giggled back. Jake clutched his heart.

"You're breaking my heart Bells" he groaned. I laughed and pushed him. I thought back to when Jason told me I was a big flirt, always flirting because I thought it was fun.

"Anyway…" Claire pressured. I smiled.

"Well, I really missed you guys but the day I started school, I met a really really good friend" I told her in a daze. Claire nudged me.

"A friend or more?" she giggled. I rolled my eyes. I felt Todd watching me.

"Just a really good friend C" I told her a bit sadly and I felt Todd relax.

"What was his/her name?" Claire asked. I smiled softly.

"His name is Jason and he is my other guy best friend" I told them. I continued to tell them about Jason. Afterward Claire looked at me knowingly.

"You were crushing" she told me. I blushed and ignored her. Jake chuckled.

"Well now you're here with us" Jake exclaimed. I giggled.

"Yeah…" I told him, "I'm pretty excited to be back"

"Now we're all going to Forks High School right?" I asked. Claire nodded.

"Yup, time to finally leave La Push schools" she said happily. We continued talking and catching up for a few more hours before everyone dispersed. Claire decided to sleep over. I turned to her.

"Hey C, why does Todd keep staring at me?" I asked. Claire laughed.

"Cause' he likes you, silly" Claire laughed. I winced.

"But I only see him as a brother" I told her. Claire looked at me.

"Well then tell him you don't like him…The End" Claire said. I nodded and we lay down whispering some more.

**What do you think? Now Edward, Todd and Jason like her but that's not it yet **


	11. Chapter 11

Two years later

**Bella POV**

Those two years passed by quickly. I am now a junior at Forks High School. I am the head cheerleader here and my best girl-friends are Claire and Angela who are cheerleaders too.

Claire had been imprinted on by a newer werewolf called Quil. He has a really funny name but he is awesome to get to know. He joined Forks High when he found out she was going there and joined the football team. They are very happily dating.

Ang is my other girl best friend. She has brown hair and brown eyes like me. She is really sweet and sensitive to others unlike most cheerleaders. She is dating a football player named Ben who is really sweet and not cocky like some football players.

Jake has not imprinted yet but he does not care. He and I love to tease and flirt with each other even though both of us think of the other as a friend. Todd…I'd rather not go there yet.

Edward and Ali are juniors at Forks while Jazz, Em and Rose are seniors. Normally the Cullen family would be outcasts but since they are my siblings, everyone knows not to say a single word against them. Jason and the Volturi still call me every month. I came home today from cheer practice and lay on the couch. Edward grinned at me.

"Practice was a little brutal?" Edward asked me. I groaned.

"Ugh, today was try-outs. The freshman cheerleaders were so bad! I can't teach them anything" I groaned. Not to be mean or anything but they were tripping over their own feet. Edward chuckled.

"Well, you didn't have to be head cheerleader" he said softly. I rolled my eyes and Ali shouted

"Bella, grab the phone" I walked to the phone and stood by it for two seconds before it rang. Never question Ali… I grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi honey" Athenodora said.

"Hi mom" I replied. I called Athenodora and Esme mom and Carlisle and Aro dad.

"How are you dear?" she asked me.

"I'm fine" I told her.

"Honey, is it okay if we drop by Saturday night and stay for a week?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I'm sure it's fine" I replied. The Fall Ball was on Saturday, two days away, but I'm sure I could spend Saturday morning with them. Ali shouted from upstairs that it was fine. She also called that she, Rose and Esme were already setting up the guest rooms for the Volturi.

"Thanks honey, we look forward to finally seeing you after ten years. My baby girl is all grown up" she sighed. I smiled.

"See you then mom" I told her before we hung up. Edward glanced at me.

"The Volturi are coming, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Why do you say Volturi like that?" I asked.

"Like what?" he asked confused.

"You say Volturi like its poison" I told him. He chuckled.

"I hadn't even realized" Edward replied. My cell phone rang just as I was about to reply. I picked it up.

"Hey B" Claire said.

"What is it C?" I asked.

"I can't wait for the Fall Ball, we need to go buy dresses" she said. I squealed.

"I know! We have to go shopping soon" I giggled. Ali came down.

"Did I hear shopping?" Ali sang.

"Alice is ready are you right now?" I asked. Claire giggled.

"Yup" she said, "Come pick me up" Rose and Ang decided to come as well. We drove down to La Push and picked up Claire before going shopping. After a long time, Rose bought a pink dress, Ali a red one, Claire a green one, Ang a lavender one and I bought a blue dress. I skipped inside after I came back. Jazz saw me and chuckled.

"How you survive Alice's shopping trips and come back happy seems pretty crazy to me" he said. I laughed and went to my room.

The next morning, I put on a pink halter top and white skinny jean with pink stilettos. I drove to school in my Ferrari that I got for my sixteenth birthday. I wanted to be different and so I'm having a huge sweet seventeen party instead of a sweet sixteen. I walked and saw Ryan. I waved and he walked over.

"Hi Bella" he said sweetly. I smiled.

"Hi Ryan" I said as I fingered my necklace. Ryan was my boyfriend. He and I have been going out for two years. He is the quarterback for the football team. On our two year anniversary, he bought me a beautiful necklace that I wear all the time. He stared into my eyes and I stared back. Claire saw us and hopped over.

"Geez you guys! Why can't you be like a normal couple that kisses?" Claire complained as she teased us. Ryan and I don't have a physical relationship. The furthest we've gone is holding hands when Ryan is feeling possessive over me. I think that may be the reason my overprotective brothers approve of him…other than Edward of course.

"Cause we're special" I told her. We walked to our first class together as Claire greeted Quil with a big kiss. At times I do wish that we had a more physical relationship but I like Ryan too much to ruin what we have together. Lauren walked by us and smiled at Ryan who responded with a smile. Lauren was a very unpopular girl. She had big breasts and a big butt but she was uncool. We sat down and the rest of class was boring.

At lunch I sat down with all the cheerleaders and the football players. They are basically my posse. I said hi to everyone who answered back. I waved to my family across the cafeteria who grinned back.

"So guys, guess what?" I asked. Mike looked up.

"You and Ryan broke up?" he asked grinning. Ryan glared and him and grabbed my hand. Quil chuckled.

"Ooh Mike, you better calm down, Ryan's holding Bella's hand" he said. The whole table laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh grow up" I muttered.

"Guess again" I told them.

"Jason's coming to visit?" Claire asked. I grinned.

"No but that would be awesome" I told her. Ryan gripped my hand harder.

"Todd grew an effing backbone and apologized to you?" Ang asked. I shook my head.

"Never mind, you guys suck at guessing. My real family is coming to visit me!" I squealed. Claire grinned.

"The Volturi?" she asked smiling. I nodded.

"Yup, I'm so excited! They're coming on Saturday!" I giggled.

"The day of the Fall Ball?" Jessica asked. She's dating Mike.

"Yeah but I'm going to hang out with them in the morning and go to the dance in the evening" I told them.

"That's pretty cool" Tyler stated and everyone murmured their agreement. The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, as did the next day. Saturday was a football game and I went to cheer. Ryan scored the winning touchdown and he spun me around at the end. I squealed and tried to hug him but he let me go.

"Sorry Bella but I promised I'd go out to lunch with my parents after the game" he told me. I clutched my necklace.

"Okay, I'll meet you at my house tonight at seven" I replied.

"Okay, I'll call you when I get to the restaurant" Ryan told me. I drove home afterwards and saw a few cars parked in the driveway. Time to meet the Volturi again…

**What do you think? Don't worry! You'll find out about why Todd doesn't like Bella anymore in a few chapters…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! I love you all. There was a question someone asked. They asked if Bella has had her first kiss yet. The answer is no. You'll find out why soon enough…**

**Bella POV**

I walked inside after checking my reflection in the car mirror. My cheeks were red from the cold and my hair was in place. I was wearing my cheerleading outfit but nothing could be done about that. I walked to the door and Ali opened it. She looked sort of worried but relaxed when she saw me.

"Bella" she exclaimed.

"Hi Ali" I told her before strutting into the living room. I saw the Volturi.

"Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed as I hugged them. They hugged me back and Athenodora's eyes started to fill up with venom.

"Oh Bella…How you grew up" she cried. I smiled and turned to the others.

"Jane! Heidi! Chelsea!" I exclaimed as I grabbed them.

"BELLA!" they screamed. I giggled and turned to the rest.

"Hi Alec, Felix, Demetri" I said as I hugged them. Demetri scanned me over slowly and I felt annoyed. Not another admirer…That's why Todd hates me…Never mind, I can't talk about it yet… I heard Edward growl and I turned to him. I skipped over and took his hand.

"Guess what?" I asked. Edward smiled.

"What?" he asked knowing where this was going to go.

"Football" I replied. He grinned wildly now.

"So?" he asked amused.

"It's a sport" I said nonchalantly.

"No!?!" he exclaimed sarcastically. I pouted and dug my toe into the carpet looking sad.

"Well if you don't care…" I said to the floor.

"No I do love" Edward said tilting my chin up.

"Do you?" I asked playfully.

"Yes I do" he told me grinning.

"We won our football game" I told him happily. He chuckled and picked me up. I screamed as he spun me. Jazz laughed.

"Bella, with you around, I never have to calm him" he laughed. Em grinned.

"Bel—ly's spe—cial" he dragged out.

"Very funny Em" I said as I laughed and hit him on the arm which I knew wouldn't hurt but he went and sulked in the corner.

"Nobody likes me" he muttered sadly to himself as we all died of laughter including the Volturi. Rose walked over and whispered to him and he straightened up. I turned to the Volturi and noticed something. They had red eyes again! I was so disappointed in them but I continued like I hadn't even noticed.

"This is basically a typical day in this house" I laughed. Everyone looked amused except for Demetri who looked sad. I saw Ali squirming while looking at my cheerleading outfit.

"Ali, is it okay if I go change?" I asked to calm her down. She nodded.

"I thought you were never going to ask. I laid out something comfortable but cute on your bed" she told me. The only problem Ali had with cheerleading was the 'ugly' uniforms.

I went upstairs and saw that Ali picked out a blue tank top and the black shorts that said Cullen across the butt. Nice choice Ali…I would have thought she would make me wear a dress or skirt or something. She put blue flip flops next to the outfit. I changed while humming the lullaby Edward wrote for me and hopped downstairs. I saw everyone was sitting down. I bounced over to Edward and sat on his lap. He laughed.

"Aren't you a little old to be sitting on my lap love?" he asked grinning. I shook my head.

"No" I said stubbornly in a baby voice, "But if you want me to move, I'm sure Rose wouldn't mind" Edward tightened his arms around my waist.

"I'm just kidding" he told me.

"I know and I was too" I told him. I turned to the Volturi and we started talking about my life since they last saw me in more details. As I got up to the part where we moved to Chicago, my cell phone rang. I excused myself and picked it up. It was Ryan.

"Hi Ryan" I said as I sat down on the kitchen island.

"Hi beautiful" he answered back. I giggled and twirled my hair.

"Did you reach the diner yet?" I asked. Ryan sighed.

"Yeah but I'd rather be with you right now" he answered. I laughed and grabbed my necklace.

"Nope, you're not allowed to see me until you come pick me up for the dance" I told him. He sighed.

"But I miss you Bella" He whined. I grinned.

"That's too bad. I gotta go my family's here" I told him. He sighed.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you tonight Bella" he said.

"Bye" I replied before hanging up. I walked back into the living room and saw everyone was watching me. I groaned.

"Can't I have a little private time?" I asked. Em shook his head.

"No little sis, that's what happens when you live with vampires" he told me. I stuck my tongue out at him and Esme looked at me.

"That was Ryan?" she asked sweetly. I nodded.

"Yeah, after the game he had to go to lunch with his parents" I told her. Esme nodded. The doorbell rang.

"Oh that must be Ang and/or Claire" I said as I hopped to the door. I opened it and saw Claire.

"Hey C" I said as I hugged her.  
"Ready to get ready B?" Claire asked. I nodded. I led her in.

"Claire this is my Volturi family" I said, "that's mom, dad, Jane, Alec, Heidi, Felix, Chelsea and Demetri" She smiled and waved.

"Hello Claire" Aro said.

"Claire lives down on La Push" I told them. Athenodora gasped.

"With the shape-shifters?" she asked before Aro could stop her.

"It's okay, she knows. Her uncle was one and one imprinted on her" I told them. Aro nodded.

"Are you sure they're safe Bella?" he asked me worriedly. I nodded.

"Absolutely" I told him. Just as I finished talking, the doorbell rang and I got Ang. I introduced her and the three of us plus Rose and Ali went to get ready. Edward was going too because I made him. He and Tanya **(in my story they're **_**just **_**friends and Tanya is not crushing on him)** were going together as friends because he could not stand to be alone at the dance.

I changed into the blue dress and put on blue heels as well as curling my hair. We walked down the stairs together when we heard the doorbell ring. I heard Esme tell the boys to stand at the foot of the staircase. As we went down, there were many gasps. Ryan smiled when he looked at me and Edward gasped when he saw me. My heart fluttered at Edward's reaction. No matter how embarrassing, I was still crushing on Edward.

We stood in front of our partners and while everyone started making out, Ryan and I just looked into each other's eyes before we pulled everyone out the door. This was going to be an interesting night.

**What do you think? Please Review and tell me **


	13. Chapter 13

**Some of you asked some questions and here are the answers… First of all, Edward and Tanya were NOT making out. Secondly Bella's feelings toward Edward are purely a crush and Jasper thinks they are toward Ryan. Also they all know Edward loves Bella but they want to wait until Bella loves him back and don't want to interfere too much into Edward and Bella's lives.**

**Edward POV (starts when they move from Forks)**

Bella and I were driving to Chicago together when I heard Bella sigh. I looked at her.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked worriedly. Bella smiled and told she was fine. I leaned over and kissed the top of her head. It felt amazing to kiss her and I was sad to stop.

"That's my tough little Bella" I told her.Bella and I arrived in Chicago about three hours later because we all love to drive fast. This house is our second largest.

"Ali when do I meet my 'best friend'?" Bella asked suddenly. Alice smiled.

"Two days" she told me. I tried to read her mind but all I got was her singing _She Wolf_. I went inside after giving up. I set up my room quickly and I could hear Bella still setting up her room.

"Hey Ali, wanna go shopping?" Bella asked. Alice screamed from some part of the house. Uh-oh, she was with Jasper. Jasper's not going to be too happy. I walked into Bella's room.

"You interrupted her Alice/Jasper alone time" I told her and Bella gasped.

"She's not mad is she?" she asked. Alice hopped in.

"Of course not Bella, I'll take any excuse to go shopping" she said. Bella giggled and they left. Jasper's thoughts were a little upset and I chuckled. Jasper glared at me.

"You'll know how this feels soon" he told me warningly. I laughed and started playing the piano.

On Monday morning, we went to high school. I was wondering about Bella. Alice had a vision that showed a human boy who knew about vampires becoming Bella's best friend. Not to mention, he's a boy. What if Bella develops feelings for him? I was worried and Alice could tell.

_Don't worry Edward…Look _– Alice

She showed me a vision of Bella and me declaring our love for one another. I sighed in relief. At least this silly boy did not get in the way of Bella and my love. At lunch Bella called Alice who giggled and told her it was great she met Jason. I growled when Alice had a vision of Bella bringing him home.

Emmett actually took a really big liking to him because he was really good at video games which I scoffed at. Rosalie also liked him because she was always against Bella being a vampire so she was happy that Bella had human friends. She was hoping Bella would fall for a human, marry him and live a human life.

I, on the other hand, did not like him and showed it. I know it made Bella confused but I can't help it. Alice liked him more than I did but less than Rosalie and Emmett because she wanted Bella with me and he could mess up her plan. But since Bella was her best friend, she hid her feelings and helped Bella as best she could.

Bella and the boy were best friends for a year which was the worst year of my life. I kept expecting them to be kissing every time I saw them. One day at lunch Alice told us that Bella wants to be a cheerleader. Emmett thought it was hilarious and he told her.

At dinner that night, Bella told everyone that she was staying late after school with Jason. I growled internally. Jason and Alice were both blocking their minds. Why!?! The next day, Alice had a vision that Bella made the cheerleading team. That's what they were hiding…Why didn't Bella tell me when she told Jason?

I went to pick them up. I think I looked sad because Bella asked what was wrong. I told her and she told me why she was keeping a secret from everyone. I felt better while Jason was sitting in the back seat, holding in his laughter.

"Congratulations on making the team" I told her as I kissed Bella's head and we drove home. Rosalie was on the front porch with Alice and Esme and they were all jumping up and down They congratulated Bella with big hugs and Bella mouthed help me to me. I wagged my finger at her and she stuck my tongue out.

"Oh my gosh, my baby girl's a cheerleader" Esme sighed. Bella smiled but Jason laughed at her. Long story short, she got angry at him and threatened to have me push him out the door if he didn't leave. I was ecstatic but Bella forgave him the next day.

When we told her it was time to move, she was sad. I tried to console her and she thanked me. I knew when she got back to Forks there would be a huge surprise party for her arrival. That would help her miss Jason less.

The party was okay but Jacob had some thoughts about her which I let go only when I saw he was just teasing. Todd on the other hand, was a big problem. His thoughts were on how 'hot' Bella looked and he was so sure that she would date him. But that didn't go well for him.

They ended up in a huge fight and Todd told Bella to stay away from him. He thought that if Bella wasn't going to be his girlfriend, why should he be friends with her? He joined the cutters, players and bad boys group.

Even though he acted like them, I knew he was just doing it for attention and to show Bella what she did to his life. Emily and Sam were worried at first but when I soothed them by telling them Todd wasn't doing anything, they relaxed a little but had me keep an eye on him.

Bella became the head cheerleader at Forks and dated the quarterback of the football team. I did not see Ryan as a threat because they just didn't seem to mesh together. Claire was still her best friend and Bella made another friend named Angela. Our little Bella became the most popular girl in the school but she stayed nice and sweet.

One day we got a call from the Volturi and they said they were coming. Bella had to cheer at a football game, so we had to greet the Volturi. None of us were looking forward to it. They may have been different when they were with Bella but they may have reverted back. Alice even seemed worried. We all sat waiting for them to come.

"They're coming" I said as I started to hear their thoughts. Unsurprisingly they were all thinking of Bella. They knocked on the door. Carlisle took a deep breath and walked to open the door.

"Welcome Aro" Carlisle said politely. Aro smiled.

"Carlisle! My good friend! How are you doing?" he exclaimed. I scoffed internally. Aro did not care how Carlisle was doing. Instead he wanted to see Bella. Carlisle answered him and led the Volturi in. Heidi was looking around.

"How…quaint" she finally said. Esme smiled.

"Thank you" Esme answered sweetly.

"Where's Bella?" Demetri asked suddenly. I froze. Demetri was thinking of how much he loved and missed Bella. Jasper shot me a wave of calm and I unfroze but was very cautious. Aro started to wonder if we were treating her alright. I scoffed aloud.

"Oh course we treat Bella right. We all love her and she's a Cullen" I retorted when everyone looked at me. Rosalie growled at that and the guard crouched. Aro put his hand up.

"Peace dear ones, we're here to see Bella, not pick a fight" Aro stated. He looked thoughtful, "Unless of course you would like to join the Volturi" I shook my head as did Alice and Jasper. We glanced at each other before sitting down. The Volturi had red eyes again… Bella was going to be so disappointed in them.

"Bella's at a football game right now but should be home soon" I said. Demetri glared at me. I growled at him because he was thinking vile thoughts about me. He wanted to be the one who knew where Bella was.

_Clam down Edward _– Jasper

_Don't anger the Volturi, son_ – Carlisle

Jasper shot me a clam wave and I relaxed slightly. Alice glanced between us quickly and showed me a vision that if I had attacked Demetri, there would have been a full-out war that even Bella could not stop. We sat in silence for a bit.

"Bella is at a football game?" Aro asked curiously, "She likes that stupid human sport?" Aro directed his question toward Carlisle but Carlisle didn't know Bella as well as me.

"Umm…I..." Carlisle stammered before looking at me.

"Bella loves football. She thinks it is a really awesome sport because of the amount of energy in the crowd" I answered quickly. Carlisle looked relieved. Aro nodded curious as to how I knew that. Demetri was fuming again.

"She's actually the head cheerleader" Rosalie stated wanting to show her knowledge of Bella. Athenodora gasped.

"Oh my baby" she exclaimed. All the Volturi became sad they had missed that. Jane thought it was funny, seeing as how clumsy Bella was as a child. Alice was wondering where Bella was. She could not see Bella because Bella was with Quil.

Finally we heard a car pull up. I knew it was Bella's Ferrari. I bought it for her on her sixteenth birthday. The Volturi looked excited while we looked relieved. Alice opened the door.

"Bella!!!" she exclaimed happily. Bella strutted into the living room like she always does. She saw the Volturi and grinned. Bella greeted them happily. Demetri raked his eyes up and down her body. I growled.

_Clam down Edward, Bella only feels annoyed at Demetri and a little sad, no doubt its about Todd _– Jasper

Before Jasper could shoot me a calm wave, Bella skipped over and grabbed my hand.

"Guess what?" she asked. I smiled.

"What?" I asked knowing where this was going.

"Football" she replied. I knew I was grinning wildly now.

"So?" I played along.

"It's a sport" Bella told me nonchalantly.

"No!?!" I exclaimed sarcastically. Bella pouted and dug her toe into the carpet looking sad.

"Well if you don't care…" she said talking to the floor.

"No I do love" I said tilting her chin up. Demetri started to curse me out.

"Do you?" Bella asked playfully.

"Yes I do" I told her grinning.

"We won our football game" Bella told me happily. I chuckled and picked Bella up before spinning her, listening to her scream. Jasper laughed.

"Bella, with you around, I never have to calm him" he laughed. Emmett grinned.

"Bel—ly's spe—cial" he dragged out.

"Very funny Em" Bella said as she laughed and hit him on the arm which we all knew wouldn't hurt but he went and sulked in the corner. Typical Emmett for you

"Nobody likes me" he muttered sadly to himself as we broke out into laughter including the Volturi. Rosalie walked over and whispered to him about being a good boy and something about a reward. I shuddered at the 'rewards' going through Emmett's head as he straightened up. Bella turned to the Volturi.

"This is basically a typical day in this house" she laughed. The Volturi were amused except for Demetri who wished he was holding Bella in my place.

"Ali, is it okay if I go change?" Bella asked suddenly. Alice nodded quickly. She hated the cheerleading uniforms.

"I thought you were never going to ask. I laid out something comfortable but cute on your bed" she told Bella. Bella went to change. Aro looked at us.

"She seems pretty happy living here" he stated a tiny bit sadly. We sat listening to Bella change and hum upstairs. She was humming the lullaby I wrote her. I smiled and hummed along very quietly. My family smiled too and the Volturi were wondering about me and Bella's relationship. Demetri was fuming again though. Bella bounced down the stairs and sat on my lap. I laughed.

"Aren't you a little old to be sitting on my lap love?" I asked grinning. Bella shook my head.

"No" She said stubbornly in a baby voice as I tried to control my laughter, "But if you want me to move, I'm sure Rose wouldn't mind" I tightened my arms around her waist.

"I'm just kidding" I told her.

"I know and I was too" Bella replied. Aro was wondering again about our close relationship. Marcus saw a really strong bond. It was more loving than family bonds but less than mate bonds.

Bella turned to the Volturi and they started talking about our lives since they last saw us in more details than the phone calls. As we got up to the part where we moved to Chicago, Bella's cell phone rang. She excused herself and picked it up. It was Ryan. Groan

They were talking about how much they missed each other and other stuff. Ryan did not deserve Bella. When he was with Bella, he thought about other girls too. It made me angry. If he's dating her, then he should only think about her. Bella hung up and walked back into the living room. She groaned.

"Can't I have a little private time?" she asked. Emmett shook his head.

"No little sis, that's what happens when you live with vampires" he told her. Bella stuck her tongue out at him and Esme looked at her.

"That was Ryan?" she asked sweetly trying to calm Bella down. Bella nodded and explained the phone call. The doorbell rang and Claire came in. Bella introduced them and Angela walked in. Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Angela and Claire went to get ready. Bella had asked me to go and I couldn't refuse her. Tanya and I were going as friends.

Caius turned to Carlisle.

"I can't believe your letting her be around the Children of the Moon! You know how dangerous they are!" Caius stated furiously. Carlisle shook his head.

"The wolves are shape shifters, not Children of the Moon. And they are very much in control of themselves. They have been around for twenty years" Carlisle said. Caius growled but Aro put his hand up.

"Peace brother. If the Cullens believe the shape shifters are safe, we should trust them" Aro said. He was saying that but he didn't believe it. Aro knew that if he hurt us, it would hurt Bella.

"By the way, who's Ryan?" Chelsea asked.

"Ryan is Bella's boyfriend" Carlisle answered happy that he knew this answer. Demetri growled.

"WHAT!?!" he exclaimed glaring at me.

"Why is she dating a human!?!" he roared at vampire speed. I sighed.

"I don't like him but we're trying to give her a human life and not butting in" I grumbled my answer. Aro looked at me curiously. I knew he wanted to read my thoughts but I could not let that happen. We started to disperse. Emmett, Jasper and I went to put on our tuxedos while Esme and Carlisle talked to the Volturi. We changed and came back downstairs. The doorbell rang and I went to open it. It was Ryan, Quil and Ben.

"Edward!" Quil said before pounding my fist.

"Nice to see you Quil, Ben" I told them as I ignored Ryan. He knew that from experience that I didn't like him. I led them in and introduced them to the Volturi. Quil tensed up after looking at their red eyes.

"More bloodsuckers?" he growled lowly.

"It's okay, they're Bella's extended family" I reconciled. Quil rolled his eyes but relaxed slowly mumbling about how Bella is the only human to love some many leeches. Esme told us to line up at the staircase but I stood back with Carlisle and Esme.

Tanya was supposed to meet me at Forks High School. I gasped when I saw Bella. She looked beautiful in her blue dress and mahogany ringlets. She locked eyes with me and smiled. I think I even heard her heart flutter but she looked away too quickly. She walked to Ryan.

That stupid boy wasn't even thinking about Bella. He was wondering how long the dance was. He smiled at her and they walked out the door. Demetri was growling but Marcus was wondering why Bella and Ryan didn't have a bond. Not even a weak little friendship bond. Hmm… that's weird.

Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Claire and Quil, and even Angela and Ben started to kiss. Bella and Ryan were not in a physical relationship so they just walked out the door with me following close behind. This was going to be an interesting night…I could feel it.

**What do you think? You finally find out about what happened with Todd…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella POV**

We got into our respective cars. Ang, Claire and Quil got into Ben's mom's red minivan. Rose and Em got into Rose's BMW. Jazz, Ali, Ryan and I got into Edward's Volvo.

"Dude, you've got such a soccer mom car" Quil teased Ben before they climbed in. Ben groaned.

"I know right. This was the only thing my parents trusted me in" Ben grumbled. Em laughed.

"Dude we should change that" he said. Ben grinned.

"What are you going to do? Buy me a car for my birthday" Ben laughed. I looked around Ryan to him.

"You do know they're serious right? They are going to buy you an expensive car for your next birthday" I told him. Ben looked at me wide-eyed.

"Seriously?" he asked. I nodded and got into the car as Ben tried to tell my family he didn't need a car. Edward and Ali were in the front while Jazz, me and Ryan sat in the backseat. We got to the school where Ali was super excited to go in. Edward met Tanya by the door.

"Tanya!" I exclaimed. Tanya laughed.

"Miss me Bella?" she asked.

"Of course" I told her. Tanya laughed and Edward glared at Ryan. I take it he wasn't thinking too well of me or Tanya.

"How are Kate, Garrett, Irina, Laurent, Elzear and Carmen?" I asked. Kate and Garrett were mates, as were Irina and Laurent and Elzear and Carmen.

"They're all fine" Tanya answered. We all walked in together and everyone in the room looked at us. I held my head up high and walked in. Being popular meant you could not be afraid of anyone. Everyone went to dance almost right away. I loved to dance but Ryan didn't so we stayed by the wall. Jason and Edward had actually taught me to dance together. Ryan looked at me.

"How about I go and get us something to drink?" he asked me. I smiled and agreed. He made his way into the crowd. I stayed by the wall watching the others dance. I felt guys look at me but no one asked me to dance because they were all afraid of Ryan.

I sighed and sat down. Ryan had been gone for a while. I watched Edward twirl Tanya around and wished that was me. Ali suddenly gasped and led Jasper outside. Edward watched her confused. Apparently Ali was blocking her mind. I knew that expression on Edward's face. He turned back to Tanya before she whispered something to him. He nodded and they walked over to me.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked bored. Tanya smiled.

"Sorry Bella, but I have to go. There's an emergency in Denali" she told me. I gasped.

"Nothing serious right?" I asked worriedly. Tanya shook her head.

"Not that I know of" she told me. She hugged me before leaving. Edward turned to me.

"You look bored…Where is Ryan?" Edward asked. I shrugged.

"No idea, he left as soon as we walked in" I told him. Edward frowned.

"That was two hours ago" he said. I shrugged.

"He probably just got caught up in something" I stated. Edward frowned but dropped the subject.

"Do you want to dance with me? You know to get you un-bored" Edward asked grinning. I smiled.

"Sure" We walked onto the dance floor and started to dance. They started to play a waltz which was my favorite dance of all times.

"Did you do this?" I asked. Edward shook his head.

"No" he answered. Everyone cleared off the dance floor except for Rose & Em, Jazz & Ali, who came back, Quil & Claire and Edward & me. Everyone watched awestruck as we whirled and twirled on the dance floor. I laughed and threw my head back.

"WHOO!!! GO BELLA!" Jess screamed laughing. I grinned back. When the waltz ended, the cheerleaders came over to me and Claire.

"You guys were awesome" Jess exclaimed. Claire and I grinned.

"Thanks" we said in unison and grinned at each other. There was an hour left in the dance so we all hung out. Ang turned to me.

"Bella? Where the hell is Ryan?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"BELLA! He's been gone the whole dance!!! We're about to leave soon" Claire exclaimed. I frowned.

"I get what you're saying, let's go find him" I stated. The three of us went to find him. After scouting the whole gym, we finally saw him by the punch bowl.

"Ryan!" I exclaimed. He turned around and I saw annoyance flash across his face.

"Hey Bella" he said calmly. I planted my hands on my hips.

"Where the eff have you been?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I went to get some punch but I ran into some friends. I don't have to be glued to your side do I?" he asked. I sighed.

"Sorry Ryan but you could have been with me for a little bit" I stated. He grabbed my hand.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too" Ryan said. Claire and Ang huffed at my side. They apparently thought I shouldn't have forgiven him so quickly.

"We have to go now" I stated. He nodded but then his phone went off. When he got off he looked worried.

"Bella, my grandfather is in the hospital and my mom is coming to pick me up" he said.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" I urged him. I told Claire and Ang good-bye and climbed into Edward's Volvo with Jazz following me. Ali looked really sad.

"Ali? Are you okay" I asked her. Edward looked at her.

"Alice what are you blocking from me?" he grumbled.

"Nothing, I'm fine…" Ali said but her voice broke. Jazz leaned forward.

"Shh, Ali-honey, it'll be okay" he murmured. I looked out the window when I heard Ali gasp. I turned to see her dry sobbing while Edward gripped the wheel angrily.

"Ali what did you see?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Edward?" I asked. Edward unclenched his teeth and told me it was nothing as he glared murderously out the window. I looked at Jazz who shrugged at me. Edward pulled up to the house and Ali shot out of the car. I followed her inside.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked angrily as we walked inside. Everyone looked up but I ignored them.

"Please tell me Ali?" I begged. She shook her head. I turned to Edward and grabbed his arm.

"Edward, will you please tell me?" I asked in my 'puppy just got run over' voice. He looked at me and opened his mouth but frowned and shook his head. I sighed angrily.

"Fine, don't tell me! I'm going to my room" I growled as I stomped up the stairs. I hate them all.

**Edward POV**

We all watched Bella stomp up the stairs. Carlisle looked at us.

"Alice what did you see?" he asked cautiously. Alice started to dry-sob and Jasper tried to calm her. I really didn't blame her. I wanted to kill that stupid boy.

"Edward?" Esme asked softly. I growled and spat out what Alice saw. Esme, Athenodora and Rosalie started to dry-sob while Carlisle looked stampeded. The Volturi, Emmet and Jasper looked like they were about to go murder every human in sight. I'm sure I looked that way too. We heard Bella murmuring upstairs but couldn't make out the words.

"Who is she talking to?" Aro asked venomously. Everyone looked at me. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Either Claire, Jacob or Jason" I answered. Aro looked at his guard.

"Jane, Demetri, Alec, let's go kill that boy" he growled. They crouched and followed him before Alice shot up.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" she exclaimed crying. Everyone stopped.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked. Alice sobbed.

"If you go kill him, Bella will be angry at us and she'll never forgive us. Let the chips fall as they will" Alice exclaimed. Aro stopped and pondered this.

"Bella isn't a weak little girl, Aro. She's tough enough to survive this especially if she has her family and friends" I told them. Aro sighed and called off the attack. Demetri looked toward the door and back to Aro, who raised his eyebrow saying _try and ignore what I say_. Demetri sighed and sulked in a corner.

"Who's Jason?" Chelsea asked suddenly.

"Jason is Bella's best friend in Chicago. He was adopted by two vampires but they died" Esme said sadly. Aro frowned.

"He broke the law and I suppose we have to kill him…But we're breaking the law with Bella so we can probably let him slide" Aro proclaimed. We all sighed in relief. If they had killed Jason, Bella would have been crushed.

We heard Bella talking but only made out words like 'it's not fair' or 'I hate them'. Soon Bella got off the phone and stomped back down the stairs. We all looked at her sadly. Bella growled which only made her look like an angry kitten.

"So everyone knows about the vision but me?" she asked. We all looked away.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Rosalie asked sweetly. Bella's eyes flashed and she spat out

"Jason" We all visibly relaxed a little. Everyone was worried she was talking to Ryan.

"Why is that a problem?" We shook our heads. She glared at us.

"You're all so lucky it's late or I'd sleepover at Jake's or Claire's" she growled before stomping back up the stairs. She is really mad at us…

**Why do you think Ryan went missing? You'll find out what the vision was about in the next chapter and why Ryan was missing…**


	15. Chapter 15

**You guys are awesome. Good guesses! I also had a question. The reason Bella was angry at everyone was because she knew Alice had a vision and she is angry everyone is keeping it a secret from her. She also is angry because the Volturi know and she doesn't even though she is family and they are like the enemies of the Cullens.**

**Bella POV **

I woke up Monday morning still furious at my family. I had spent Sunday at Claire's house and Ang's house. Doesn't my family trust me enough to find out about the vision? They trust the Volturi more than me. If I tell them this, they'll probably tell me some bullshit about how they're protecting me.

Saturday I called Jason to vent. It was so amazing to talk to him. I missed him so much. I told him about the dance and about Alice's vision. He told me what he thought and how he was doing before we hung up.

I got out of bed and got ready for school. I put on a red halter top and a black miniskirt with red boots. I walked out the door without saying anything but before I could open the car door, Edward stopped me.

"You should eat some breakfast" he said sadly.

"Eff off Edward" I muttered before getting into the car. I felt guilty at saying that to Edward but I was just so angry with them. I heard him sigh but drove away nonetheless. I found Claire and Quil in the parking lot waiting for me.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey Bella" they said. Claire looked at me.

"What's wrong B?" she asked.

"Nothing" I answered quickly.

"You sure Bells?" Quil asked. I shook my head.

"No, Alice had a vision, a really bad one, and she told everyone but me" I answered finally. Quil tilted his head.

"If she didn't tell you, maybe it's about you" he pondered. I shrugged.

"It must be really horrible" I told him. I went through the day normally wondering about what Alice saw. Afterschool, we went to cheer practice. It was boring too. Nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Claire, Quil and Ang waited on the bleachers across the locker rooms for me after practice. I walked out and heard some…_noises_… coming from the bleachers near the locker rooms. I walked over to tell whoever it was to keep quiet. In a school like this, you gotta keep quiet about stuff like this.

I walked around the bleachers and saw…RYAN AND LAUREN!!!! They were in a hot make-out session. Lauren's shirt was on the floor and Ryan was feeling her. She was moaning at his touch. I screamed loudly. They turned around and their eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing Ryan?" I asked furiously. He looked at Lauren.

"This isn't what it looks like…" he said worriedly. I narrowed my eyes.

"Then what is it? What I see is my effing boyfriend cheating on me with another girl" I spat out. He shook his head.

"You won't even hug me but you'll make-out with her!?!" I screamed. My screams brought Claire, Quil and Angela over.

"Bella what are you…" Claire started to say before she saw them.

"RYAN!?!" she exclaimed. Quil growled at them and started shaking. I touched his shoulder and Claire grabbed his arm.

"Get out of here Quil" I whispered. They left quickly and I turned back to them.

"If it isn't already obvious, we're over" I spat before throwing my necklace at Ryan. The other cheerleaders and football players came over and they gasped at what they saw. At least the cheerleaders did and the football players looked ready to kill Ryan. I walked out the door with everyone following me.

"Bella, are you okay?" they continuously asked. I nodded and smiled though my tears. These were my real friends unlike Ryan. For some reason this crowd always helped me through pain.

"That asshole…We'll kill him, don't worry Bella" Mike and Ben growled. I smiled wryly.

"I think you're going to have to get in line. I'm sure my brothers will want to throw the first punch" I chuckled. I saw Edward standing by my car. I ran to him.

"Shh, Bella…" he soothed. I sobbed into him and everyone dispersed except for Claire who was trying to calm Quil down.

"It's okay let it out" he whispered. Suddenly I had an epiphany.

"Wait" I said pulling away and narrowing my eyes, "This is what Alice saw, right?" Edward nodded. I stepped away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked angrily. He shook his head.

"Bella, you wouldn't have believed us" he started to explain but I had enough.

"Just shut up, Edward…You all suck" I said furiously. Edward looked like I had just shot him. I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked sadly. I pulled my arm away.

"I'm sleeping over at Claire's" I growled before stomping off. I found Claire and we left together after Edward stepped away from my car. We dropped Quil off before going to Claire's house. I started to cry. Todd walked by and looked at us. Todd looked conflicted and glanced between me and the door but in the end…

"Mom, I'm going out" he shouted before slamming the door. Emily walked over.

"Okay…" she said before she saw Claire and me, "Oh Bella what's wrong?" I told her and she gasped. She hugged me.

"It's okay, Emily. After I ran out of tears, I realized this was stupid. I am more angry than sad at him. We weren't that close anyway" I said. Emily nodded.

"If you're sure" she said. Claire looked at her aunt.

"Aunt Emily, can Bella sleepover tonight?" she asked.

"Of course! Bella's my daughter too" Emily answered automatically. Jake and Quil came by to see me. Jake grabbed me.

"Oh Bells! I'm sorry everything happens to you" he exclaimed. I smiled.

"It's okay Jake" I told him. He scrutinized my face before relaxing. I grinned at him.

"Maybe I need a bodyguard" I told him. He grinned.

"Really? Cause' I know the perfect guy. His name is Jacob Black and he loves to help out pretty girls" Jake teased. I pretended to think about that.

"I think that'd do" I told him grinning. He hugged me tightly.

"Jake…I…c-c-can't…breath" I gasped out. He let go of me and the four of us sat around talking. Emily called us in for dinner soon. We sat down and Sam saw me.

"You okay honey?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah I'm feeling a little better" We ate in silence until Claire looked at me.

"Bella, I know you're mad with your family but would it have made a difference if you had known about this before today?" she asked. I shrugged and thought about that. I guess she's right. After we ate, Quil and Jake left. I changed into some of Claire's pajamas. I lay down next to her.

"Doesn't this remind you of the good old days" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah before boyfriends and annoying brothers" she whispered back.

"And before Todd hated me" I reminded her. Claire sighed.

"Todd doesn't hate you, he just wishes you liked him" she said.

"But I see him like a brother and I can't help it" I told her. Claire patted my arm.

"I know B, I know" she said…

**Now you know what the vision was! Isn't Ryan a jerk? By the way, I left a hint about this in Chapter 11 when Lauren smiled at Ryan and he smiled back even though she was a loser. But don't fret! Jason's going to come back SOON! **** By the way, the cheerleaders and the jocks are friends of Bella.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella POV**

The next morning, I woke up around four am. I left Claire a note on her pillow, knowing she would understand. I drove home in the outfit I wore yesterday. As soon as I stepped out, Ali tackled me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, I'm sooo sorry!!!!!!!!!" she exclaimed. I hugged her back.

"It's okay Ali" I told her and she looked ecstatic that I was using her nickname again, "I'm sorry for overreacting" I told her. We walked in and I hugged my family before turning to Edward.

"Edward, I'm really sorry for everything I said and…" I started to apologize before he stopped me.

"It's okay Bella, you had a good reason" he told me. I grabbed him and held him tight. He hugged me back. Esme looked at me.

"Don't you ever do that to us" she exclaimed. I smiled.

"Sorry mom" I told her. She hugged me tightly. I stayed by Edward's side until I got ready for school. I put on a green sweater-shirt, black skinny jeans and brown boots. I put my hair into curls and Ali pinned them back. We all climbed into the Volvo. I turned to Rose.

"Rose, do you want to go shopping with me?" I asked her sweetly. I felt bad that I hadn't said anything to her yet to apologize. She smiled and was also happy that I was using her nickname.

"Of course Bella" she said. Ali squealed.

"Ooh we're going to have so much fun!!!" she screamed. I laughed and hugged Ali.

"There's my overly hyper pixie sister" I told her. She grinned happily back at me. Jazz sighed.

"I'm so glad you're back, Bella. When you're around, the emotions are a lot happier and calmer" he told me as Em roared with laughter and I giggled.

"Thanks Jazz" I told him. We got out of the car laughing. Everyone looked at us in shock. I guess they expected me to be sad but I'm sure my eyes were sparkling with happiness. I was with my family again. Claire, Quil, Ang and Ben came up to me first.

"Glad you forgave your family" Claire said. I smiled and grabbed Rose and Ali's hands.

"Me too" I said as my family smiled at me. We all walked in together. Jazz, Em, Edward and I went to our first class. Normally I sit next to Ryan but today I was going to sit next to Edward and behind Jazz and Em.

Em was talking about trying squirrel in the hallway. The humans thought he was talking about squirrel meat but he was actually talking about squirrel blood. I was laughing when I walked in, but I quickly tensed up. Ryan and Lauren were sitting together and they had looked up when we walked in. Ryan saw me surrounded my brothers and he looked scared. Jazz looked at us.

"Ready to scare Ryan?" he asked. Em grinned becoming serious.

"Hell yeah" he said. I walked past Ryan's desk but was stopped when Edward, Em and Jazz stopped.

"Hello Ryan" Edward spat out. I sat down on Jess's desk which was across the aisle from Ryan's desk.

"This is going to be fun" I whispered to her who chuckled in agreement.

"E-E-Edward" Ryan stuttered. Edward leaned toward him.

"You should know you're extremely lucky Carlisle is so nice" Jazz growled at him. Ryan looked ready to pee himself.

"W-W-Why?" he asked worriedly.

"Well let's just say the girls took bets on you" Em said flexing his arm. I did a catcall to him. He grinned at me before frowning at Ryan.

"W-W-What on?" Ryan shivered.

"Rose thought Jazz would run you over with his motorcycle" I started to explain as everyone in the class watched us.

"Ali thought Em would break you apart limb by limb" I continued.

"But I thought Edward would put you into a coma" I finished. Ryan was shaking now. I turned to Jess who grinned.

"But sadly, Carlisle is too nice to let that happen…" I sighed. Jess pretended to be worried.

"What does that mean Bella?" she asked.

"That means we can't hurt him too much" Edward spat out.

"Too bad" Jazz shook his head.

"Just awful for us" Em said.

"But lucky for you" I piped up. Ryan still shook. Lauren looked at me.

"You're just mad he picked me over you" she sneered. I laughed and everyone in the class did too. Lauren froze when that happening because she probably thought they would take her side.

"You're not in a good spot to talk about me Lauren" I retorted, "Look at your poor boy toy. He's shaking" Lauren looked like she was about to reply but Ryan stopped her. The teacher came in then.

"Okay class, please sit down" he told us. We walked to the back of the room and sat down. Em turned to me.  
"That was so much fun!" he exclaimed in a whisper. I nodded.

"I know, right?" I giggled. Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"I feel for that boy right now" he chuckled. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Jazz, Em, Edward" I said. Jazz smiled.

"Of course Bella" he started, "You're our fragile little sister"

"And if anyone hurts our sister" Edward continued.

"We hurt them" Em finished. I smiled at them and we got to work. At lunch, I sat down at our table. Ryan and Lauren sat at a different table but I was mad at them today. Maybe tomorrow I'd let them sit here. When Claire and I sat down, Jess looked up.

"Great job making Lauren and Ryan pee themselves in Calculus" she said. I smiled.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Oh I heard about that! Did you really think Edward would put him into a coma?" Mike asked. I nodded and pinched my fingers really close together.

"He was this close to doing it" I told him and everyone laughed. Jess looked at me.

"We have a problem Bella! Lauren's been bragging her side of the story all over the school" she whispered. I grinned.

"Well let's hear it" I said. Jess grinned back as did most of the table. We all knew my story was true so whatever Lauren said was going to be false.

"Okay so, apparently Lauren and Ryan have been 'together' for three years. But since Lauren's so not cool, Ryan dated you for the image. You two never touched because Lauren could not stand him touching anyone else. They were together during the dance too! He was with her when he disappeared. That phone call was actually Lauren helping him escape from you" Jess told us. Quil started to shake on my other side. I touched his shoulder.

"Relax Quil, I doesn't bother me that much" I whispered. He relaxed a tiny bit and now only his hands were shaking.

"That is disgusting" Ang said disgustingly. She looked at me sadly.

"Sorry Bella" she said. I waved her off.

"It's okay. Since we never touched, I wasn't all that attached to him" I soothed her. Tyler looked at me.

"So should we take them out of the group?" he asked. I shook my head.

"That's a little harsh…besides we can make them pay" I whispered. Ben grinned.

"Let me guess, Alice had an idea" he said. I shrugged and turned their way. Ali nodded at me bouncing in her seat.

"I think so" I told them as we all grinned. Watch out Ryan, there's trouble brewing.

**What do you think? Bella seemed harsh in class but Ryan deserved it. Please Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bella POV**

"Ali what's your idea?" I asked when we got home. The Volturi were still here but I didn't pay too much attention to them. I know that wasn't too nice but we had nothing in common really.

"Sorry Bella, I can't tell you until Saturday" Ali said. I sighed but agreed. Demetri watched me.

"Bella I wanna show you something" he said trying to get me to go out with him.

"Sorry Demetri, I have to do my homework and call Jason and then come up with a new routine for cheer squad" I said making up excuses. I had already come up with a routine for cheerleading. Demetri sighed. I went up to my room where Edward was leaning against the door.

"You're a really big heartbreaker aren't you?" Edward asked staring at me. I grinned.

"Sureee" I answered. He kept watching me and I flushed. My heart started to beat faster as he stepped closer. We looked into each other's eyes before my cell phone rang. I jumped and answered. It was Claire.

"Hey B, can I come over? I am so lost at this Precalculus crap" she groaned. I smiled.

"Sure C" I told her. Edward looked at me once and smiled at me before walking away. I thought I saw him shaking his head but it probably wasn't. I took a deep breath. What the hell was that? I almost revealed my crush to Edward! I'm so stupid. I sighed and took out my homework. I spread it out all over the living room floor.

"BELLY!" Em exclaimed, "I can't walk around without stepping on your work" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well not all of us are vampires and can do schoolwork in a minute or two" I retorted. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"EMMETT!" Alice screamed. Em looked scared.

"DID YOU SHRED UP MY FAVORITE SHIRT!!!!!??????!!!!!!!" Ali screamed. Em shook a little.

"No…" he said. Alice flew down the stairs. Em ran away screaming at the top of his lungs.

"THE EVIL PIXIE IS LOOSE!!!!" I laughed and watched them. Claire walked in as they ran out. She chuckled at them.

"What did Emmett do this time?" she asked. I told her and she laughed. We sat down and did our homework. After we finished, she went home and I called Jason. We talked for a while before hanging up. I went back downstairs.

Jane, Heidi, Chelsea, Rose and Ali were talking about shopping. Edward, Em, Jazz, Felix, Alec and Demetri were playing video games. Esme and Athenodora were talking about home-decorating while Aro, Caius, Marcus and Carlisle were talking about medicine or something.

I walked into the backyard. The sun was setting but there was enough light to practice cheering. I decided to stretch out first. I did some cartwheels, handstands, round-offs and splits when I finished stretching. I started with the routine and started chanting quietly. I didn't want to bother anyone. The next thing I knew, I was done and everyone was cheering for me.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked everyone.

"We saw you cheering and wanted to see you" Alec answered. I shrugged.

"What do you think of the new routine?" I asked.

"It was amazing" Jane exclaimed. I smiled.

"Thanks" I replied. Esme made me dinner soon afterward and after eating, I went to bed. The rest of the week progressed slowly and regularly. I allowed Ryan and Lauren to sit with us again but I somewhat ignored them. We invited them to activities with us but Ryan was not even close to as popular as he was before.

On Saturday morning, I got ready to go to the football game. Ali was supposed to tell me her plan today. She seemed pretty happy which made Jazz happy and since Jazz was happy, everyone else was happy.

Sadly the Volturi were leaving but I think everyone was secretly relieved at that, even me. I love my Volturi family but we just don't have much in common and they make my Cullen family nervous. I put on my uniform and put my hair in a high side ponytail. I bounced down the stairs.

"Gimme a C" I cheered. Em shot up.

"C" Em shouted.

"Gimme a U" I called.

"U" Em answered.

"Gimme an L" I said.

"L" Em replied.

"Gimme an L" I sang.

"L" Em boomed.

"Gimme an E" I chirped.

"E" he shadowed.

"Gimme an N" I screamed.

"N" he roared.

"What's that spell?" I asked. Em looked at me confused. He started to count on his fingers. Everyone was watching us now. It was so funny to watch Em.

"Emmett!" Rose exclaimed. He put his finger up.

"Hold on, I got it" he muttered. I burst out laughing.

"Em, you're ruining the cheer" I giggled. He shook his head at me still thinking. I groaned and turned to Edward.

"Edward, is he even close to the answer?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

"Not even close. He thinks it spells Cheer" he said. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen where Esme had breakfast. Soon Aro stood up.

"We should be heading off Cullens" he said. I hugged everyone good-bye.

"It was great seeing you all again" I told them. Suddenly Em jumped up.

"CULLEN!!! IT SPELLS CULLEN!!!" he exclaimed. I burst out laughing.

"You're a little late Em" I told him. He pouted.

"Please finish the cheer?" he begged. I laughed.

"What's that spell?"

"Cullen"

"Louder"

"Cullen!"

"Louder"

"CULLEN"

"One more time"

"CULLEN!!!" I cheered at that.

"Yeah Emmett" I cheered bouncing up and down. Everyone was rolling on the ground with laughter as Em looked extremely proud of himself. Aro chuckled.

"Well, I'll see you on your seventeenth birthday, Bella" he told me. I nodded and watched them go. When they drove away, I sighed.

"Finally" Rose muttered. I looked at them.

"Anyone want to go to the game with me?" I begged. They all shook their heads.

"Sorry Bella" Jazz said not sounding very sorry. I shrugged and got into my Ferrari. I drove to the game, cheered and drove back. When I got home, I took a shower and changed into a pink tank top that said Cheer on it and skinny jeans. I flopped on top of Edward. He was sitting and watching Em and Jazz play a video game. He looked at me and smiled.

"Tired Bella?" he asked. I heaved a sigh and Rose came over.

"Bella, I think we need to go to a spa again one day!" she exclaimed. I sat up.

"That would be amazing" I said. She grinned and winked at me before going onto the computer. Ali shot down the stairs.

"Me too! Me too!" she exclaimed. She looked casually toward me.

"We're having a barbeque next Saturday" she exclaimed. I squealed.

"That's awesome too!" I cheered. Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned back into him.

"Ali blocking her mind?" I asked him and I felt him nod. I giggled and sat back. I watched Em destroy Jazz in whatever game they were playing. Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. I walked to the door and opened it to see…

**Ooh Cliffy!!! Please Review **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bella POV**

I opened the door to see... JASON! I screamed really loudly.

"GUYS! LOOK WHO'S HERE!" I exclaimed. Everyone ran over.

"Jason!" they all exclaimed. I hugged him.

"What are you doing here and why didn't you tell me?" I asked. He laughed.

"I came because you sounded upset when you called me and I wanted to surprise you!" he told me. I almost fainted at how a_mahz_ing his voice sounded but I hugged him again before looking at him. While he was handsome before, he was gorgeous now. His brown hair was longer and floppier. He got a tan so his eyes stood out and he got buff!

"Jay! Look at these muscles!" I exclaimed grabbing his arm, "Geez you're buff!" He laughed.

"You look different too! Look how girly you look Izzy! Are you wearing a tank top?" he exclaimed back. I stuck my tongue out at him. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the living room. I shook my head at him.

"You know, steroids are bad for you…" I chuckled. He grinned.

"I'm not taking steroids! I just started to go to the gym after being so bored I almost died without you all" he said. I smiled and sat him on the couch. Was it just me or did Jason seem sad when he said that? Edward looked grouchier now. Before I could say anything, my cell phone rang. It was Claire.

"Hey C" I said.

"Hey B, all of us are going to the La Push beach, come with us" she exclaimed.

"Sorry I can't my friend is visiting" I told her.

"Puh-lease Bella!" she exclaimed. Suddenly the house phone rang. I put it onto speaker

"Hello?" I asked.

"Puh-lease Bella!" Ang shouted.

"Please Bella!" Quil, Mike, Ben and Jess shouted taking turns. I sighed and looked at Edward.

"I never get time alone, do I?" I asked him. Edward laughed.

"I suppose not" he chuckled.

"We heard that!" everyone on the phones said.

"You were supposed to" I replied in a sing-song voice.

"Bring your friend too" Claire finally said.

"Yeah" everyone echoed. I smiled and turned to Jason.

"Do you mind if we go to the beach? They're not going to stop anyway" I told him.

"Sure, let's go" he answered. I turned back to the phones.

"Hear that? We're coming!" I muttered. They all squealed on the phones before hanging up. I glanced at my family before turning back to my cell phone.

"Hey C..._he's_ not going to be there, is he?" I asked. Claire sighed.

"I have no idea B" she told me, "Probably though" I sighed and hung up. Edward was watching me.

"You know you don't have to go" he told me, his eyes boring into mine. I shook my head and smiled.

"Of course I do, I have to introduce Jay to my Forks' friends" I told him happily. Ali came running down the stairs.

"Bella, your swimsuit and cover-up is on your bed. Jason your swimsuit is in your room next to Bella's" Ali sang. We walked up the stairs. Jason turned to me.

"Izzy? Who's _he_?" he asked. I sighed and told him about Ryan and Lauren. He growled.

"I'll kill him!" he stated. My heart fluttered that he cared so much.

"Let it go Jay" I told him.

"I wish I could do something" he muttered. Ali giggled and ran up the stairs.

"But you can" she told us and launched into her plan. Long story short, she wanted us to fake-date to bother Ryan. I grinned.

"Ooh Ali, that's evil" I said. I locked eyes with Jason and we said at the same time

"We're in" Ali told us to wait until Monday to start fake-dating. I changed into my red polka dot bikini and put the white sundress with red flowers on. Jason had on red swim trunks and a white shirt. He had on red guy flip flops while I had on red flip flops. I looked at him and burst out laughing. He looked at me and laughed too.

"We match!" I giggled. Ali smiled.

"Of course! You had too!" Ali exclaimed like it was obvious. Em laughed.

"You guys are both wearing yellow!" he exclaimed. I squinted at him.

"We're wearing white and red, Em" I said slowly. He nodded jerking his chin out.

"I know…" I rolled my eyes.

"You're hopeless" I told him as Em grinned.

"Cool Threads" he said happily. Rose smacked her forehead.

"What do you see in him?" I asked her confused.

"I really don't know Bella" she moaned. We all laughed as Em looked crushed.

"I thought you loved me!" he exclaimed sadly. Rose sighed.

"I do Emmy-Bear" she soothed. She walked over and gave him a kiss. He grabbed her and pulled her up the stairs. I chuckled and grabbed Jason's hand.

"Come on, Jay. Let's go" I said. Jazz wolf-whistled.

"Ooh Bella! Not you too!" he teased. I shook my head.

"Are you a replacement for Emmett when he's not here?" I asked him annoyed.

"Yeah" Jazz told me as Edward destroyed him in whatever video game they were playing.

"Hah! Thanks Eddie" I told Edward who groaned at the nickname.

"Bella!" he exclaimed. I ran toward the door.

"Bye guys" I said quickly. Jason laughed.

"I forgot how much like a soap-opera you guys were" he said. I giggled and led him into the garage. He gaped at the cars.

"Whose are these?" he asked in shock. I rolled my eyes.

"The silver motorcycle is Jazz's, the yellow Porsche is Ali's, the monstrous jeep is Em's, the red BMW is Rose's, Dad's car is a black Mercedes which isn't here right now and Edward's is obviously the silver Volvo" I told him.

"And the blue Ferrari?" Jason asked.

"Mine" I said quickly. He shook his head.

"Geez Izzy, someone has been spoiled" he said. I gestured for him to climb in and hopped in myself. The car purred to life and I drove to La Push First Beach.

**YAY Jason's back! What do you think of Alice's plan? Do you think it'll work to have revenge on Ryan? Please Review **


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella POV**

"Izzy, you've got to let me drive that one day" he told me when we arrived at La Push.

"Maybe one day…" I replied. I got out of the car and grabbed my Chanel bag and Gucci sunglasses. Both were 'gifts' from Ali. Jason and I walked to the beach. I saw the pack there.

"Seth! Paul! Jared! Embry! Jake! Brady! Collin!" I exclaimed as I hugged them.

"Bella! Long time, no see!" they said. I stuck my tongue at them. I hugged the imprints too, Rachel and Kim. Rachel & Paul and Jared & Kim were the imprint couples.

"Bells, looking sexy as always" Jake told me. I grinned.

"You're not too bad looking either" I told him. He clutched his heart in 'pain'.

"Guys, this is Jason, my best friend from Chicago" I told them.

"Oh the other bloodsucker lover" Paul said rudely. Rachel smacked him.

"PAUL! That was rude. Just because you don't like vampires doesn't mean others can't!" she scolded him. Jason actually fit in pretty well with the wolves. They had a lot in common. I looked around but saw that my posse wasn't around.

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"They all went for a hike before you all showed up" Seth said. I pouted.

"They wanted me to come really badly but left on a hike without me?" I asked sadly. Jake wrapped his arm around me.

"No worries, you still have us" he told me.

"Yippee" I said sarcastically.

"Me_ow_" Embry hissed. I lay a blanket onto the sand and I heard Claire scream,

"BELLA'S HERE!" I laughed and looked toward the group. It was only Mike, Jess, Ang, Ben, Claire, Quil…and Ryan and Lauren. Claire hugged me and looked at Jason.

"Who's that?" she asked. Quil put an arm around her possessively.

"This is Jason" I told them. Ang and Claire squealed.

"_The_ Jason?" they asked excitedly. I nodded.

"Yup"

"Its sooo awesome to meet you!" they exclaimed.

"Thanks" he said.

"Jason this is my best friend Claire, her boyfriend Quil, my other best friend Angela, her boyfriend Ben…" I stopped to breath, "…my friend Jessica, her boyfriend Mike, Lauren and her boy toy Ryan" Ryan looked like he was going to say something but I glared at him. On my right side, Jason tensed.

"Yes Jay" I answered his unspoken question. Everyone looked at us confused. We had this vibe between us that no one ever understood.

"Nice to meet Izzy's friends" he said. Ang squealed.

"Izzy?" she asked.

"His nickname for me" I told her. Quil grinned.

"Come on guys, let's go swimming!" he exclaimed. I laughed and watched the guys strip quickly. When Jason took his shirt off, they all stared.

"Dude, someone's using steroids!" Mike exclaimed. The pack was old news but Jason was fresh meat.

"What's that like a twelve pack?" Ben asked. Jason really had an eight pack.

"Shut up guys" I exclaimed. Quil laughed.

"Shut up guys, you can't diss Bella's new boyfriend" he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend" I said. Jake grinned.

"Yeah she prefers me" he said. I scoffed.

"Now lets not go crazy" I said. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Ouch Bells" Jake fake-sighed. The guys climbed into the water and I took off my dress. Claire laughed.

"Did you see Ryan ogle you?" she whispered. We girls, minus Lauren, were sitting on my blanket. She was trying to full-out make-out with Ryan. I scoffed.

"Whatever, he has Lauren now, who claims she's hotter than me" I said. Ang grinned.

"He wasn't the only one" she whispered. I frowned.

"Who else looked at me?" I asked.

"Jason" Jess whispered. I blushed.

"Look at that blush! Someone's falling for their best friend" Claire teased. I smiled.

"I liked him since seventh grade when he apologized to me by hiring a sky writer" I told them in a daze. They gasped.

"A SKY WRITER!" they whisper-shouted.

"Yeah" I said.

"You have to tell Jason to tell our guys how to apologize" Kim giggled. We burst out laughing and watched Jake and Jason wrestle in the water. Poor Jason had no chance against Jake. Jake grinned and flexed at us when he won.

"Gossiping about me, ladies?" he asked. I scoffed.

"Don't you wish" I smirked. The girls burst out laughing and screaming _burn_ at the top of their lungs. Jake chuckled and smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and suddenly I was in the air. I screamed and saw that Jason flung me over his shoulder. I screamed again.

"JAY! LET ME DOWN!" He continued into the water's edge and went knee-deep before dumping me in. I slapped the water and screamed again. The water was freezing. I glared at Jason.

"You asshole! What was that for?" I asked.

"You looked like you were hot…" Jason said innocently. I growled.

"As if" I growled at him before tackling him. We fell underwater and wrestled a little before we swam to the surface. He grinned at me.

"Call it a tie Izzy?" he asked. I smirked.

"Too much for you Reamer?" I asked. He grinned.

"Not even close, Sawn. But I was trying to be polite" he answered. I smiled and we waded to the beach.

"Fine by me Jay" I told him. Jason grabbed his towel and started drying off. I saw Ryan ogling at me and Jason watching me out of the corner of his eye. I decided to have some fun with them. I sauntered to my towel like Rose had taught me. She said this was the way to make boy's jaws drop and when I saw Ryan and Jason's jaw drop, I knew it that it works. I smirked and grabbed my towel.

Kim, Claire, Ang, Jess and Rachel giggled when they saw me. Quil wrapped his arms around Claire and they sat on his blanket whispering and kissing. They other couples did the same while the wolves left for patrol taking their imprints with them. I gestured for Jason to come over.

"Just ignore my loser friends, they do this all the time" I told him. He grinned.

"_Oh-k_ay" he replied. He sat down and I sat with my back against his chest and sat in-between his legs. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed into him.

"So how was Chicago Jay?" I asked him as I watched the sunset.

"It was okay. I got swamped by girls because they thought that I was into dating because I hung out with you" he told me. I gasped.

"I'm sooo sorry" I whispered guiltily. He kissed the top of my head like Edward does.

"Don't feel guilty, it wasn't your fault" he told me. I sighed.

"Keep going" I pressed.

"Well, I went to the gym, ignored everyone in the school and played lacrosse" he finished. I turned to look at him and pouted.

"That's all you did? I told you so much when I called you" I told him. He smiled wryly.

"Well you had the Cullens" he told me. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I feel like I keep making you feel bad" I mumbled. He kissed my head again.

"I'm fine, please stop feeling bad Dizzy Izzy" he told me. I chuckled.

"Dizzy Izzy?" I asked. He grinned.

"Yeah cause' you were clumsy and your name is Izzy" he laughed. I giggled and shook my head noticing Ryan was glaring at us.

"You're not as funny as you think Jay" I teased as I turned around again. I felt Jason laugh and I stared at the sunset.

"The sunset is so pretty" I whispered.

"It has nothing on you" Jason said so quiet I barely made it out making my heart sing. I had to tell Jason how I felt soon before someone else here beat me too it.

**What do you think? Please tell me? Was it an okay chapter? **** BTW, I was thinking of writing another story. Tell me what you think. Its based on the book "The Summer I Turned Pretty".**

**Here's the summary: **_**My name is Bella Swan. Every summer my mom, my older brother and I go to a summer cabin to stay with our long time friends, the Cullens. I have always loved their eldest son Edward, but he's never liked me back. But this summer everything will change...**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella POV**

As I lay against Jason watching the sunset, my cell phone rang. It was flashing Edward. I rolled my eyes and picked it up.

"Hey Eddie" I said. He growled at me.

"Don't try to get all cute on me! It's almost eight and you never called. Alice was scared because she can't see you" he roared. I sighed and apologized in a baby voice.

"I'm sorry Edward, I got so caught up. I'll make it up to Ali by letting her give me and Jay a make-over" I answered.

"Hey! Don't make deals about me without me" he protested. I gave him the full-on puppy pout.

"Please Jay…" I whimpered. He groaned.

"You know I can't say no to your puppy-dog face!" he complained. I smiled.

"Got that Edward?" I asked. He sighed on the phone and I could practically see him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, but as a punishment you have to come home now" he told me.

"Okay, fine, bye Eddie" I replied happily.

"Bye Bella" he said before hanging up. I walked over to Claire and Quil and I cleared my throat. They looked at me annoyed. I grinned.

"Sorry to stop you from sucking your faces but Jay and I have to leave" I told them.

"Okay bye Bella!" Claire said as she hugged me. The rest of my posse said good-bye too. I grabbed Jason's hand and we strolled to the car. We climbed in and drove home. When we got into the driveway, Ali shot out the door and hugged me.

"Oh Bella! I was so worried!" she exclaimed. I smiled.

"It's okay Ali, I'm sorry and I'm fine and home safely" I told her. She looked at Jason and grabbed him into a hug too.

"Thank god both of you are safe" Ali exclaimed. Jason looked uncomfortable because even though Ali was the most loving of my family, she had never showed a lot of affection for him. It was mostly Em and Rose and Jazz a little. Oh and Esme and Carlisle too. I smiled.

"Relax Jay, she won't bite" I said before I burst out laughing.

"Actually she will" Em called from inside the house. I chuckled and led Jason in.

"Hey guys, what's for dinner?" I asked. Rose looked up.

"What would you like Bella?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I'm thinking maybe…a steak with mashed potatoes" I said.

"Coming right up" Rose said before grabbing Esme's hand and dashing into the kitchen. Jason chuckled.

"I forgot how easy you had it" he said softly to me. I wrapped my arm around him.

"Well you're here now and you will eat like a king" I whispered back before I sighed.

"What's the point of whispering when everyone can hear us anyway?" I thought aloud. Em roared with laughter. I rolled my eyes and went to help Esme and Rose with dinner as Jason joined Em and Jazz in playing video games.

Edward started to play my lullaby. I smiled and sat next to Edward. I sang along softly. He wrote the song while we wrote the lyrics together. He smiled and I scooted closer to him. This was a perfect Saturday with cheering, my posse, Jason, and Edward playing my lullaby.

On Sunday, Ali told Jason and me how to make the plan work. We were basically supposed to hug, hold hands, kiss on the cheek, opening doors, whispering together, etc. I would wear super-cute clothing like miniskirts and Jason would wear super-hot clothing like muscle shirts.

On Monday I woke up to get ready for school. I put on a green tank top that said cheer on it and jean shorts. I put on black stiletto boots. Jason wore a green shirt, which brought out his eyes & muscles, and jeans. We walked downstairs and I grabbed my tote bag.

"Ready to go?" I asked everyone. I climbed into my Ferrari and Jason came too. Everyone else was supposed to go in Edward's Volvo. Edward growled menacingly.

"Who painted my Volvo PINK!" he roared. I chuckled. Em had painted Edward's Volvo hot pink as a prank. Jason glanced at me and laughed.

"So we're supposed to act like we hooked up over the weekend?" he asked. I grinned.

"Basically but don't say it like that" I giggled. He grinned.

"What were the limits Alice said? I wasn't paying attention" Jason said. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Do you ever pay attention?" I asked exasperated. He shook his head and flashed me a smile.

"She said we can hold hands, kiss on the cheek and you can wrap your arm around my waist" I told him. I was excited for this because even if it is fake, a girl can pretend, can't she?

He nodded slowly and looked thoughtful. We drove in silence before we stepped out. Jason grabbed my hand and I got butterflies in my stomach. Did I mention how much I love this plan?

**Oooh Bella and Jason! Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella POV**

We strolled over to my posse. Claire smirked at me.

"Hey B, Jason" she said. Everyone said hi to me. Jason scanned the crowd in front of us. I introduced the rest of the posse to Jason. Jason chuckled.

"Wow, Izzy, you're popular over here in Forks" he said. I stuck my tongue out. He grinned.

"Most of my friends were made through cheerleading and football players" I told him. His eyes widened.

"You're still cheering?" he asked. Everyone burst out laughing except Ryan and Lauren.

"She's the head cheerleader" Jess chuckled. He smiled lopsided at me.

"Wow, that's a big step for you" he said.

"Why's that?" Mike asked. Jason then explained why. Ang burst out laughing.

"WOW!" she chuckled.

"Emmett would totally do that" Ryan spoke up. We all got quiet and glanced at him. My cell rang. I picked it up while everyone glared at the ground. It was a text from Ali.

_Ryan's going to decide to show everyone how much more we like him than Jason when you tell everyone Jason & you are dating. Now kiss his cheek!_

I chuckled and showed it to Jason who burst out laughing. I kissed his cheek and he grinned at me and wrapped his arm around my waist. Claire looked between us and I nodded. She squealed.

"When?" she asked.

"Sunday" I told her. Everyone looked confused. Claire grinned.

"Jason and B are dating!" she giggled. Quil grinned.

"Good for you man" he said pounding Jason's fist. Ryan glared at us.

"Bella, how are your brothers?" he asked proudly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine" I told him. I got another text.

_We're coming in about a minute!_

I showed it to Ryan who grinned at me.

"What's with the texts?" Ben asked. I pretended to act exasperated.

"Em is thinking about drinking paint" I sighed. Claire giggled.

"That's something he would do" Ryan piped up. Now even Lauren was glaring at him. I saw Ali, Rose, Em, Jazz and Edward walk over in my peripheral vision. Jason saw and let go of me. Ali skipped over and hugged me.

"Sorry we're late but Edward and Emmett had a little issue that needed to be sorted out" she said as I giggled.

"Was it the car thing?" I asked. Edward growled at me.

"It wasn't a thing! Emmett painted my car PINK!" Edward said exasperated. Everyone laughed before Edward glared at them and they stopped. Em grinned.

"What's up Baby Belly!" he exclaimed. I growled.

"You cannot growl Baby Belly" he guffawed. I stamped my foot.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a baby anymore!" I said. Jazz chuckled.

"You sure are acting like one" Jazz stated. I stuck my tongue out at them. I looked at Rose with my puppy-dog eyes.

"Am I a baby, Rose?" I asked sadly. She immediately hugged me.

"No, honey" she told me. Edward laughed.

"You're definitely not a baby, _sweetie_" he chuckled. I shot Edward a death glare which he laughed at. Unlike Rose, when Edward calls me sweetie or honey, he's being annoying. When he calls me love, it's a different story though. I walked to the other side of Jason.

"I'm not talking to you all" I announced. Jason wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Em chuckled.

"I don't think Bella's a baby" Ryan said. Em, Jazz and Edward glared at him.

"Did we ask you?" they growled. He stuttered out a no. Ali giggled and I laughed.

"I think Izzy's a baby" Jason added. I gaped at him and pulled away.

"Way to go, man!" Em gave him a high five.

"..Today." Jazz said talking to Jason. Edward looked troubled but finally spat out,

"I get a rematch with you too" Ryan just looked shocked as did the other guys. My brothers were not known for being nice to guys but they had taken Jason in as if he was a family member. Jason grinned.

"You're on" he said. I growled at them and stomped away.

"Excuse me" I heard Jason say. He chased me.

"Hold up Izzy" he said. I turned.

"What?" I spat. He looked crushed.

"I'm really sorry Bella. You're not a baby. You're a big girl" he told me. I burst out laughing and had to grab Jason to prevent myself from falling. He smiled. I saw everyone grinning too. I took his hand and we walked into class together.

**Edward POV**

Alice came up with a plan to make Ryan pay. I would rather kill him. Why should Ryan get jealous of Jason & Bella? It doesn't make sense to me but Alice says guys don't understand. I don't like the dating part either. What if Bella falls for Jason?

Bella and Jason went to La Push First Beach together. I hate when Bella leaves there. Alice never has visions with the wolves around. I looked at Emmett.

_I'm a little teapot! Short and stout… _-Emmett

Emmett was defiantly hiding something from me. When he blocks his mind, you know it's a prank. I stood up from the piano bench and looked all over my piano. Last time he did a prank he poured chocolate syrup all over the inside of the piano. I checked the piano but it was okay. I ran up the stairs and checked my CDs. Another prank he did was breaking all my CDs. They looked okay too.

I shrugged. Maybe I was wrong about the prank and Emmett just wanted to sing _I'm a Little_ _Teapot_. I sat down and played the piano again. Soon I heard Alice fly down the stairs.

"EDWARD!" she cried. I ran to her.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"Bella hasn't called me all day and I can't see her" she said. Halfway through her speech, I had dialed Bella's cell phone.

"Hey Eddie" she said. I growled at Bella.

"Don't try to get all cute on me! It's almost eight and you never called. Alice was scared because she can't see you" I roared as Alice sighed in relief. Bella sighed too and apologized in a baby voice.

"I'm sorry Edward, I got so caught up. I'll make it up to Ali by letting her give me and Jay a make-over" Bella answered. I rolled my eyes but before I could say anything, Jason interrupted.

"Hey! Don't make deals about me without me" he protested.

"Please Jay…" Bella whimpered. I knew he was done; no one could resist Bella's puppy-dog pout. She had learned from Alice. Jason groaned.

"You know I can't say no to your puppy-dog face!" he complained.

"Got that Edward?" Bella asked me. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I do that when I'm stressed.

"Alright, but as a punishment you have to come home now" I finally told Bella.

"Okay, fine, bye Eddie" she replied happily.

"Bye Bella" I said before hanging up. We waited by the door until we saw Bella's Ferrari pull up. Alice shot out and hugged Bella. Bella looked annoyed and I chuckled to myself. Alice hugged Jason too who looked shock.

_Why is she hugging me?_ – Jason

Jason was confused because Alice had never hugged him like the rest of us because she was wary of Bella and Jason's relationship.

"Relax Jay, she won't bite" Bella told him before she burst out laughing.

"Actually she will" Emmett guffawed from inside the house. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. They walked in.

"Hey guys, what's for dinner?" Bella asked. Rose looked up.

"What would you like Bella?" she asked. Rose was always ready to do anything for Bella since she saw Bella as her second chance. Bella shrugged.

"I'm thinking maybe…a steak with mashed potatoes" she said.

"Coming right up" Rose said before grabbing Esme's hand and dashing into the kitchen. Jason chuckled.

"I forgot how easy you had it" he said softly. Bella wrapped her arm around him and I fought myself from throwing him across the room in jealously. Jasper looked at me pityingly and I smiled wryly at him.

"Well you're here now and you will eat like a king" she whispered back before she sighed.

"What's the point of whispering when everyone can hear us anyway?" Bella thought aloud. Emmett roared with laughter and I chuckled. Bella went to help Esme and Rose with dinner as Jason joined Em and Jazz in playing video games.

I wanted Bella to myself for the rest of the night so I went to the piano and I started to play her lullaby. Bella came over almost immediately and sat next to me. She sang along softly in tune with the piano. Alice had made Bella take singing classes for four years when she was younger.

While I wrote the song, Bella and I wrote the lyrics together. I smiled at Bella and she scooted closer to me as she put her head on my shoulder. That's much better. Jason was wondering about our relationship and I growled too low for Bella or him to hear. On Monday, I walked out into the garage to go to school and saw a HOT PINK VOLVO!

"WHO PAINTED MY VOLVO PINK!" I roared. Emmett fell to the ground laughing. Jasper looked in-between wanted to kill someone and rolling on the floor in laughter. I growled and lunged at Emmett. He tackled me back but I was faster. I pinned him to the ground and he pushed me off of him. I fell into the garage door and heard Esme cry out.

"EMMETT! What did you break this time!" she exclaimed. Emmett tried to explain himself but Esme wouldn't have it. Alice had a vision of Ryan trying to act cool and pretend he knows us Cullen brothers really well. I growled but Alice ignored me. She texted someone really quick and then she looked at us.

"Let's go now before we're late to school" she stated clapping her hands. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" she muttered before getting into her red BMW. We all followed and I glared out the window. Jasper sighed.

_Calm down Edward! You're making me want to attack something _– Jasper

He also shot me a wave of calm. I thanked him and turned back to the window. We pulled up to the parking lot and climbed out. Ali skipped over to Bella and hugged her.

"Sorry we're late but Edward and Emmett had a little issue that needed to be sorted out" she said as Bella giggled. I rolled my eyes and followed her.

"Was it the car thing?" Bella asked. I growled at her and felt guilty a nanosecond afterward.

"It wasn't a thing! Emmett painted my car PINK!" I said exasperated. Everyone laughed before I glared at them and they stopped. Emmett grinned.

"What's up Baby Belly?" he exclaimed. Bella growled unimpressively.

"You cannot growl Baby Belly" Emmett guffawed as Bella stamped her foot.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a baby anymore!" she whined. Jasper chuckled. He was amused.

"You sure are acting like one" Jasper stated. Bella stuck her tongue out at them and looked at Rosalie, knowing Rosalie would agree with her.

"Am I a baby, Rose?" Bella asked sadly. Rosalie immediately hugged her because with Bella's puppy-dog eyes and run-over voice, anyone with a heart would want to comfort her.

"No, honey" Rosalie told her. I laughed.

"You're definitely not a baby, _sweetie_" I chuckled. Bella shot me a death glare which was very funny and I laughed. Bella walked to the other side of Jason and I immediately regretted my actions.

"I'm not talking to you all" she announced. Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulder and I growled internally. Jasper shot me another wave of calm. Emmett chuckled again seeing how upset I was.

"I think Bella's not a baby" Ryan said. Emmett, Jasper and I turned on our vampire faces and glared at him.

"Did we ask you?" we growled. He stuttered out a no. Alice giggled and Bella laughed. I felt better now that she felt better.

"I think Izzy is still a baby" Jason added. Bella gaped at him and pulled away. I thanked the non-existing Gods that Jason messed up again.

"Way to go, man!" Emmett said giving him a high five.

"..Today." Jasper said talking to Jason.

_EDWARD! Say something to show Ryan you like Jason better _– Alice

She practically screamed it at me. I fought with myself deciding but finally spat out

"I get a rematch with you too" Everyone looked shocked and Alice looked and felt smug. When Jason got over his shock, he grinned.

"You're on" he said. Bella growled at all of us and stomped away. I guess she was still mad about the baby comment. I was about to go after her when Alice said

"Jason, why don't you catch up to her?" Jason agreed and excused himself. I growled aloud this time. Jasper shot me another calming wave.

"Sorry Jasper" I said at vampire speed.

"Hold up Izzy" Jason said. Bella turned and she glared at him. I felt slightly sorry for Jason for having to face Bella's wrath but I got over it in a second.

"What?" Bella spat.

"I'm really sorry Bella. You're not a baby. You're a big girl" he told Bella. Emmett roared with laughter. Of course that pervert would hear it that way.

Bella burst out laughing and had to grab Jason to prevent herself from falling. Everyone was grinning and I felt sad she forgave him. Bella took his hand and they walked into class together. I followed after them and went to my class.

**The chapter is a little long. Enjoy **


	22. Chapter 22

**Bella POV**

The rest of the week was the same as before. Jason found my cheering a riot. It was fun being with Jason and I was hoping he wouldn't leave soon. Today was Monday and I decided to ask him to skip the rest of the day after lunch to talk to him. I kept it undecided so Ali wouldn't see it. I wore a green tank top and white capris with black boots. I nudged Jason.

"School is so boring today Jay" I groaned as we walked to Biology. He nodded.

"What do you propose we do Izzy?" he asked.

"We should totally skip the rest of the day" I said. He grinned.

"You sure Mama Rosalie and Papa Eddie wouldn't rip me apart?" he asked. I felt like hurling when he said Papa Eddie. I still had a tiny crush on him and it killed me to imagine him as my dad.

"They'll get over it but block your mind" I told him. He grinned.

"That's my bad girl! And no worries, I was thinking about the lacrosse team back in Chicago" Jason told me. I smiled.

"Let's go then" I grinned as we snuck out the door. I got a text from Rose. It read

_Go for it girl __**;**__)_

_~ Rose_

Apparently Ali found out about my plan and told Rose. I hope they'll keep quiet. We walked into the woods and I lay down on the grass.

"Peace and quiet at last!" I sighed. Jason chuckled. He lay down next to me and watched me. I blushed at him and played with the grass. A piece of my hair flew into my face and before I could move it, Jason reached over.

My heart temporarily stopped when he tucked the piece of hair behind my ear. He stared into my eyes for a bit. I sat up quickly and he followed suit but continued to watch me. He leaned forward slowly and I closed my eyes.

My heart started to beat faster in anticipation. I felt his lips brush against mine fluttering like butterflies. My very first kiss! It was amazing! Thank god I never kissed Ryan. I opened my eyes and saw Jason looking at me horrified.

"I'm so sorry Bella! I crossed my limit and you're still getting over Ryan" he stumbled to say before I kissed him again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away and looked into his beautiful green eyes. He looked at me worriedly.

"Jay, do you regret kissing me?" I asked scared. He shook his head quickly. I sighed in relief.

"Do you?" he asked.

"No" I told him. He put his forehead on mine.

"I missed you so much when you moved back here" Jason whispered. I smiled.

"I thought about you every moment I was gone. Did you know I was crushing on you back in Chicago?" I murmured back. He pulled away and looked at me shocked.

"Really?" he asked surprised as I nodded, "Me too"

"If only we'd have done this in Chicago" I mused. He grinned.

"It was worth the wait, I'd say Izzy" he whispered before kissing me again. I pulled him closer and we kissed until I couldn't breathe.

"Izzy…" he murmured. I shivered. He looked worried.

"Are you cold?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No but I love hearing you say my name Jay" I blushed. He smiled.

"As much as I like hearing you say mine" he whispered back. Jason glanced at his watch.

"We better go before school ends" he told me. I groaned. I didn't want to leave but we had to before Edward comes searching for us. We started to walk to school and Jason kept giving me side-glances.

"What?" I finally asked him. He smiled.

"You look gorgeous in green" he replied but before I could thank him, we heard the bell ring. We both went to our lockers and headed to the parking lot. Ali was bouncing up and down looking for me. When she saw me, she and Rose ran at me.

"BELLA!" she screamed as she grabbed me. Rose hugged me too. Jason started to back away but Rose grabbed him into our mini group hug.

"I saw everything Bella" Ali whispered. I blushed and felt a wave of calm wash over me and grinned at Jazz who winked back. Em looked confused and Edward looked angry.

"What's going on?" Em whined.

"Bella and Jason are going out for real now" Edward growled. Em hooted.

"Way to go Belly! You're finally getting some!" he shouted. I gasped and Edward looked a mix between horrified, disgusted, angry and depressed.

"Absolutely NOT!" Edward growled as Rose smacked Em on the back of his head. I rolled my eyes and waved to Claire. She grinned.

"Bye B!" she screamed.

"Bye C!" I yelled back. We grinned and I climbed into the car. Ali poked her head through the window.

"By the way Bella, don't forget about the barbeque we're having this Saturday for the wolves and us" she told me. I smiled and nodded.

"We should go shopping before that" I said as Ali screamed.

"I love you Bella! I see it already, Rosalie is coming too" she said. I smiled.

"Okie dokie" I saluted. Jason smiled and then we drove home.

"How about we go out to dinner Friday night?" he asked. I smiled shyly and blushed.

"Okay" I replied. He took my hand and kissed it. We drove home and the rest of the week was uneventful. Edward was really mad at something and I stayed out of his way. Ali, Rose and I went shopping Thursday. We bought something for Friday and Saturday. I was excited to go on a date with Jason.

**Edward POV**

Bella and Jason are together… My heart broke into a million pieces when I heard it but I'm going to wait for Bella. Jason is only human and will move on one day. I guess I'll wait in the sidelines until that happens I love Bella and will wait no matter how long it takes…

**What do you think? Is it okay? Edward shows his sacrificing side in this chapter. It was mostly Bella/Jason. Please Review **


	23. Chapter 23

**I got a review saying my story was shallow and I wanted to apologize. I didn't think it was all about popularity but if you think so, that's your opinion. I have an idea for where this story is going and it'll go there. :D Anyway sorry about the wait but my laptop was in the shop. Here is to your wait, I'll put up two chapters!**

**Bella POV**

It was finally the day. It was our first date. I was bouncing off the walls excited. Ali was no different.

"AHHHH!" she screamed. Jazz and I ran over.

"Ali-baby, what's wrong honey?" Jazz asked worriedly. Ali grabbed my arm.

"We only have four hours to get Bella ready for her date!" Ali screamed. Jazz shot her some calm waves but Ali glared at him.

"Come on Bella! Time to go" she squealed as she dragged me up the stairs. I love going shopping but hate Ali's makeovers. She pulled and yanked my hair until I couldn't take it any longer. I pulled the brush out of her hands.

"Rose!" I called. Rose shot into the room.

"What is it?" she asked sweetly.

"Please take Alice's place! She's pulling my hair out!" I begged. Rose smiled and glared at Ali.

"ALICE! She is not a Barbie doll! Be a little gentler" Rose scolded. Ali rolled her eyes.

"Beauty is full of sacrifice" she stated as she dug through my closet for something for my date. Rose started to brush my hair softly. I sighed and finally relaxed.

When Rose finished, Ali instructed her to curl my hair. She then did my make-up and handed me the clothes I was to wear. I walked into the bathroom and changed into what she gave me. Ali and Rose gasped.

"Oh! You look so beautiful!" Rose gasped. Ali grinned and led me to a mirror. I looked into it and almost fell over in surprise. The girl in the mirror was gorgeous. She had loose brown curls framing her face.

She was wearing an emerald green blouse that matched Jason's eyes and dark blue skinny jeans that were form-fitting and emphasized her curves. The make-up was the perfect amount as well. It took a few seconds for me to realize the girl in the mirror was me!

I hugged both Ali and Rose and thanked them but before I could say anything else, they led me down the stairs. Jason was talking to Em about something and he glanced at me before doing a double-take. I smiled as I watched his jaw drop and he gaped at me. Edward growled a warning and I guess Jason's thoughts weren't G rated. I walked to Jason and took his hand.

"How do I look?" I giggled. He shook himself out of his daze.

"You look amazing Izzy. Absolutely gorgeous" Jason told me. I smiled.

"You clean up well too Jay" I told him as I gave him an once-over. He grinned and led me out the door but Esme stopped us.

"Oh Bella, you look so pretty!" she exclaimed. I smiled.

"Thanks mom" I told her as I watched her eyes light up. She hugged me before letting us go. Jason opened the door of his silver Audi R8. I sat in the passenger seat and smiled at Jason.

"Where are we going Jay?" I asked. He smiled.

"I was thinking over to Port Angeles for dinner and then a movie" he told me.

"Can you afford it?" I asked. He grinned.

"Your family paid for everything. They wouldn't take no for an answer, especially Rosalie" he said. Rose and Jason were really close which was weird because Rose hated most humans. I smiled.

"That sounds like them" I said. He grinned and I sat back against the seat. Jason pulled up to La Bella Italia. It was the classiest restaurant in Port Angeles. He opened my door for me. I smiled, as he put out his hand, and grabbed it. He bowed.

"Your dinner awaits, Madame Isabella" Jason said in a British accent. I curtsied.

"Thank you my good sir" I replied trying out a British accent. By the way Jason was laughing, I don't think my accent was any good. I got a text from Ali.

_Ryan's at this restaurant. I'm sorry for not seeing it._

_~Alice_

I groaned. Jason looked at me.

"What's wrong Izzy?" he asked.

"Ryan's at this restaurant" I mumbled. Jason sighed.

"Oh well, let's just ignore him" Jason said.

"You sure?" I asked. He nodded and kissed me quickly. Butterflies went all the way through my body. He took my hand and we walked into the restaurant. The lady who seated us stared at Jason the whole time. I growled and sat closer to Jason. Jason looked amused.

"Something wrong?" he asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes.

"That waitress better stop staring at you or else" I stated. He leaned over and kissed me. He slid his tongue over my lip and I let him into my mouth. His tongue slid over mine before we pulled apart to breath. He smirked.

"You're the only girl for me, Izzy" he said seriously. I smiled and cuddled into his side. I glanced around and saw that the lady had seated us in the booth behind Ryan, who was gaping at us. A waiter came to our table. He looked at me and winked. I pretended not to notice him.

"Can I help you?" he asked. I ordered the first thing off the menu which was the mushroom ravioli and a coke. Jason ordered a coke and some chicken thing.

"Coming right up" the waiter tried to purr. When he walked away I shuddered. Jason smiled.

"Don't like our waiter Izzy?" Jason chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I questioned. He nodded and gave me a kiss. It was supposed to be an innocent peck but it quickly became a passionate kiss. I pulled away to breath as the waiter came back.

"Here you go" he said as he stared at me.

"Thanks" I said hinting for him to leave. He left quickly and I sighed. Ryan was still ogling us and it was getting sort of annoying. Jason and I ate our dinner without anymore distractions. When the waiter left our bill, I laughed while looking at it.

"What?" Jason asked.

"The waiter wrote his name and number on it" I giggled. He did not know that my family pre-paid for the dinner. Jason chuckled.

"So you gonna call him?" Jason asked. I smiled.

"Of course" I said teasingly. Jason growled.

"I was just kidding" he said. I smiled.

"As was I" I told him. He grinned and led me out the door.

"Hey guys!" Ryan called out. I groaned.

"So close…" I muttered as Jason chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Ryan" I said simply. He stopped at my tone.

"So…you guys on a date?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah" I answered. Jason laughed. Ryan looked between the two of us.

"So where are you heading off?" he asked.

"We're going to see a movie" Jason answered.

"Oh, mind if I join you?" he asked. I frowned.

"Yes we do, now if you excuse us" I said as I pulled Jason away.

"Ouch" Jason said. I rolled my eyes.

"That boy cheated on me and wanted to ruin our date. I'm not going to be friendly with him" I explained. He nodded.

"True" he said as we got into the car.

**Please Review! I love you all!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bella POV**

We drove to the movie theater. Rose had already given him tickets to see some scary movie. Jason bought some popcorn and we walked into the movie theater.

"Bella! Over here!" I heard a voice call out. I turned and saw Claire and Quil.

"Hi Claire, Quil!" I said.

"Hey Bella, Jason!" they said back. Jason and I sat next to them and we watched the movie. Claire and I thought the movie was scary but Quil thought it was funny. Every time Claire and I screamed, Jason comforted me and Quil laughed. At the end of the movie we all walked outside.

"That was so creepy" I said. Claire nodded.

"I know what you mean!" she said. Quil laughed.

"I thought it was funny. Did you see all that fake blood!" he exclaimed. Claire glared at him. I smiled.

"Sorry guys but we have to head back now. Are you two coming to the barbeque tomorrow?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! We love your barbeques!" Quil answered. I hugged Claire before Jason and I headed to the car.

"You guys are having a barbeque?" Jason asked. I nodded.

"Yeah it's like a tradition" I told him, "Every second Saturday each month we have a barbeque. The vampires obviously don't eat anything but the wolves, imprints and I usually do"

"That sounds fun" Jason said. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's so much fun. The only thing is that Leah Clearwater usually ruins it because she's all upset about imprinting" I told him. Jason looked confused.

"Imprinting?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty much the wolf way of finding soul mates. Each wolf is made for one person. When they see their imprint, nothing else matters in the world except for him/her" I explained. Jason frowned.

"Does the imprint get a choice?" he asked.

"Yeah but the imprint usually chooses the wolf because the wolf is like their perfect mate. The wolf is ready to give him/herself up for their imprint" I answered.

"What's that have to do with Leah?" he asked. I sighed.

"Well, she was in love with Sam…" I started.

"Claire's Uncle Sam?" Jason interrupted.

"Yeah wolves live forever as long as they continue to phase. Now Leah and Sam were in love but then Sam phased and he imprinted on Leah's cousin Emily… Leah was heartbroken and Emily was angry at Sam. Sam was also mad at himself but he couldn't help but hurt Leah. Emily tried to stay away from Sam but she eventually fell in love with him. They had a son…Todd…" I stopped at his name. Jason looked at me.

"You okay?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"I t-t-think so" I said. Jason looked at me funny.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah anyway, back to my story. Sam and Emily had a son and they adopted Emily's niece Claire when Emily's sister was killed in an accident. They were happy but meanwhile Leah was not. She became a wolf shortly after I moved to Chicago" I paused to take a breath.

"Leah found out about imprinting and now practically hates all the imprints and the wolves other than Seth, her younger brother. I mean I agree that something really bad happened to Leah and I would be the same way but she doesn't have to be so mean about it. I even tried to be nice and talk to her. But instead she called me a whore and a bitch and said that I have too much love in my life to understand her" I finished. Jason stared at me and laughed.

"Oh that's sooo true!" Jason exclaimed. I punched his arm.

"Let it go" I said. Jason grinned before leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry about her" he whispered in my ear. I shivered and Jason smirked.

"So who are the imprinted couples?" he asked.

"Umm…Quil & Claire, Sam & Emily, Paul & Rachel, Jared & Kim" I told him as we pulled up to the house. We walked in together as Rose and Ali jumped on me.

"Girl sleepover!" Ali shrieked. I smiled and let her pull me away. When we girls have sleepovers, the guys go hunting. Jason was probably going to go to his apartment. He had rented an apartment to live in and had refused to stay with us even though we begged him to. Ali gave me pajamas and I changed. I sat on my bed and Ali and Rose sat around me.

"So what's up?" I asked casually. Ali rolled her eyes.

"You know what's up. Tell us the details about tonight!" she said. I grinned.

"Jason took me to dinner and the waitress stared at me. He told me I was the only girl for him when he found out I was annoyed of the waitress" I started. Rose giggled.

"He said that you were the only girl for him!" Rose asked happily. I nodded shyly.

"Then the waiter hit on me and I ignored him. We left the restaurant and Ryan caught up to us" I continued.

"Oh yeah Alice told me. What happened?" Rose asked.

"He wanted to come to the movies with us but I told him flat out no. We went to the movie and met up with Claire and Quil. We watched the movie and Rose, it was creepy!" I exclaimed. Rose smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry" Rose muttered.

"That's why I couldn't see you!" Ali thought aloud. I grinned.

"Anyway, so I asked Quil and Claire if they were coming tomorrow and they said yes. Jason asked me about it and I told him which led to me tell him about imprinting and we drove home. The End" I finished. Ali pouted.

"That was no fun!" she grumbled. Rose grinned.

"How many times did you guys kiss?" she asked.

"I'm not telling you that!" I exclaimed blushing.

"I'll wager about five times" Rose said. I gasped.

"It's no way that high!" I exclaimed. Ali shrugged.

"Only two times" she said. I sighed in relief and Rose looked disappointed.

"Only twice?" she asked teasingly. I groaned and threw the covers over myself.

"Okay, I've got to sleep now!" I mumbled. Ali protested but Rose stopped her.

"Night Bella" she said.

"You're a party pooper Bella" Ali said as her parting comment. I giggled and called out a night' before closing my eyes and falling asleep. What a perfect date…

**What do you think of Bella and Jason's first date? Please Review **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update. I want to thank all my loyal readers! I love you guys. And a lot of people are asking me to **

**Bella POV**

I woke up the next morning to see Edward walk in.

"Good morning Bella, I never got to ask how your night went?" he asked. Was it just me or did he look sad? I shrugged it off and jumped up to hug Edward.

"It was great Eddie" I muttered into his chest. Edward's chest rumbled as he laughed.

"Well, go get ready for your football game" Edward finally was able to say. I giggled.

"Are you guys coming today?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella…We are all very busy with the barbeque" Edward answered.

"Oh please, Mom is probably going to kick you guys out anyway. Why not come and cheer our school on!" I begged. Edward sighed. Em and Jazz ran up.

"We'd love to accompany you to the football game, Bella" Jazz said with some of his Southern accent coming through. Em nodded.

"Hell yeahs! I wanna see some football!" Em shouted. I giggled and changed into my uniform. I put on some mascara and lip gloss and hopped down the stairs. Jason was eating breakfast as I skipped into the kitchen. I pecked Jason's cheek and hopped onto a stool. I grabbed some waffles and started to eat. Jason chuckled.

"I still can't believe you're still a cheerleader and the captain at that" Jason laughed. I grinned.

"Well laugh away cause you get to see me cheer today" I answered. Jason feigned surprised.

"Really? I'm going too?" he asked. I stuck my tongue at him and got up.

"Guys, ready to go?" I called. Edward, Em and Jazz shot to the door.

"Ready" they all said at the same time. I smiled and climbed into the Volvo. Edward dropped me off at the door while they went to park. I started walking to the door when I heard someone call my name.

"Yo Bella!" he called. Oh no, I know that voice. I turned around to see…Todd. He smirked at me.

"Todd" I said as a greeting. He was standing with his friends. Aside from him, they were all smoking. I coughed from the smoke.

"Too much for you princess?" he mocked. I shrugged.

"Whatever Todd. You're not as cool as you think you are" I told him. He chuckled.

"I think you need to update your come-backs book. That was like a 1994 comeback" Todd retorted.

"It takes one to know one" I replied flipping my hair over my shoulder. His friends whistled.

"Don't know why you're so mean to the hottie. I'd tap that on any day" one said. Todd looked annoyed but laughed anyway.

"You wish" I told him. Todd chuckled.

"Yeah he does" Todd answered. He pretended to look around.

"Where are your bodyguards?" Todd asked, "Oh did the wittle baby come awone?" I scoffed but before I could say something Edward, Em, Jazz and Jason came over.

"Bodyguards are right here Uley" Jazz said as Jason wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Todd glanced at him and smirked. Edward growled loud enough for us to hear but not enough for them to hear.

"This is your new toy Bella? You must have a long list of admirers for you to pick up a new one so fast" Todd stated. Jason started to say something but I stopped him.

"Leave it Jay. He's definitely _not_ worth it" I said. I turned to walk away but I stopped.

"Oh and last time I checked…you were one of those admirers" I said before leaving. I heard the guys behind me make catcalls and laughing at Todd. Jason glanced at them but I told him to leave it. We walked into the school.

"Who was that?" Jason asked. I sighed.

"That was Todd…He used to be my other guy best friend but he liked me and I didn't so he got mad and now he hates me" I replied. Jazz and Edward shook their heads.

"Not hate Bella, he still likes you, wishes you were his girlfriend and was jealous of Jason" Jazz said. Edward nodded.

"That's right Bella" he said. I shrugged but before I could say anything, Ang interrupted.

"BELLA! COME ON ALREADY! WE'RE ALMOST READY TO GO!" Ang called out.

"Sorry guys, I've gotta go. Why don't you find some seats while I go" I apologized. I hugged everyone and kissed Jason on the cheek. I skipped to the rest of the cheerleaders.

"Hi Bella!" they all greeted me. I grinned at them and lined up. I stood in front of the bleachers that Edward and everyone sat on. I smiled at them and I heard Em scream,

"GO BELLA!" I chuckled to myself and started to cheer. We started our home games with our Forks High School Song. It was to pump up everyone for the game.

The band started to play and I started off. I shook my pom-poms and then brought my arm from my side into the air. I kept going for a while before the band stopped. I took a step forward and cheered. I then turned around and walked to the rest of the cheerleaders. We sat down and watched the game.

We were winning and Ben got the ball. He was the running back. He started to run towards the touchdown line and we all screamed for him.

"GO BEN!" we shouted with Ang being the loudest. Ben threw the ball to Ryan, the quarterback, and we all quieted down. We cheerleaders sat down again and watched silently as he ran. Most of the students sat down and got quiet too. Ryan glanced toward the bleachers and noticed we were all quiet. Then someone tackled him but Ryan was too quick. He threw the ball to Quil, our linebacker. We shot up out of our seats and screamed for Quil to go.

"GOOOOOOOO QUIL!" we shouted with Claire being the loudest. Quil ran and he scored a touchdown. We screamed and the score was now 36 to 0 with us being in the lead. It was now halftime and time for us to cheer. I whispered which routine we were doing to Mrs. Wilber, our coach. She started the music up and we started to cheer. First we did a spoken cheer and then we did a dance cheer. **(A/N I'm not a cheerleader so I'm going to skip the cheering part)**

When we go to the finale, Ang. and Claire lifted me up and I flew into the air did a flip and landed in a spilt in front of all the girls who posed. The bleachers erupted with cheers when we finished and I grinned at the crowd. We sat down and watched the other team cheer. They weren't as good as we were. Then the game restarted. At the end of the game, the score was 42 to 12. I said bye to the team and found Edward, Em, Jazz and Jason.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" I asked. Jazz nodded.

"Yeah, let's go" he said. We climbed into the Volvo.

"How was my cheer routine?" I asked. Jason grinned.

"It was amazing. I can't believe you came up with it. And that flip you did, unbelievable!" Jason praised. I blushed.

"Thanks" I said. Edward shook his head.

"Too bad you're off the team" he said. I frowned.

"Why is that?" I asked. He growled.

"First of all, your uniform is too revealing, and secondly those flips make you skirt fly. You would not believe how many vulgar thoughts passed through those hormonal teenagers' heads" he said frustrated. I groaned.

"Edward, not again!" I muttered. Jazz nodded.

"You would also not believe the amount of lust those boys felt" Jazz said, "But I'm not going to make you quit the cheerleading squad" I smirked at Edward. Edward groaned.

"See Eddie, It's not my fault those boys are idiots" I proclaimed. Edward mumbled to himself about how no one listens to him. I smiled and looked at Jason. He grinned and we started to drive home.

**Please Review :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bella POV**

When we got home, Ali grabbed me right away.

"Come on Bella, let's get you ready" she chirped as she dragged me away. I smiled.

"Bye guys" I called to everyone else. We went upstairs and Ali picked out my clothes. She chose green halter top and black skinny jeans. Ali had Rose brush my hair until it shone and we walked back down the stairs. Everyone looked up and I rolled my eyes.

"It's just us, you don't have to look up" I giggled. Em raised an eyebrow.

"Just you? You're walking down with my sexy wife" Em said. I looked at Rose and shuddered. Edward chuckled.

"Emmett, if you don't want to spend the whole barbeque in your bedroom, SHUT UP!" he said. Everyone laughed. I walked to the couch and sat next to Jason who grinned. Em looked at me and he shouted,

"Do it man!"

"What are you…?" I started but Jason threw me over his shoulder. I yelped and hit him on his back.

"JASON! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed. He laughed.

"Emmett dared me to throw you into the pool" he said. I shrieked.

"No! The water's probably freezing!" I squealed. He chuckled and set me down.

"I was just fooling with you" he laughed. I hit him on the arm and he hugged me. I huffed and hugged him back.

"You're really lucky I'm in a good mood or it'd take more than a skywriter to make me forgive you" I retorted. I heard laughing and turned around. It was the wolf pack.

"Whoo! Go Bells! You looked hot up on Jason's shoulder" Jake laughed. I giggled.

"Thanks I guess…" I said. I gave everyone a hug and nodded at Todd who nodded back. I turned to Jason.

"Jason you already know the wolves, Claire and Quil but this is Claire's uncle Sam, Sam's wife Emily, Jake's dad Billy, Seth's mom Sue, Sue's husband Charlie, and Quil's grandfather Quil Sr." I introduced, "Everyone this is my best friend and boyfriend, Jason" They all said hello. Esme flitted over.

"Come one everyone one, Carlisle is grilling" Esme stated. The wolves rubbed their bellies and ran out, all trying to be first in line. I giggled and linked arms with Claire.

"Hey C…Remember when I first came back from Chicago?" I asked. She grinned.

"Oh yeah…That was a fun barbeque" she laughed. We got into line and took our food. Claire, Jason, Quil, Jacob and I sat down in a circle. I glanced around.

"Didn't Leah come?" I asked hopefully. Jacob shook his head.

"No, she said something about not wanting to smell the bloodsuckers…" Jacob answered while taking a bite of his burger. I groaned.

"Eww Jake! Chew with your mouth closed" I exclaimed. Jacob ignored me.

"Man! Doctor Fang sure can grill a mean burger!" Jacob stated. Carlisle looked up.

"Thanks" he said. I looked at Quil.

"Good job in the game today" I said. He shrugged.

"Thanks, you too" Quil teased wiggling his eyebrows. I smiled. Claire looked at me.

"So B, you said you wanted a big seventeenth birthday party, right?" Claire asked. I nodded. She looked at me knowingly. Only Claire knew why I wanted a big seventeenth party, not a sweet sixteen. It was because Edward was forever seventeen.

"Yeah, Ali and I have already started planning it. I'm going to invite all of you, all of our class and the Volturi" I explained before I turned to Jason, "You'll stay until then right?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I was going to stay until I graduated senior year Izzy" Jason told me. I grinned and leaned my head against his shoulder. Claire grinned.

"You guys are sooo cute together" she teased. Jason kissed my cheek and I sighed happily. We talked about nothing for a while before it got dark. Ali being the shopaholic she is, bought fireworks. I leaned against Jason's chest to watch them. Around midnight everyone started to clear out.

"Great barbeque" Billy said as he left. I waved everyone good-bye before I went upstairs and flopped onto my bed falling asleep.

**Edward POV**

As everyone left and Bella went to bed, I sat down on my bed and played Claire de Lune. Everyone else was off in their rooms, spending time together. The barbeque wasn't too bad. Since we can't eat, the wolves devoured everything, it must have been good. I was struggling to not attack Todd the whole time though.

While Bella and her friends were sitting together, Todd sat close enough that he could hear their conversation but they thought he was sitting away from them. Every time Bella moved, a vulgar fantasy of Bella began in Todd's mind. Jasper spent the whole barbeque keeping me under control.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly my mind was filled with a vision that Alice was having. It was Jason and Bella's wedding. I gasped and Alice shot into the room. I broke my stereo remote control. Everyone filed in a little later. Esme hugged me.

"What happened?" she asked. I growled and Alice looked in the middle of sad and excited. She was happy that Bella was happy and wanted to plan her wedding but was sad that Bella was not marrying me.

"I had a vision of Bella marrying Jason…" Alice explained. Everyone's thoughts shifted.

_I'm so excited for Bella but poor Edward..._ –Esme

_Bella's finally growing up… Tear _–Emmett

_Oh I'm so happy for her. Bella will have the life I always wanted for her_... _–Rosalie_

_Poor Edward but that's great for Bella _–Carlisle

_There are so many emotions in this room_ –Jasper

_Do you want me to help break them up? _–Alice

I sighed.

"No thank you Alice. I'll just put on a good face for Bella…" I said.

_Poor Edward. My sweet boy is never going to find love..._ –Esme

"I'm fine guys, you can leave" I said. They didn't look like they believed me but left anyway. I continued to stare at the ceiling. I love you Bella but I want to see you happy.

I watched Bella and Jason grow closer everyday for a year. They were very happy together and I kept my feelings buried deep inside. Jason was not yet thinking about marriage but I kept close tabs. I knew the minute they were engaged, my heart would break. But as long as Jason kept Bella happy, I would be happy…Hopefully…

**One Year Later**

**Bella POV**

Jason and I were very happy. We were always together and he was the best boyfriend ever. He always put me in front of others and unlike Ryan; he was always there for me. I knew I was starting to fall in love with him and it scared me a little. I don't know if Jason loved me back.

My family was acting weird though. Rose became insanely happy after the barbeque and everyone else was in the middle. Edward seemed a little depressed but I'm no empath. Ali, Rose, Esme and I feverously worked for my birthday party. Ali said and I quote 'It's going to be a party no one will forget'.

I invited my Volturi family to come and I was super excited for it. The invitations were given out and everything was set up. Today was Friday and tomorrow was my birthday. I was bouncing off the walls and Em called me a mini Alice a few times. Jason was really distracted in school today and I wanted to find out why.

We got into the car and he started driving to the house. I turned in my seat.

"Hey Jay, what's wrong? You seem kind of down" I said. Jason looked at me and tried to smile.

"No I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind…" I frowned and smiled a sinister grin. I touched Jason's bicep.

"Jay…" I whispered. He shivered as I traced circles on his arm.

"Jay…" I said again. He looked at me with wide eyes and pulled the car over.

"Izzy! Are you trying to either make me jump you or get into a car crash?" he shot out. I pouted and turned away.

"Sorry…" I said. Jason sighed and turned my head to face him. He gave me a sweet kiss and I forgave him. We turned to the front of the car only to see a GIANT TRUCK COMING RIGHT TOWARDS US! It was on the wrong side of the road but the driver looked asleep. I started to scream and the next thing I knew, everything was black…

**Uh-oh, Bella and Jason were in an accident. What's going to happen! Please review. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Edward POV**

We were all sitting at the house waiting for Bella and Jason to get home. Alice had a vision that they were going to talk. I was worried sick about what they would say. I sat down at my piano and started to play.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme were making last minute changes to Bella's party. Tomorrow she would be seventeen…the same age as me. I sighed and started to play Bella's lullaby.

_Hey Eddie boy! Come play video games with Jasper and me _–Emmett

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

_Come on Edward! I'm tired of beating Jasper over and over _–Emmett begged.

I sighed and got up.

_Yeah for Eddie _–Emmett cheered as I resisted the urge to hit him.

I sat down and picked up the controller but suddenly Alice had a vision.

~Vision~

_Bella and Jason were parked by the side of the road. A truck came flying down the path. The driver was asleep and so the truck was on the wrong side of the road. Bella screamed as loud as she could but the truck hit their car. Jason flew out of the car and fell in grass right away but Bella was thrown out of the window where she hit a tree and glass was thrown into her head. Soon there was a puddle of her sweet-smelling blood._

~End Vision~

"NO!" I shouted. Alice screamed and started crying. I shot up and ran to where Alice's vision was. I flew through the forest hoping that I was not too late but when I got there, the vision already happened. I cried out as I ran to pick up Bella. I hadn't realized it before but Emmett had followed me with the intention to help me.

"Emmett, grab Jason. We have got to go to the hospital!" I shouted. Emmett, for once, shut up and did as I said. I called Carlisle.

"Carlisle, Bella got hurt. We're on our way to the hospital" I said quickly before hanging up. I didn't wait for him to reply. We ran to the hospital and Carlisle was at the door. The nurses wheeled Bella and Jason away. Carlisle touched my shoulder before following them. Emmett and I sat down in the waiting area and I called the rest of the family to tell them to come down.

_Bella's going to be fine_ –Emmett

Emmett repeated that over and over in his head. It was like a continuous loop but we were both frightened for Bella. A few minutes later, Esme came running in with Alice, Rosalie and Jasper on her heels. Esme gathered me into a hug while Jasper and Emmett tried to sooth their wives. Carlisle came out after an hour or so. He was reciting the Star-Spangled Banner in his head. What didn't he want me to read? We all looked at him expectedly. He sighed and looked sad.

"Well, I did some surgery and stitched up Jason and Bella. Jason is fine and doesn't have too many injuries. He wasn't affected by the accident too much. He has a broken leg, a broken arm, and bruised ribs. He's unconscious right now…" Carlisle stated slowly. Rose sighed in relief but she was still worried. Carlisle took a deep breath and dropped the bomb.

"Bella's…not so good though. She has a broken arm, a broken leg, a broken wrist and she fractured her skull…" Carlisle explained sadly. Esme gasped and everyone started to sob. Carlisle put his hand up.

"But that's not all…She's…fallen into a coma…" Carlisle whispered. Everyone broke down. Even Jazz and Emmett looked crushed. I just stared at Carlisle. I was in shock. Carlisle led us into Bella's room. She looked awful. The girls got into a fresh round of sobs. I simply sat down next to Bella and took her hand. We all sat down around Bella. The next day, Carlisle walked in.

"I just got a call from Aro…They were at the house and wondering why we're all at the hospital. I told them what happened and they are on their way here. Carmen also called and said that Tanya found her mate whose name is Adam. I told her what happened as well and she said they will be coming too" Carlisle told us. We sat in silence until the Volturi burst it.

"Where is she?" Aro exclaimed. He looked at Bella and stroked her hair.

"Such a loss…" he muttered as Athenodora sobbed. The others looked sad. I growled.

"Bella is not gone!" I growled, "She'll be fine!" Aro looked at me pitifully.

"And Alice has seen this?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head. He turned to the Volturi.

"We'll stay here until Gianna sends us a call…" Aro stated. The others nodded nonchalantly but in their minds they were happy to stay with Bella. They sat down with us as I turned back to Bella. Nothing was going to take my Bella away. She was too innocent and sweet to be like this. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper leave the room but I didn't care.

**Sorry this chapter was really short but the next one will be longer.**


	28. Chapter 28

**This chapter is mostly about the Cullens (other than Alice and Edward b/c you all already know how Bella and they bonded) remembering the times they bonded with Bella. Enjoy**

**Jasper POV**

I walked out of Bella's room. As I leaned against the wall outside, I growled. Why did I have to be an empath? My poor baby sister is in the hospital _in a coma_ for Christ's sake and here I am, outside the room BECAUSE I CANNOT STAND TO FEEL ALL THE SADNESS. I ran my hands through my hair and heard some girls giggle.

"Oh my god! What a hunk!" some girl whispered. I glanced up and the girls skittered away.

I'm pretty sure I gave them the worst glare I could but I don't care right now. Although I can't be with Bella, I should be glad that I can at least come into the hospital. Being around Bella since she was little has even desensitized me to human blood.

I sank into the chair. Everyone was crushed with what happened to Bella. She was our little flower. So fragile and so beautiful was our sweet Bella. When Alice stuttered out what she had seen, my heart broke. I'm not as close to Bella as Edward or Alice or even Rosalie but the connection was still there. I thought back to a happier time. In fact, it was the first time Bella and I connected.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting on the couch reading a book on the Civil War, muttering to myself about how they were all wrong. I heard the steady beating of Bella's little heart. She was seven years old at that time, about a month since we took her from the Volturi, and every day was a struggle for me._

_I tried not to think about her as a heartbeat or as a pulsing bloodstream but rather as a little girl who would be greatly missed. Hah, greatly missed wasn't even close. I'm sure Rosalie would rip me apart and put me together only to rip me apart again. Edward and Emmett would most likely join her. Carlisle and Esme would be devastated and disappointed in me. _

_And Alice, oh my Alice… I could handle the whole family's anger and disappointment but not Alice's. I would die a thousand deaths if she was disappointed in me. Ever since I broke away from Maria and met Alice, I have been trying my hardest to make it back up to her. _

"_Edward" Bella said. I listened to her heart beat faster and groaned. Why me?_

"_Yes Bella?" Edward asked. He was unconditionally and irrevocably attached to her already. The whole family was in fact but Edward was the most. He even loved her already, proving Alice's vision true. Edward growled at me thoughts but I shrugged him off. If he didn't like my thoughts, he should stay out of my head._

"_I wish I could" I heard Edward murmur. I rolled my eyes._

"_Do you love me?" she asked._

"_Of course Bella, we all do. You're our family now" Edward said automatically. Bella sighed._

"_All of you?" she pressed on. I raised my eyebrows. Where was she going with this? Of course they all loved her._

"_Yes, all of us" Edward answered, just as confused._

"_What about…" Bella started but she stopped. She was scared now._

"_What about whom?" Edward pressed._

"_What about…Jasper?" she asked. If I were human, I would be having a heart attack by the amount of shock I received from the question Bella just asked._

"_Jasper loves you too" Edward said. I chuckled to myself. He was feeling a little jealous of having to say that._

"_No he doesn't…" Bella argued._

"_Why do you think that?" Edward asked._

"_He never wants to be around me and he's always glaring at me" Bella said._

"_Bella, he loves you. Never doubt that any of us don't love you" Edward said with a ring of finality in his voice. Their conversation was over but it left me thinking. Maybe I have been too distant with Bella. I sat stewing in my thoughts and didn't hear Bella's footsteps._

"_Jasper?" Bella asked. I looked up and held my breath._

"_Yes Bella?" I asked her. She looked at me with her huge brown eyes._

"_Will you read to me?" she asked shyly. I smiled on the outside but I was wondering why she didn't just ask Rosalie or Edward to do it. They would jump at the opportunity. _

"_Sure Bella" I told her, "Which story do you want me to read?" She looked deep in concentration and this cute little wrinkle in her eyebrows appeared. She looked up at me._

"_Will you read me what you're reading?" she asked. I was shocked. I stared at her for a millisecond before answering._

"_Um…sure Bella" I told her. She grinned and hopped onto my lap. I gasped as her hair swished into my face. It was the single most delicious scent I had ever smelled. I heard Edward shoot up but Alice stopped him. I heard her murmuring to Edward but I was too far gone. I went over ways to attack Bella without even thinking about it. But it all came to a fast halt when Bella looked into my eyes._

"_Ready" she said innocently. Looking into her innocent brown eyes I knew I could never be able to attack her. I smiled gently and turned to the first page in my book. I started reading aloud until I was done with the book. I thought Bella fell asleep but instead she turned around and looked up at me._

"_That was amazing…Jazz will you read to me every day?" she asked sweetly. I was in shock again. What was Bella doing? But before I could stop myself, I answered_

"_Of course darlin', anything you want" At that second I knew I was sucked into Bella's big heart._

_End of Flashback_

After that day, Bella and I sat together for hours on end with me talking to her or reading to her about the Civil War. Each day I expected her to get bored with me but she didn't. She would sit fascinated for hours just listening. The others even started to get jealous of my bond with Bella. She called me Jazz from that day on.

I sighed as I stood up again and walked into Bella's room. I was instantly hit with sad wave after wave but I held my head up high and sat down next to Alice. She took my hand and gave me a small smile. I will stay strong for my little sister.

**Emmett POV**

I watched Jasper leave the room and I could vaguely sense somewhere in my mind that it was partly my fault that he had to leave but I really didn't give a damn. My Belly was in the hospital and looked really ill. I remember when me and her became partners in crime. I chuckled to myself. Rosie looked at me like I was crazy but I ignored her. I thought back to a happier time.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting on the couch bored to death. The others were out hunting and it was just me and Bella. She was watching T.V. but I was sooo bored._

"_Belly-y-y-y" I whined. She glanced at me before turning back to the T.V. _

"_Seven year olds are sooo boring little sis" I complained. She giggled and turned to me._

"_What if we pull a prank on someone big bro?" she whispered. I grinned._

"_NOW you're talking!" I exclaimed. I was so happy Bella saw it my way._

"_Who should we prank?" she asked. I thought about it for a minute. Hmm, I definitely can't prank Rosie or Carlisle or Esme. Alice is an easy target but she would see us coming… Maybe Edward…Yeah that sounds good…Edward_

"_Eddie!" I exclaimed. Bella giggled softly. I whispered to her my plan. We walked to the car and drove to Frank's Prank Hut. That Frank was a genius. I think my next big thing will be to open a prank shop. We walked in and bought a lot of fake CDs. _

_We drove back to the house and tiptoed to Edward's room. Bella and I put all his CD's into a box only because Bella didn't want to hurt her Edward too much. They were so going to be mates when they were older. I even bet against Rosie. She thinks Bella will fall for a human but I know my Belly. _

_I broke all of the fake CDs all over the floor and knocked over his bookshelf. Bella watched me and giggled._

"_We're going to get Edward good!" she exclaimed. I nodded._

"_Can't you already see the look on Eddie's face?" I exclaimed. She giggled and we ran downstairs and sat in front of the TV again. I heard everyone coming back and I started singing Best of Both Worlds to keep Eddie Boy out of my gorgeous head. I watched everyone run in. Edward, Alice and Esme hugged Bella first while I picked up my beautiful wife._

"_Welcome home Rosie baby" I said to her. She gave me a hug before turning to Bella._

"_Hey Bella" she said as Bella hugged her. I looked at Eddie and watched him eye-fuck Bella. Eddie looked up and growled._

"_Bella's only seven!" he growled. Yeah but your staring at her… Edward huffed and walked up the stairs. I chuckled._

"_Belly, Eddie's going to his room!" I exclaimed as I sang Barbie Girl in my head. Bella giggled. Suddenly Edward roared my name from his room and shot down the stairs._

"_EMMETT!" Edward shouted._

"_Yes Eddie?" I asked. Edward growled._

"_Cut the crap Emmett, what did you do to my room?" he shouted. My partner-in-crime giggled and Edward looked at her._

"_You helped!" Edward asked looking crushed. She nodded giggling. Carlisle and Esme came over._

"_What did Emmett do?" Esme asked exasperated. I fake-gasped._

"_Why do you always think it's me?" I asked pretending to be hurt. Edward growled and crouched._

"_He broke all the CDs in my room!" Edward shouted. Carlisle looked at me._

"_Did you do that?" he asked. I shrugged._

"_Well what happened was that Belly and I were playing hide-and-seek and I was hiding and I was all excited and I ran to hide in Eddie's room but I was too excited and I ran into his CDs and they broke" I told them. Jasper chuckled._

"_Tell them the truth Emmett" Jasper said. I grinned._

"_Okay, okay. Belly and I decided to prank Eddie" I said. They all looked at Bella._

"_Bella!" Esme exclaimed sadly. Bella looked between Carlisle, Esme and Edward. Her eyes started to water but the three of them kept staring at her wearing a blank mask. She glanced between them again before bursting into tears. _

"_I'm s-s-s-sorry…Emmy made me…" Bella sobbed. I gaped at her._

"_The CDs are under Edward's bed!" Bella sobbed before running to her room. Esme, Carlisle and Edward looked shocked before running up to Bella's room to apologize to her. I just stared after them. Jasper chuckled. I looked at him._

"_What's so funny Jazzy Boy?" I asked. Jasper grinned._

"_Bella was faking…" he said. I roared and fell over in laughter._

_End of Flashback_

After that Belly and I pranked everyone. I even pranked Rosie once which I'll never do again. I came back to the present and put my arm around Rosie who leaned into me. I sighed and looked at my Belly. Come on Belly! Wake Up!

**Rosalie POV**

I stared at Bella lying motionless on the bed. If I weren't a vampire listening to her heartbeat, I would have thought she was dead. My heart was breaking again. I thought raising Bella as my little sister would be a second chance for me but once again fate did not want it so. She was my sweet little sister. I had taught her everything I knew. Bella knew about cars and about seducing boys and hair…Oh that brings back memories…It all started when…

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting in my room looking through a car magazine. I was thinking about what to remodel in my BMW. Everyone was out hunting and Bella was on the phone with Claire in her room. She was nine years old. I turned back to my car magazine as I heard Bella say good-bye and hang up with Claire. I kept my ears open though in case Bella needed me. I heard footsteps in the hallway._

"_Rose?" Bella called._

"_In my room sweetie" I replied. Bella waddled into my room. She was so cute._

"_Rose will you brush my hair?" she asked sweetly. I took in a breath quickly. No one had ever asked me to do that since I was human and brushed Verna's son's hair. I nodded and patted the bed in front of me. Bella smiled and sat down. I took the brush and ran it through Bella's hair._

_I started to think about Verna's son and how I used to baby him so much. I sat stewing in my thoughts until I heard Bella call my name._

"_Rose?" she asked. I looked up and smiled._

"_Sorry sweetie, I got lost in my thoughts…" I told her. Bella nodded._

"_Oh okay" she said. Suddenly she got up._

"_I'm going to brush your hair now!" Bella exclaimed. I smiled._

"_Go ahead Bella" I replied as I scooted forward. Bella sat down and carefully ran the brush through my golden hair. Bella sighed._

"_You have the prettiest hair Rose. I wish my hair was like that…" Bella said wistfully. I laughed._

"_Your hair is prettier Bella! I wish I had it" I told her. Bella scoffed and ignored me. I smiled at how Bella looked down at herself. We sat in silence as I heard the others walk in._

"_BELLA! ROSALIE! We're home!" Edward called out. I rolled my eyes and neither of us answered him._

"_Bella?" he asked nervously before running upstairs with, I'm sure, the whole family. They rushed in and stopped suddenly. Bella ignored them and continued on my hair while I sat with my eyes closed and a smile on my face. Emmett laughed._

"_Those are MY girls!" he exclaimed before hugging us both. Bella and I frowned._

"_EMMETT!" Bella exclaimed angrily, "We're in the middle of something, leave us alone!" I smiled._

"_That's my girl, show him whose boss!" Edward said smugly. Bella growled at him._

"_Oh no, I mean all of you" she said. Esme and Carlisle left first followed closely behind by Jasper. I smiled smugly. Take that Eddie! Alice and Edward looked crushed but walked out slowly. Emmett just stared at me._

"_But I missed you Rosie!" he complained. I shot him a glare and he held in hands up in surrender and backed out slowly. Bella returned to brushing my hair._

_End of Flashback_

After that day, Bella did not let anyone other than me brush her hair and it became a ritual of ours. We would sit for hours and brush our hair. Everyone knew not to bother us when we were at it or they would face the wrath of both of us. Eventually she let other people brush her hair but it became a tradition of ours. Once a month, both of us would set everything aside and brush each others' hair. Oh Bella, wake up, sweetie! I miss you…

**Esme POV**

When I found out my daughter Bella was in the hospital and in a coma, my heart broke. This was like my baby boy all over again. If I lost Bella, I'm not sure if Carlisle could help me. Edward growled at my thoughts. Sorry Edward... Bella was my daughter ever since I saw her in Volterra. I walked in afraid but walked out happy. The first time me and Bella bonded was when she called me mommy but the second time was…

_Flashback:_

_I was out in the garden planting flowers. I couldn't decide between planting tulips or daisies or marigolds. I looked at all three but I was stumped. I heard footsteps and looked up. Bella was walking towards me._

"_Hi mommy, whatcha doing?" she asked. I smiled._

"_I'm planting flowers, honey. Do you want to sit with me?" I asked. Bella nodded and sat on the ground next to me._

"_Do you want to help sweetie?" I asked. She nodded._

"_Yes mommy" she replied. I smiled._

"_Do you like the tulips or the daisies or the marigolds?" I questioned Bella pointing to the flowers._

"_I like the daisies. They have pretty colors and a pretty name" Bella chirped. I grinned._

"_Daisies it is!" I exclaimed. Bella grinned and cheered. We started to plant the flowers happily until Emmett ran out._

"_Mom! Where's Belly?" Emmett shouted. I sighed. There goes the silence and quiet. Emmett saw Bella and ran over._

"_Wanna play Belly?" he roared. Bella frowned._

"_No, I'm having fun with mommy" Bella stated. Emmett shook his head._

"_Come on Belly" he whined before picking Bella up. He started to take her into the house as she was screaming. I sighed._

"_Emmett let her down" I said sternly. Emmett started to complain but I gave him my 'don't mess with me' look. He sighed before dropping Bella. I gasped as Bella fell off of Emmett and into the mud. She started to cry and Emmett looked guilty. I rushed over._

"_Oh Bella! Are you okay honey?" I asked worriedly. I wished Carlisle was here. He was at the hospital in the midst of a live-threatening surgery while Alice and Rosalie were out shopping, dragging Edward and Jasper with them. The only reason Emmett didn't go was because he claimed he needed to hunt._

_Bella shook her head and wailed. I picked her up and led her into the house with Emmett on my heels._

"_Where does it hurt baby?" I asked her. She pointed to her stomach and then her head and then her arm and then her leg._

"_Everywhere?" I guessed. Bella nodded sadly._

"_Well, first let's get you cleaned up" I directed, "Emmett go find something non-destructive to do" Emmett nodded as he dashed away. I knew he felt guilty but Bella was my first priority. I carried Bella upstairs and ran her a bath. Bella had stopped crying now and was watching me silently._

_I gently put Bella into the tub and started to clean her. Whenever Bella would flinch, I would mark that spot into my mind. After I finished, I led Bella into her room and changed her into a pair of sweatpants. Alice is probably going to have a panic attack but I think Bella needs to relax._

"_Okay Bella, let's go fix your ouchies" I told Bella. Bella nodded and rubbed her arm. Emmett was waiting at the foot of the stairs. I sat Bella down on the couch next to Emmett and went to the medicine cabinet, a place we have been going a lot to since Bella joined our family. I found what I was looking for and headed back to the living room. While I was gone, Emmett had repeatedly apologized to Bella. Being the sweetheart that she is, Bella forgave the first time. After I patched Bella up, she smiled._

"_Thank you mommy" she told me. I smiled._

"_How about a treat?" I asked her, "Would you and Emmett like to help me make some cookies?" Bella nodded vigorously. Emmett nodded too happily._

"_Come along then" I said. The three of us started to make cookies and somehow Emmett ended up covered in flour. Bella started giggling and could not stop. I joined her just as I heard cars pull up. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward were back._

"_We're home!" Alice chirped. Bella jumped up and ran out but not before she gave me a big hug and kiss. I touched my cheek and felt my eyes prick._

"_ALICE!" Edward hissed, "What happened to her!"_

"_Emmett dropped her into mud" Alice said nonchalantly. Edward growled._

"_Why didn't you tell us to come back?" Edward grumbled. Alice sighed and spoke so quietly I had a hard time hearing it even though I had vampire hearing._

"_Esme needed it" she murmured. Whatever Edward was going to say was cut off as my eyes pricked again._

_End of Flashback_

Please wake up Bella darling. I'll make your pain go away again!

**Carlisle POV**

As I made my rounds, I wished I could stand in the room with my darling Bella. She needs all of our support but I'm out here doing my job. Sigh, Bella always loved my job. She begged all of us for a doctor play set and since we're all wrapped around Bella's finger, Alice bought her it. I remember the day Alice bought it for her.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting in my office filling out a form. There was a knock on the door and when I called come in, Bella skipped in._

"_Daddy! Daddy!" Bella exclaimed as my unbeating heart pounded at the word daddy._

"_Yes sweetie?" I asked. She held out a doctor play set._

"_Look what Alice bought me!" she exclaimed. I nodded._

"_I see honey" I replied. Bella grinned widely._

"_Now I can be just like you!" Bella cheered. I smiled lightly._

"_Yes you can Bella" I told her. Bella chewed on her lip before looking at me._

"_Will you be my patient?" she asked me timidly. I smiled._

"_Sure honey" I told her. Bella grinned happily._

"_Okay sit down there" she dictated. I sat down on my chair and watched her as she ran to the door._

"_EMMY!" she called. Emmett ran to her._

"_Yes Belly-Bear?" he asked._

"_Remember what Ali told you?" she whispered._

"_Hell yeah!" Emmett whispered._

"_Emmett, language" Esme scolded from the kitchen. I smiled. My family, what are you going to do? Bella skipped down the hallway. Emmett poked his head in and grinned before putting on a serious expression._

"_Mr. Cullen, your doctor will be in shortly" he said and we both listened to Bella walk down the hallway. She walked in._

"_Daddy, I am Dr. Bella Cullen. Let's see what went wrong" she squeaked. Emmett chuckled lowly. She held the stethoscope to my chest and listened. _

"_Well, we have a problem…" Bella stated. I pretended to look worried._

"_What is it doctor?" I asked. She looked at me sadly._

"_You have no heartbeat…" she answered._

"_What does that mean?" I asked. She shook her head._

"_You're dead daddy" Bella replied before running out of the room. I stared openmouthed at the door. Emmett was rolling around on the floor and I heard Bella giggling in the other room. I ran to her and threw her into the air. She squealed._

"_Thought that was funny was it?" I asked her slyly. She nodded and hugged me._

_End of Flashback_

Bella was so cute. She needs to get better. I decided to drop my rounds and go check up on Jason and Bella.

**Please Review and I'd like to thank Ally88 for her review. I wasn't very upset by bad reviews (actually they point out where I can do better) but I'd like to thank you for being so sweet.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. Now a lot of people said that Charlie should meet Bella but he's already married to Sue and he was with the pack at the barbeque. I never thought up who Bella's parents were cause that's not what this story is aiming towards. Bella doesn't need to meet her real parents because no human can love her like the Cullens.**

**Edward POV**

Jasper came back into the room after a while but I was too numb to understand. The others were thinking of Bella and I growled at what Esme was thinking. She apologized but it hurt me to think about what she said. Carlisle walked in.

"Jason's okay now. He's awake and wants to come in here" Carlisle said, "He's on his way over now" I sighed and let go of Bella's hand. I retreated to the back of the room and sat next to Esme. Jason hobbled in. Rosalie gasped at him and helped him into the seat.

"Jason! Are you okay?" she asked. Jason shrugged.

"I'm fine but Izzy's worse than me" he said sadly. He took Bella's hand and didn't say anything again. Demetri was sizing him up and wondering why I let Jason take my place. Marcus saw a really strong bond. They were as strong as any other human couple in love. I sighed. Bella and Jason… I'd better get used to it soon.

"Who is this?" Aro asked.

"This is Jason. He is Bella's best friend and boyfriend" Carlisle answered sadly.

_BOYFRIEND! _ – Volturi

"Another one?" Caius asked disgusted. Jason was angry but I ignored him. Carlisle explained to them about Jason. Demetri was very angry and left the room before he attacked Jason. The others approved of Jason more than Ryan which was a good thing. Bella's phone rang on the table. We all looked at each other before I went to pick it up. It was Claire.

"Bella?" she asked.

"Edward" I replied in a monotone.

"Where's Bella? All the guests are here!" she said.

"Bella and Jason, unfortunately, got into an accident. We are all at the hospital right now" I told her with a toneless voice. Claire gasped.

"We're on our way" she said.

"Bella's friends are coming" I said flatly. Carlisle sighed.

"Visiting hours are almost over. Only three of us are going to be allowed to stay" he said.

"Jason, Esme and Athenodora will stay" Alice said after her vision ended. Everyone nodded. The Volturi decided to go back to their safe house in Seattle and leave us here to greet Bella's friends. Soon Claire, Quil, Ben, Angela, Jessica and Mike came followed by the pack.

"BELLA!" Claire started to sob. Quil took a hold of her as she burst into tears.

"What happened?" Angela asked looking shocked and sad. Jessica echoed her in tears.

"Bella and Jason were coming home when they parked on the side of the road" Alice started sadly.

"A truck came down the road at full speed and hit them" Rosalie continued depressed.

"Bella is now in a coma" I finished heartbroken. Claire sobbed louder and flew herself to the chair next to Bella.

"Bella! You have to get up. Come on B! You have to…" Claire sobbed. Quil wrapped his arm around Claire. The rest of the pack looked sad while Kim, Jessica and Angela cried as well. We sat listening to Claire cry for ten minutes before Carlisle walked in.

"I'm sorry guys but visiting hours are over. You all have to leave" he stated sadly. Slowly everyone got up and we walked out single file. People looked at us and were shocked at how many people were here. They didn't know Bella was loved by everyone and she was the person who connected us. The pack was just a nuisance we put up with before Bella came along.

I didn't know what I did all night or day. I suppose we all went to school but I wasn't there. I only realized what was going on when I reached the hospital. The Volturi had to leave because there was a problem with newborns up in Canada. Bella's room was practically filled. Rosalie was muttering something about the smell of dog. Carlisle walked in followed by the Denali clan.

"Oh _mi amor_" Carmen cried. Everyone filed in and cried for Bella. Tanya was followed in by a man with brown hair and gold eyes. His eyes were darting around the room. It was obvious he was new to the vegetarian life style.

"Tanya" I said flatly, "Your mate seems uncomfortable. Maybe he shouldn't be here". Everyone gasped and looked at him. The pack growled and crouched to protect Bella from him. Tanya looked at Adam.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot about him when I saw Bella. Come on Adam, we better leave" she said. Adam followed her out and everyone relaxed.

_Oh Edward…Your voice is sooo listless _–Esme

She was worried about my voice when Bella was like this! I ignored Esme and stayed in my corner. The humans came and went. They dropped off flowers and cards before leaving again. The Denali coven left as well. Adam was not ready to be in a hospital yet so they had to leave. The pack and our family were the only ones who stayed, other than Jason of course, who still had not spoken. But we had to keep up pretenses and go to school.

Two months passed. Jason's injuries healed as did Bella's. We kept praying and praying but soon mostly everyone lost hope. The hospital said they were going to turn off her air but a whole family of vampires jumped on them. They agreed to leave Bella be. The Volturi came in and out sometimes but only a few at a time.

Jason was crushed as well. No matter how much I disliked him, it was true. He would not talk or eat or sleep or even leave Bella's side. He was promising himself that if she woke up, he would propose to her with his mother's ring. I was too depressed to even care.

Oh Bella, please wake up. We are not going to survive without you.

**Jason POV**

We were driving down the road to Izzy's house. Today was the day of Izzy's seventeenth birthday. I was thinking about what to give her and I was actually thinking of proposing to her. I love her and cannot see myself with anyone but her. Izzy was quiet the whole time but she turned to look at me.

"Hey Jay, what's wrong? You seem kind of down" she said in her sweet voice. I looked at her and tried to smile.

"No I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind…" Izzy frowned. She didn't like my explanation because she smiled a sinister grin and touched my bicep.

"Jay…" she whispered. I shivered as she traced circles on my arm. That was my one weakness. I tremble whenever she does that.

"Jay…" Izzy said again. I looked at Izzy with wide eyes and pulled the car over.

"Izzy! Are you trying to either make me jump you or get into a car crash?" I shot out because it was true. If Izzy didn't stop I was going to jump on her and do some very ungentlemanly things that her family would disapprove of. Izzy pouted and turned away.

"Sorry…" she said. I sighed and turned her head to face me. I leaned over and gave her sweetest kiss I could. We turned to the front of the car to start driving again, only to see a GIANT TRUCK COMING RIGHT TOWARDS US! It was on the wrong side of the road and the driver looked asleep. Bella started to scream but the next thing I knew, everything went dark…

When I woke up, Dr. Carlisle Cullen was looking me over.

"Carlisle?" I asked groggily. He looked relieved and sad at the same time.

"Jason, you're awake" Carlisle stated sadly. I nodded and realized I was in the hospital. Everything came flooding back to me. The car accident!

"Where's Izzy? Is she okay?" I asked frantically. Carlisle looked sadder.

"Bella is in the room next door but she was a lot more injured than you. When the glass hit her head it hit her frontal lobe…" Carlisle said. He started to drone on and on.

"In English please Doc" I said. He sighed.

"Bella's in a coma" he said straight and simple. I shot up.

"I have to see her!" I cried out. He nodded.

"Come along then" Carlisle said sadly. He patted my head and led the way. I walked into Izzy's room. It was packed but I didn't see anyone but Izzy.

Rosalie gasped and helped me into the seat next to Izzy.

"Jason! Are you okay?" she asked. I shrugged. Who cares about me? Izzy is in a coma!

"I'm fine but Izzy's worse than me" I said sadly. I took Izzy's hand and didn't say anything else. "Who is this?" a man asked.

"This is Jason. He is Bella's best friend and boyfriend" Carlisle answered sadly.

"Another one?" another man asked disgusted. That made me angry. What wasn't I good enough for Izzy? After that I didn't really listen to anyone. Izzy's phone rang went off and her friends came in. They all cried and were sad but I couldn't hear anything anymore. My whole world revolved around Izzy and if she didn't wake up, I don't know what I'll do. Soon Carlisle told everyone they had to leave but I stayed.

I became a body holding Izzy's hand. People came and went but it made no difference to me. My whole life was in a coma. I didn't move, eat or sleep. Of course the Cullens made me anyway but I didn't do anything on my free will. Two months passed and soon all of our injuries got better well all except my heart. Everyone started to lose hope but I refused to believe it.

It is now December 11th. The whole world is getting ready for Christmas but I don't think I even remember what happens during Christmas. Today it was me, Alice, Jasper and Edward here. Emmett, Rosalie and Esme had to hunt. The pack was on patrol or sleeping. The Volturi went back to Volterra a while ago.

Alice was going in and out of focus. She wanted to see a vision of Bella waking up. Suddenly she gasped.

"BELLA! She's okay!" Alice shouted. Edward sighed.

"Alice, are you sure? That didn't look like a vision. Are you sure that wasn't you hoping you saw that?" he asked. I shook my head. Of course Edward wouldn't believe it.

"Hey!" Edward said angrily, "Of course I want to believe it but it didn't look real!" I rolled my eyes. I was so sick of Edward.

"I don't favor you much either" Edward retorted. I ignored him.

"How long?" I asked Alice hopefully. My voice sounded really scratchy because I hadn't said anything for such a long time.

"Five seconds" Alice said dully. I watched the limp girl in the bed. Suddenly her eyes fluttered…

**Oooh I stopped! Don't hate me! Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bella POV (YAH!)**

"BELLA! She's okay!" I heard a voice shout. Whose voice was that? It sounded familiar. Someone sighed.

"Alice, are you sure? That didn't look like a vision. Are you sure that wasn't you hoping you saw that?" he asked. ALICE! And the other voice was Edward. I remember now.

"Hey!" Edward said angrily, "Of course I want to believe it but it didn't look real!" What did I miss? Oh that's right my family are vampires and Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future and Jasper can feel emotions.

"I don't favor you either" Edward retorted. Was he reading Alice's mind?

"How long?" a voice asked hopefully. It was really scratchy like someone hadn't talked in a while. Whose voice was that? Hmmm…JASON! My boyfriend and best friend from Chicago.

"Five seconds" Alice said dully. Why was she sad? I tried to open my eyes.

"Don't cry Ali" I whispered. Everyone's heads shot up and they gasped.

"BELLA!" they exclaimed. Suddenly I was really really excited. Jasper…. They all ran to hug me. Jasper, Alice and Edward were in the room. I gave them hugs back. My arms felt weak like I hadn't moved them for a long time. Where was I? I felt someone squeeze my hand and I turned my head. It was Jason.

"Jay…" I murmured. He looked excited.

"Yeah it's me. Izzy you're awake…" he sighed happily before I faded out. Awake? When I reopened my eyes, I saw everyone was there meaning my whole family. I coughed. They shot up and looked at me.

"Bella? What hurts?" Esme asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"Nothing" I replied.

"I can't believe your okay!" Alice sobbed. That's when I remembered what happened. Jason and I were hit by a truck.

"It's okay Ali. Come here" I told her. She dashed over and gave me a firm hug.

"Never do that again. I had no idea when you would feel better!" Ali exclaimed.

"We were worried sick" Rose added. I opened my arms for her and she hugged me.

"That's me…always surprising people" I muttered.

"Worst scare you ever gave us" Jason replied. I smiled at him.

"What happened Jay?" I asked. Jason looked confused.

"What do you remember Izzy?" he asked. I thought back.

"I remember we were talking, a truck coming and everything went black after that…" I mused. Edward looked at me sadly.

"Bella, you were in a coma…" he stated. I gasped.

"A coma!" I exclaimed confused. He nodded.

"You were in a coma for two months. It's now December 11th" Jasper answered this time. My mind was reeling.

"Two months!" I muttered, "What about you? Are you okay?" I turned to Jason.

"I'm fine. For some reason, you got the harder blow. You flew out the window, hit your head on a tree and a huge piece of glass pierced your head. Carlisle wasn't even sure you were going to make it" Jason replied. I gaped at him. Esme smiled sadly.

"We were all so worried about you Bella" Esme choked out.

"Are you all going to come hug me?" I asked pouting. Everyone laughed. Ali gave me another hug, followed by Rose. Jazz was next and he whispered,

"Welcome back sis". I smiled and kissed his cheek. Esme came afterward followed by Carlisle. Em was next and he squeezed me in a bear-hug.

"C-C-Can't Breathe Em" I gasped. Em let go quickly and Rose hit on his head.

"Emmett! You could have hurt her again" Rose scolded. Carlisle rushed over.

"Does anything hurt?" he asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"Sorry Belly, I was excited" Em said.

"It's okay Em! I love you too" I told him. Edward came last. He was the most important. I scanned his face but was relieved to see nothing but happiness and relief on it. Whatever was bothering him before was gone. He leaned down and gathered me into a hug.

"You are never allowed to drive again without one of us in the car with you" he said. I sighed.

"Edward!" I said exasperated. Everyone laughed.

"Great to have you back Belly. Put that boy in his place!" Em cheered. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious Edward" I told him.

"As am I" he replied sternly. I sighed.

"We'll see" I answered hotly. He chuckled and hugged me again before kissing my forehead.

"Ready for round two?" he asked. I looked at him questioningly and Em hooted.

"Another kiss?" he wiggled his eyebrows. Rose hit him again.

"He meant for Bella to meet everyone else" she scolded angrily.

"You have a whole fan club love" Edward stated. My heart pounded. When had he started calling me love again?

"Don't be worried!" Esme said. I was relieved they thought my heart pounding was from more people coming in.

"We didn't want to overcrowd you so everyone else is outside" Carlisle explained. I nodded.

"Okay, let them in. Carlisle walked outside and brought in the pack. Claire ran in first.

"BELLA!" she screeched before tackling me into a hug.

"Never do that again to me! Do you know how worried I was?" she exclaimed. I smiled.

"Sorry C. Forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course, I already forgave you" Claire said in a _duh_ voice. Jake came next.

"Bella, you are never driving anywhere without a Cullen in the car" Jake stated. Edward chuckled.

"That's what I said" he stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Overprotective fools" I muttered. The others hugged me as well and I noticed someone else standing in the back. It was Todd.

"Todd?" I asked surprised. Todd normally went out of his way to leave me alone.

"Hi Bella" he said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He looked nervous.

"Um…Well…Uh…" he started. Jason tensed on my right side and I squeezed his hand. He smiled at me. I got lost in his eyes for a second.

"Spit it out" Claire told Todd. He stuttered a little but finally spat out.

"I'm sorry" I looked at him confused.

"When you got into the coma, I realized how awful I was to you and I wanted to apologize. Maybe we can try being friends again" Todd finally said. I glanced at Edward to see if Todd was telling the truth and Edward tilted his head slightly.

"Okay, I'd like that" I said. Todd smiled and stood towards the back of the room.

"Is that everyone?" I asked Carlisle. He shook his head and reopened the door. This time they were my human friends. Ang flew in first.

"Bella!" " she exclaimed.

"Hi guys" I answered. Ang hugged me first.

"Oh I was so worried!" she cried. I hugged her back. Jess hugged me and whispered,

"Welcome back". Mike, Ben and Tyler hugged me afterward.

"Dude, you would not believe the rumors Lauren is spreading about you!" Tyler crowed. Jess hit his arm.

"You idiot, this is not the place" she exclaimed. I shrugged.

"Go ahead, I need to here about the real world" I told them giggling. Tyler grinned.

"See laughter is the best medicine" he said proudly. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Idiot" he muttered.

"What was that?" Tyler asked.

"You're an idiot!" Ben told him. Tyler nodded.

"Yeah I know that" he grinned. I laughed.

"Anyway…" I gestured.

"Right so Lauren is saying that you're _a) _pregnant with Jason _b) _depressed because Ryan cheated on you and/or _c)_ wanting attention so you're pretending to be sick" Tyler answered. I gasped.

"No!" I exclaimed. Mike nodded.

"It's true and she even wanted to take your place at the head of the school. We laughed at her and made her walk away…with the help of Emmett" Mike continued.

"She even wanted to take your head cheerleader spot!" Jess stated. I laughed.

"Was she any good?" I asked laughing. I didn't mind if she took my spot. Actually I was thinking about giving it away to Claire or Ang.

"She came in, tried to do a cartwheel and totally fell on her face!" Claire exclaimed. I giggled. I guess she wasn't that good.

"Great to have you back" Quil said. I smiled.

"It feels good to be awake" I replied. Em jumped up and down in his seat.

"Were you like those soap operas where the heroine was in a coma but could hear and see everything?" Em asked excitedly. Everyone shook their heads in amusement but all looked towards me for an answer.

"No sorry guys. I remember the truck flying down the road and the next thing I knew, I heard Edward and Ali arguing" I told them. Everyone looked at Edward and Ali who looked at the floor in shame.

"Aw that's no fun Belly" Em whined. I laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint" I replied. Jason suddenly squeezed my hand firmer and shook his head.

"No you did not disappoint. We're all just glad you woke up" he said sternly. I smiled softly at him. I really wanted to talk to Jason without everyone crowding me.

"When can I leave the hospital?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning" Carlisle answered. I nodded and kept watching Jason who was staring right back at me. Ali giggled.

"Well, everyone, I think we should leave Bella alone for a while. Don't want to tire her out" Ali said. I turned to argue but Ali winked at me. Rose looked confused but her eyes widened suddenly. She smirked.

"Yeah. Let's go" Rose said. The other girls looked at me and they realized what I wanted as well. They ushered all the guys out who looked confused well other than Jazz and Edward. Jazz looked amused and sent me a wicked grin. Edward, however, looked sort of sad. I forgot about him when I looked at Jason. He gathered me into a big hug as soon as everyone was out the door.

"Jay" I started to say but he grabbed my face and kissed me enthusiastically. I ran my hands through his hair trying to pull him impossibly close. Finally we separated when we had to breathe and leaned our foreheads together.

"Izzy…I'm not going to say how badly you scared me because I'm sure you've had enough of the 'you scared me' thing" he murmured at last. I kissed him lightly.

"Thank you" I whispered. He smiled.

"There is one thing I want to say" he told me. I leaned away and looked at him. Jason sounded serious.

"What?" I asked looking into his gorgeous green eyes.

"I love you Isabella Marie Volturi Cullen" he said before kissing me again. My head spun. He loves me! I pulled away.

"I love you too Jay" I replied and we kissed again.

**Ta-Da! What do you think? Aren't Jason and Bella adorable! Please Review and give me your opinion!**


	31. Chapter 31

**2 weeks later**

**Bella POV**

I woke up this morning when Em was jumping on my bed.

"Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakey Belly" Em boomed while he hopped up and down. I glanced at the clock.

"EMMETT! Its only 6 AM" I whined and pulled the covers over my head. Em pulled it off.

"But it's Christmas Belly!" Em complained. I sighed. Em was such a little kid.

"Let's go then Em" I stated as I yawned. I tripped going down the stairs and braced myself for impact but a familiar pair of cold arms grabbed me around the waist.

"Emmett! You could of let Bella sleep" Edward reprimanded as he stood me up straight. Naturally I blushed at the close proximity. No stop. Enough with this crush. I love Jason now. Jason who in fact was sitting on the couch.

I bounced over and sat next to him. He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head while putting his arm around me. I snuggled into him.

"Morning everyone" I sang. Em frowned.

"What happened to the grouchy Belly from upstairs?" he asked.

"She was cheered up by when she saw Jason" Ali giggled. Em laughed and waggled his eyebrows.

"Any reason for that?" he asked. Rose hit him on his head.

"That's never going to happen" Edward growled, responding to something Em thought about. I got butterflies in my stomach at his growl. I shook my head clear of it though. I love Jason not Edward. Meanwhile Jason chuckled and Esme smiled.

"Well who wants to go first?" she asked. Ali bounced in her seat.

"ME! ME!" she screeched. Esme nodded and Ali flew to the tree.

"This one is for you Bella from Rose and me" she sang. I smiled and opened it. It was a bunch of lingerie from Victoria's Secret. I blushed fiercely.

"ALICE! ROSALIE!" I groaned. They grinned and winked. I dropped the bag like it was a bomb. Em looked confused.

"What was it?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said quickly. Ali rolled her eyes.

"You're going to need it soon" she said tapping her head. Edward growled again and I blushed deeper. Jason hugged me tighter and I blushed even darker. I was pretty sure I looked redder than a tomato. Jazz shrugged and gave me my gift. It was a new copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Thanks Jazz! I needed a new copy!" I exclaimed as I hugged him. Edward chuckled.

"You've read that book a hundred times and you still want to read it again?" he asked smiling. I shrugged. Jazz smiled.

"You're welcome Bella" Jazz answered me. Ali pouted.

"No hug for me?" she whined. I shook my head.

"Not after what you bought me!" I exclaimed. Ali pouted but I ignored her. Em went next and he got me a prank book. He winked at me.

"You know when we're going to use that" Em said tilting his head toward Edward who growled.

"Can't you leave me alone?" Edward asked annoyed. Em laughed.

"Nope Eddie" he replied. Edward sighed. Esme and Carlisle went next. They got me a brand new Apple iPhone 4.

"Thanks mom. Thanks dad. My old phone was broken because Em sat on it" I said glaring at Em who laughed.

"Hey it's not my fault it's so tiny and fragile. They should make them more durable!" Em defended himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Somehow I do not think Apple pictured a giant elephant sitting on it as something they need to protect the phone against" I told him. Everyone laughed and Em pouted.

"You're welcome sweetheart" Esme said sweetly as I went to hug both mom and dad for my gift. Edward was next and it was a CD.

"It's a CD that I made you of all my compositions since you always liked to listen to me play the piano" Edward explained. I smiled.

"Thank you" I said and gave Edward a hug.

"Boring" Em coughed. Edward glared at him and Em put his hands up in a "Hey I'm Innocent" way. Jason was last.

"I thought about your gift a lot and in the end I decided a hand-me-down would be better to give you rather than something bought" Jason stuttered nervously. I kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure it's amazing and I'll love it" I told him smiling. Em looked like he was going to say something but Rose hit him. Jason smiled back anxiously and I took the gift.

"Ooh its heavy" I stated surprised because the box wasn't big. I glanced at Jason before opening it. I gasped.

"Oh! It's beautiful!" I said in excitement.

"What is it?" Esme asked. I took it out of the box and held it up. The girls gasped. Jason got me a necklace. There was emeralds hanging off of it and each emerald was surrounded with diamonds. **(A/N Picture of the necklace on my profile)**

"It was my mother's necklace. I thought you might like it more than if I bought something from a store…" he said. I hugged him really hard.

"Thank you Jay" I said as I cried. This necklace was more touching and lovelier than the one Ryan had got me. He rubbed my back while I cried. When I finally stopped, I turned around.

"My turn!" I sang. I gave my gifts out. Esme got a painting I made of all of us including the pack and Jason. Carlisle got the newest medical book. Rose got a new pair of red peep toe high heels. Em got a new video game.

I gave Jazz a documentary on the Civil War that included Major Jasper Whitlock. Ali received the Gucci purse that she was eying when we went to watch a NYC Fashion Show. I gave Edward a new composition book. For Jason I had taken a long time to buy. In the end I talked to the family and we all decided to give him a joint present.

"Thank you Bella!" everyone said when they opened their gifts. I walked over to the tree.

"Jay, this is a special gift that the whole Cullen family wants to give you" I told him handing him his gift.

"Thanks" he said confused. Jason opened the box and gasped.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked shocked. I nodded.

"We're giving your very own Cullen Crest" I told him. He took the crest out. The girls all had the crest on a bracelet and the guys had it on a watch.

I looked at my wrist. Ever since I got my crest on my tenth birthday, I had never taken it off except to swim or take a shower. It was made of pure gold. He looked up and looked at everyone.

"Thank you so much. This is such an honor!" he choked out. I smiled and hugged him. I took Jason's hand and took him upstairs. We sat on my bed.

"I can't believe you all gave me this" he said looking at the crest that was now on his wrist.

"I can't believe you gave me this!" I exclaimed touching my necklace. I leaned over to Jason and kissed him.

"I love you Jay" I told him. He kissed me again.

"Love ya too Izzy" Jay replied happily. What a perfect Christmas…

**What do you think of the Cullen Christmas? I was deciding if the pack should be here but then I decided this will be a Cullen and Jason fluff chapter. **


	32. Chapter 32

**6 Days Later**

**Bella POV**

The rest of the week flew by quickly. Today is New Years Eve. Jason had told Ali to dress me up super fancy for a surprise he had planned for me tonight. Ali seemed even more excited than she ever could be. I don't think the excitement is just for playing Bella Barbie but instead something she saw in a vision. She was blocking her mind so I couldn't even ask Edward what it was.

"BELLA!" Ali trilled from upstairs. I was sitting on the couch reading Wuthering Heights and half-watching Jazz, Em and Edward play Call of Duty 4. I sighed.

"Yes Ali?" I asked.

"Come on, it's time to get ready! Jason's going to be here in four hours!" she shrieked. I giggled and climbed the stairs to my room. Ali grabbed my arm and dragged me in.

"Come on! You have to look gorgeous! It's a special night!" she exclaimed. I shook my head.

"Ali, it's just another date!" I told her exasperated. She shook her head.

"No it is not" she teased as she bounced to my closet. I sighed and sat down on my bed. I might as well make her happy. She ushered me into the bathroom to take a shower. After I did, she poked and prodded me like crazy. Rose even joined in. Esme watched from my bed chuckling. Finally Rose and Ali led me to the mirror and I gasped at what I saw.

I was wearing a floor length halter top green dress. It was tight at my chest before flaring out at my waist. I was wearing the emerald necklace Jason gave me and green stiletto heels. My hair was curled and half up, half down. My skin was cream and roses. I had on a little eye shadow, eyeliner and lip gloss. **(A/N The dress is on my profile)**

"You look beautiful Bella" Esme told me and kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"Thanks mom". Rose, Ali and Esme walked down the stairs and I waited until Ali called for me to come down. I giggled at Ali's enthusiasm and walked down the stairs. This seemed so déjà vu to me but this time it was Jason and I only saw Jason. He was wearing a tux with a green tie and he looked breathtaking in just that. He took my hand and kissed my cheek.

"You look absolutely heartbreaking" he told me. I smiled.

"You look amazing too Jay" I told him. We walked to Rose's car and climbed in.

"Ready to go?" Rose asked. Ever since the accident, neither one of us are allowed to drive by ourselves so I picked Rose to drive because I knew she would not bother us. I nodded.

"So where are we going?" I asked. Jason smirked and shook his head.

"It's still a surprise". I rolled my eyes but smiled. Jason kept glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I smiled.

"What?" I asked. He grinned and faced me.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look Izzy" he told me. I blushed and looked down. He tilted my head up.

"I'd rather keep looking into your eyes" he murmured and I blushed again. Rose awwed from the front seat.

"Rose!" I whined. She giggled.

"Sorry Bella. I'll be quiet now" she apologized. I smiled and leaned against Jason for the rest of the ride. When the car stopped I looked out the window. We were at the harbor.

"The harbor?" I wondered aloud. Jason smiled slyly. We both stepped out.

"Bye Rose" I called as she drove away. Jason covered my eyes and led me.

"If I trip, it'll be your fault" I warned Jason. He laughed.

"Don't worry I got you" he replied huskily and something told me that he wasn't talking about holding me up. I felt butterflies low in my stomach. After a while he uncovered my eyes and I gasped. We were on a huge cruise ship.

"Now before you ask, this ship belonged to my dad and I had it brought here" Jason informed me. I smiled. He led me to a table on the deck. It was already set. As we sat down, a waiter came over. He saw me and his eyes widened but he straightened himself up and gave us our food. It was a steak, mashed potatoes and a coke for Jason and a chicken breast, shrimp and a coke for me.

"How did you know?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I've got my sources" he answered sneakily.

"Let me guess, Ali, Claire or Rose told you what my favorite food is" I replied. He smiled.

"It was Alice" he replied. We both started to eat. The boat was moving now and there was music playing in the background. After we ate, Jason called the waiter and the waiter took our plates. I walked to the tip of the boat and looked at the stars.

"It's so beautiful out here" I said looking at all the stars.

"Yes it is" Jason answered but he was looking at me. I blushed and continued looking up.

"Dad showed me how to tell the difference between the constellations" I said thoughtfully. Jason hummed his agreement.

"Wanna dance Izzy?" he asked. I nodded.

"Okay" I told him. He took my hand and we started to slow dance to the music. I smiled at him and he smiled nervously back.

"What do you think so far?" he asked. I looked at him confused.

"So far?" I asked. He grinned.

"We're not done for the evening" Jason murmured. We danced in silence for the rest of the song just content to be together. Soon a waltz started to play and I grinned.

"Ooh a waltz!" I exclaimed. Jason smiled.

"Well yeah, don't you think I would not play a waltz when my girlfriend loves it?" he asked pretending to be shocked. I smiled and thumped his arm. We danced the waltz and when the song ended Jason pulled away. I looked at him confused. He got down on one knee and I gasped.

"I've pretty much known you all my life. We know each other inside and out. I've never met a better person with a bigger heart. Isabella Marie Cullen, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. Will you marry me?" he asked. A hundred thoughts ran through my mind. Most of my mind cried out yes but a small part cried out that I was only seventeen and not ready to marry. However when I looked at Jason, whose eyes were full of such hope, I couldn't think of an argument against it. Instead I thought about my family and how happy they were to be married and together.

"Yes" I whispered and Jason jumped up. He grabbed me into a hug and spun me in a circle before kissing me.

"Thank you" he whispered before sliding on my ring. I looked at it and it had the usual emerald on it. **(A/N Ring on my profile) **I smiled.

"I love you Jay" I told him. He grinned and gathered me into a kiss. It was the most passionate kiss he had ever given me and it made my knees wobble. I felt the kiss from the top of my head to my bottom of my toes.

"Love you too Izzy" he whispered and I knew I was probably the happiest girl in the world right now and I would stay that way for a while.

**The End!******

Thank you for sticking with me until the end. You are all awesome! For those of you who loved this story, I'm going to be making a sequel starting from this point in the story (their wedding) so stay tuned. I'll post the first chapter up soon! Also stay tuned Edward and Bella fans, there is something in the story for you too ;) The drama is not finished yet!


End file.
